Good Fences Make Good Neighbors
by horrorphile
Summary: Daryl is living the good life as a bachelor in a old house that his aunt left him. Carol is his new next door neighbor. She's uptight, wears flowered sweaters, and is obsessed with renovating her old house.
1. Chapter 1

Unwelcome Wagon

Daryl Dixon poured another cup of coffee that wasn't doing a good job of curing his hangover and leaned on the bannister of his rundown front porch to see who was moving into the house next door. Maybe it would be some hot woman who like to sun bathe topless in her back yard. More likely it would be some family with too many kids and a dad that came home drunk and beat on the family. Like his dad.

There was a kid out in the yard. A little girl wearing a red jacket. Maybe she would have the hot mama with a propensity for raising her odds of getting skin cancer. There was a minivan in the driveway and that made him think there was going to be a shitload of rug rats next door.

A slim silver haired woman came out of the house and said something to the little girl that made her smile. No hot mama. Just someone's old granny who probably would bring him cookies and ask him to church. She was even wearing a flowered sweater that made his eyes hurt. Fuck that.

Granny and Little Red Riding Hood started carrying boxes into the house. He had to give Granny credit, for an old lady she moved fast and carried bulky looking boxes. If he was a gentleman he would be going over there to help, but he wasn't no gentleman. Little Red was working hard too. Granny pulled out her third box and Daryl knew right off that it was too heavy. Just from how difficult it was to pull out of the van cargo area.

Fuck. He was carrying one box and then he was getting the hell out. Stupid bitch shouldn't have put so much in the box to start with. Daryl put down his coffee and ambled over. Granny was still staring at the box like she was going to transport it through mind control. He cleared his throat, "Wait just a damn minute and I'll get that."

Granny turned toward him. Silver hair she might have but she was probably about his age. Which meant she wasn't any spring chicken but not ready for the nursing home either. Blue eyes like a cold winter sky and her skin was too pale for nude sunbathing. Cool and collected. Frosty. In short a stuckup bitch.

Frosty gave him a nod. "That's very kind of you, but I think I can do it."

That pissed him off for some reason. "I ain't got all day, but I will pick this up and put it wherever you want. I'll leave the rest for you." Daryl didn't bother to sound all polite.

Frosty looked inside the van. Lots of boxes. "Thank you, I accept your kind offer. My name is Carol Peletier and this is my daughter, Sophia." She held out her hand.

"Daryl Dixon. I live next door". Her hand was thin and delicate looking but there was strength in her grip. She moved out of the way and he picked up the box. Really heavy but he wasn't about to let Frosty know. "Where do you want this set?"

"On the back porch". That wasn't too far and he managed to make it look a lot easier than it really was.

"What is in this box?" Probably her grandmother's dishes or some shit.

"My tools." She probably meant her cookies cutters or baking dishes.

Fuck, she was going to make him ask. "What kinda tools would you be using?"

Frosty didn't like his attitude that was for sure. "Mr. Dixon, I use power tools to work on houses. This house is going to require some renovation. Thank you for your help. Someone else packed up the tools. I always have them in two boxes. "

He was being dismissed. That pissed him off somehow. "I'm going to help you carry the rest of this in. That is my good deed for the damn day. Then I'm going to take my motorcycle for a long run." Daryl marched back to the van, "You get on the front porch and I'll carry them that far and you can do the rest."

Frosty was pissed off at him going all caveman on her. She was shooting blue ice out of her eyes but she kept her mouth shut. She might be a frosty bitch but she wasn't stupid.

Daryl lifted the boxes like they were filled with tissue paper even if he was making little grunting sounds cause they were fucking heavy. He put the light ones in the front room and carried the heavy ones to where ever Frosty wanted them.

The last box went into the kitchen which was a real mess. "Needs some work," he grunted. _Little out of breath, gotta quit the smokes._

Frosty surveyed the room, "It's a disaster, but it has good bones. Good space and there is hardwood underneath the linoleum. The house has potential but it will take lots of work."

She sounded almost happy about that. "Your husband a handy man?"

She iced up then, "My husband is dead, Mr. Dixon."

 _Mr. Frosty probably died of hyperthermia living with the Ice Queen_. "I'm sorry to hear that." _What the fuck do you say when someone tells you that their husband is dead?_

The Ice Queen lowered her voice, "I wasn't sorry to hear that. Happiest day of my life when the policeman told me that Ed Peletier had been crushed by an out of control semi."

She might be an Ice Queen but she was no hypocrite. Ed must have been an asshole of the highest order. A woman relieved that her husband was dead was a woman afraid of her husband.

Daryl smirked, "I'm not calling you Mrs. Peletier anymore. So how about you call me Daryl and I'll call you Carol. I am getting my ass out of here before you find more work for me to do."

He took the bike for a long ride and cleared his head. There wasn't anything in the house to eat and he stopped at his favorite bar to eat. He was chomping on a greasy burger and thinking about stopping to get a six pack on the way home when a mistake plopped into the booth beside him.

The mistake was about thirty but looking like she was pushing forty. "Daryl, haven't seen you for a while." _Not nearly long enough_.

The reason he hadn't seen her was that waking up with her beside him a month ago had almost made him quit drinking. He was avoiding anywhere he thought she might be. She was good looking enough but she was a damn stalker. He had banged her once in the parking lot last year and she had stalked him ever since. Daryl didn't even remember getting drunk with her last month. Had she put something in his drink? He had gotten her out of his house and vowed never to return to that bar. Hadn't heard anything from her since then. Daryl managed a weak grin, "Been busy working, didn't know you worked here."

"Just started last week. You hang out here tonight and we can go home after. Have some fun."

 _No way in hell was he starting that again_. "I'm dating someone now. Might get serious. So no more fun for me."

Tiffany gave him a suspicious look, "You ain't dating anybody. You just work and watch television. Where did you find a girl?"

He chewed his hamburger slowly. _Tiffany was a crazy bitch but she was cunning. Like a wolf stalking her prey. Where would he find someone to date? Like take her to the movies kinda date._ "She lives in my neighborhood. She's my neighbor. Nice woman."

"What's her name?" _All lies have to have some basis of truth_. Merle had taught him that.

"Carol." She had used him today to pack her boxes and around and he was going to use her to get this weight off his neck. "She's a real lady. We got something good going between us."

Tiffany pouted, "You'll come find me when she dumps you. Maybe I won't be there just waiting."

Daryl finished his meal, "Gotta go, Carol has some honey do projects lined up. So I better scoot."

Tiffany walked him to the door, "You gonna sell the bike and buy a minivan?"

Daryl smirked, "She already has a minivan."

He roared into his driveway. He liked to gun the motor a little then. Drove the neighbors crazy. There was a truck in Carol's driveway. Little Red was in the yard talking to that little shit Carl Grimes. Carol and the hot blond from across the street were talking. The hot blond was married to a cop and Carl was their son. He gave Carol and hot blond a slow once over. Just enough to let them know that he wasn't no damn pussy.

The two women gave him a reproving looking and he swaggered into his house. No minivans for the Daryl. He still rode a noisy bike and he would have had some beer but he forgot to stop and get it. He found a bag of chips and some soda. His big screen television was calling his name. His back was acting up and he wanted to lie on his couch and watch the history channel. Maybe turn it up loud. It was a Saturday.

He finished his soda and went in search of something else to eat. A pizza delivery car was parked next door. Carol was probably busy unpacking and ordered a pizza. Damn, he was still hungry. Granny hadn't dropped off any cookies to the big bad wolf next door. He thought about going to a grocery store and actually buying food. He could take the truck and get enough for next week. The keys were by the door and he saw Carol walking up his driveway carrying a pizza box.

Daryl contemplated not answering the door. She had people over there. She didn't need him, but he dragged himself toward the door when she knocked. She smiled at him and handed him the box. "I appreciate you help. I gave Eric a good scolding for loading so much in those boxes. He and Aaron had to go somewhere and didn't make it here to help unload. Enjoy the pizza."

"You didn't have to get me a pizza." Daryl reached for it anyway. It smelled good and he was hungry.

Carol wasn't paying any attention to him. She was looking at his front door. "I have the same door and the same glass on either side. I think both houses were built at the same time." She eyed his not too clean carpet. "There is probably oak flooring underneath. That is the original windows too. Yes, it very much like mine. Classic craftsman design. Daryl, you should come over and talk to Eric and Aaron. We've been brainstorming projects for my house."

 _What the fuck is a classic craftsman_? "Those are the two assholes who over loaded those boxes? They can brainstorm how to fix my back."

She looked at him sternly, "This could be a beautiful house. A little work but worth it." Her lips quirked a bit and he suspected that she was laughing at him which normally would have pissed him off but she had brought him pizza. "The history channel can wait."

Daryl frowned at her, "I'm leaving my pizza here."

Eric and Aaron turned out to be two gay guys who renovated houses. Aaron did something with the CDC and Eric worked with Carol doing something with computers. They had brought beer to go with their pizza and they really seemed to know what they were talking about when it came to working on houses. Carol even loosened her ass up a little around them.

He went home before dark with the leftover beer. Pizza in the refrigerator for breakfast. He turned on the television and searched around for a channel specializing in home renovation. One of his mother's sisters had left this house to him. He remembered her from his mother's funeral. She had asked his father if he would let "the boys" come and visit. Dad crushed his hopes with a solid, "Fuck no." She had left Merle money which he couldn't use because he was in the pen for another three years and he got the house.

Daryl decided to hang out with the gay guys and Carol long enough to learn how to fix this place up. Then he could sell it and make enough money to get the hell out of this town. Maybe buy a cabin somewhere. Do something but drift along.

He went to sleep that night on the couch the way he usually did. The windows were open and the air felt good. Things were looking up for him.

 **AN**

 **Daryl is a work in progress.**

 **I love me some house porn. Good to know that Buttercup does too.**

 **So how do you like it so far?**


	2. Making Amends

Making Amends

Carol and Sophia had managed to make the living room livable. Aaron and Eric had put the beds up in the upstairs bedrooms. The kitchen was still a disaster and there were boxes everywhere but the house was livable, mostly.

Carol had sent Sophia upstairs to bed at a decent hour. She sat down in the living room and began to go over her renovation plan. Demo in the kitchen was the first step. Aaron and Eric were starting that tomorrow morning. Aaron was borrowing a friend's dump truck to haul the debris away. The kitchen was pretty much a complete gut.

Then the bathrooms. One upstairs and one on the main floor. One at a time of course. She knew the comps in this neighborhood. The bathrooms would be gutted but she wasn't breaking the bank to create super spas.

The living room and dining room after that and then the three bedrooms. The truck company employee had been at fault. So they had settled for enough money to send Sophia to college and then buy this house and fix it up for resale. Her job at the computer section of the Atlanta Police Department paid enough to support her and Sophia but it wasn't her ultimate goal. Carol wanted to leave Atlanta and buy a small farm. She liked to grow things and she had enough computer skills to either work from home or find a job in some sort of business.

She liked this house. Maybe she would be happy living here in this neighborhood. She liked Andrea Grimes and her husband Rick. Their son Carl had been friendly to Sophia. On the other hand there was Daryl Dixon or as she more accurately called him, Greasy Rider.

Daryl was at least thirty five but he dressed and wore his hair like a rebellious teenager. Carol suspected that he had watched way too many reruns of "The Breakfast Club". One of those clueless guys who just never grow up, who never quite see the gray in their own hair, and who cling to their illusion of youth way past their shelf life.

The man was scruffy. Foul mouthed and cocky, but Daryl had half killed himself moving boxes this morning. He was more than a little rough around the edges but he might have a heart of gold underneath the grimy shirt and threadbare leather vest. Either way he was of little interest to her.

Carol checked all the doors and windows. First night in a new house. First house that belonged to her. She sat down on the couch in the living room and decided to just close her eyes for a few minutes.

Carol was roused from her sleep when someone began pounding on her front door. She had always been a light sleeper and by the time she rolled off the couch she was looking for the baseball bat that Aaron had left. Carol turned on the porch light grateful that she had replaced the burnt out bulb that had been there.

She peeked through the sidelight and saw that the porch was empty except for a woman with lot of makeup and bleached hair. Probably drunk. Carol opened the door but didn't open the storm door.

"Who the hell are you?" The woman snarled. "And what in the fuck are you doing in this house?"

"I'm Carol and I live in this house. So if you want me to call you a cab to take you somewhere I will, but if you don't get off this porch I am going to call the police."

The woman hit the storm door angrily. "Daryl belongs to me. You leave him alone or I'll make you sorry. You tell him to come out here right now and talk to Tiffany." She stepped back from the door and began to yell. "Daryl! Daryl! Let me in Daryl."

Carol realized that the woman thought this was Daryl's house. The houses did look alike and Daryl hadn't trimmed the shrubbery recently or ever. Tiffany looked like the kind of woman who got picked up in sleazy bars. She also looked a little bat shit crazy. _That's just the way you roll, Greasy Rider. You like you some crazy bitches._

She saw a tall lanky Atlanta policeman come up the walk. Rick Grimes must have heard the racket this woman was making and come over to calm her down.

Rick was speaking in that calm voice that police officers used to use on Ed when the neighbors called them in to settle Ed down. Always worked on Ed who could turn off his anger quickly when it might land him in jail. Wasn't working too well on Tiffany. Carol called 911. Rick was off duty and he was going to need help with Daryl's psycho bimbo.

The police arrived with flashing lights. What a way to get introduced to the neighborhood. Daryl Dixon joined the chaos. Tiffany ran toward him, "Daryl, make Carol get out of your house. I love you, Daryl."

Daryl's bad hair was pointing in all directions and he wasn't wearing any shoes. "Tiffany, for fuck's sake. Shut up and go home. Leave me alone." He looked guiltily at Carol's door. "Leave Carol alone."

"Baby, I love you. I can make you happy. Just throw her out of your house. " The police hauled Tiffany out in the back seat of the patrol car. Carol could almost hear the music from the TV show "Cops". _Bad boys, bad boys, whatta you gonna do when they come for you_."

Rick came to her door with Daryl. She asked them in because she felt the neighborhood had been entertained enough with the Tiffany and Daryl show.

"She is going to be charged with public intoxication and I think that they'll wind up with some sort of psych evaluation if she doesn't calm down." Rick shook his head, "Not a great way to spend your first night in your home."

Daryl looked embarrassed, "I'm think she thought she was at my house. She was there a month ago. I can't get rid of her. I stopped going anywhere I thought she would be and today I ran into her at a bar. I told her that I was dating someone else. Someone named Carol. Thought that she would just pick some other guy to stalk. Didn't think she would show up here. I'm sorry."

"I don't think she is drunk. I think she is crazy. Fortunately Sophia slept through this, but this looney tune woman thinks that I am keeping you away from her." _And right now I would feed you to her bit by bit._

"I am so sorry. What can I do to make this up to you?" _Daryl did look sorry, but sorry wasn't going to keep Crazy Eyes locked up for long._

Carol stared at him. "You need to be over here at 7 o'clock tomorrow morning. We are going to demo the kitchen and maybe we'll do the downstairs bathroom while we are at it. You can help."

Daryl nodded, "I'll be there. I owe you big time."

Rick jumped in, "You need to get a court order to keep her away from you and your property. I guess both of you should do that because I don't think she knows which house Daryl lives in and that Carol isn't a rival for Daryl's affection." _There you go. A word of truth. Carol isn't a rival for Daryl's affection. Carol wants to build a ten feet high fence between their houses right now._

Carol gave Daryl another look. "I think that you are going to have your free time all booked up from now on Mr. Dixon."

Daryl slunk back toward his house and Rick went home. Carol locked the doors again and went upstairs to check on Sophia who had slept through the whole event.

Carol had the coffee on before Eric and Aaron got there. Daryl surprised her by showing up on time and with breakfast sandwiches from a fast food place.

Rick came over to tell them that Crazy Eyes was locked up for thirty days. He stayed for the demo.

All four men began to do that thing that men do when they get to destroy something with a sledge hammer. Yelling and slamming into things. They were having so much fun that Carol wondered if she should have charged them. Probably some sort of male behavior that traced itself all the way back to the cave men. She had a brief mental image of the four of them dressed in animal skins pounding the walls of a smoky cave _. Aaron and Eric in matching skins and their hair styled. Rick carrying a bigger club than anyone else and Daryl with his hair falling into his eyes. He would look more at home in a cave than the others, but would probably demand that his space had a long comfortable animal skin couch and a wide screen television with access to the Discovery Channel._

Carol waited until their adrenaline filled rush from the demo fueled the removal of all that they had beaten into submission. She and Aaron turned off the electricity long enough to redo the wiring in the kitchen. The kitchen floor needed work and Eric was all over that. The less evolved Rick and Daryl tore through the downstairs bathroom. Two alpha types with sledge hammers in a small space. _Please don't me have to call 911 again today. I'll be banished from the neighborhood and I so wanted to make a good impression._

Daryl and Rick cleared the mess from the bathroom and then decided that they could do the back porch. It wasn't a big porch and it was on the list for demo. Carol came out to bring them bottles of water when it got quiet. Both men were sitting on the remains of the porch with dazed expressions on their face. _I'll resist asking if it was good for them._

Rick finished his water and got up carefully. "I had better go check on Andrea and Carl". He hobbled off. _Was he this bowlegged before?_

"He's alright. Just isn't used to hard work." Daryl struggled to his feet. "I'd better start loading this up." _He's really trying to make amends. I won't call him Greasy Rider anymore._

She and Daryl worked side by side in the cleanup. Eric and Aaron came out to help and it wasn't long before the remains of the back porch resided in the dump truck. _Then it was time to view the kitchen floor because men no matter what their sexual orientation have to have verbal praise for any job done._

"The oak flooring underneath the linoleum looks to be in good shape," Eric was happy to report.

Carol smiled at him, "You did a great job with this and Aaron got the kitchen rewired. Once all the new drywall is put up in here I can began sanding the flooring. Who is ready for some chili?" _Praise and feed. Just like children._

Carol had put chili on in the crock pot early this morning and everyone trooped to the one working bathroom to wash up. Early March in Georgia can have some cold days and the spicy chili warmed everyone up.

Eric and Aaron were leaving after lunch to unload the dump truck. Daryl hung around until they left. "Do you need any more help?" _Just how crazy is Tiffany? Daryl has worked his ass off today. I am starting to feel guilty._

"Not much more we can do today. The drywall and insulation isn't getting delivered until Tuesday. I'm just going to take down some of the crown molding and baseboards. Thank you for helping Daryl. We really got a lot done with your help today." _Go and have a good life, Daryl_.

He fidgeted some and chewed on a cuticle. Carol waited him out. Finally, he muttered, "Gotta truck, we can go get some drywall and insulation and put it up this afternoon."

Carol thought of all the reasons that was a bad idea. Starting with spending more time with Daryl who for all she knew had a slew of Tiffanies ready to go postal on her because they thought that she was stealing Daryl from them. There were more reasons than that but with the drywall here today and Daryl's help they could work on the kitchen they could finish dry walling the kitchen.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

Daryl shook his head, "I feel like shit because Tiffany showed up at your house last night. She could have scared your little girl. I ain't got anything better to do."

"I have to call Axel and have him come over here and check on the electrical before we put the drywall up." _Axel creeps me out a little, but he if thought Daryl was my boyfriend he wouldn't have the nerve to say or do anything. Yes, use Daryl to fend off Axel because he used you try to fend off Tiffany._

Axel was a master electrician. He had as a favor agreed to check on the wiring as they did each room. He showed up with a smile on his face within twenty minutes of her call

Carol referred to Daryl as her "friend" when she introduced him. Daryl gave her the side eye and smirked at her.

Axel frowned at Daryl, but checked each wire and connection carefully. "Looks good. I can come by tomorrow night and drop that new breaker box in."

Carol forced a smile, "That would be great. I'll be here after four o'clock.

Axel gave Daryl another unhappy look and left. Daryl commented, "He's skeevy as hell. I'll be home by four thirty." _What a tangled web we weave when at first we do deceive."_

The home improvement store was only a few miles away. Sophia decided to watch a video with Carl at his house. They were home in less than an hour. Daryl brought over some portable lights so that the kitchen would be brightly lit enough to work.

Carol got a text message from Aaron, " _Eric fell off a ladder this afternoon. He has to have surgery and will be on crutches for two months. Sorry he can't help you on your house_."

Carol leaned against the wall. She had been depending on Eric to help her. How could she do this alone? She had worked with Eric enough to know what to do, but trying to do it by herself? _Your best friend is in pain and all you can think about is yourself. Shame on you._

"Something wrong?" Daryl asked.

She told him the bad news. Daryl grunted. "You know how to do this?"

"I have never worked on a house without Eric. I know what to do, but getting it done?"

"Let's try." Daryl moved the first sheet of dry wall into position.

The drywall went up slowly at first. Daryl got frustrated because she measured cuts too many times and she got frustrated because he was in too big a hurry. They both wanted to use the power drill to attach the drywall into studs. Eventually they began to work together. They finished the walls and got the "lifter" out of the garage to hold the heavy drywall in place while they attached it to the ceiling.

Carol admired their handiwork. "It looks good. It really does. Professional quality." She gave Daryl a curious look, "Why are you doing this?"

Daryl shifted uneasily, "My aunt left the house to me. I want to sell it to make enough money to build a cabin in the mountains. My brother is in prison. I want a place for him to go to when he get out. I need your help to fix my house up so that it will be worth more money. I'll help you if you'll help me".

Carol looked at the kitchen. Her new house was a mess. Eric wasn't going to be able to help her. Trying to find someone else who could work on her schedule would be impossible. Daryl's offer would obligate her to work with him for months. They had nothing in common and she didn't really trust this guy to give up all his free time to get this renovation finished. She liked to plan every detail of a project and Daryl liked to fly by the seat of his pants.

"It's a deal, but you have to keep all your Tiffanies out of my house."

"It's a deal then. I'll be over after work. What are we going to do after your skeevy boyfriend Axel gets finished tomorrow.

"We're to start taping and mudding the drywall. Aaron's friend, Cesar Martinez is going to start the plumbing in the kitchen and in the other bathroom. We need to measure for the kitchen cabinets and appliances."

Daryl left before she finished talking. He was rude and stubborn. She couldn't see this plan lasting more than a few days but he wasn't lazy and he wasn't hitting on her. Which totally worked for her. Daryl wanted to sell his house and go live on some godforsaken mountain with his criminal brother. She wanted to live in an old farmhouse with her daughter. Maybe the little they had in common would be enough to keep this alliance together. Maybe.

AN

 _ **The movie "The Breakfast Club" is actually a very good teenage angst film. It has been broadcast countless times. Judd Nelson play a rebellious teenage boy who acts tough but has a sensitive side. Kind of foreshadows Carol finding out that Daryl is not really very tough at all.**_

 _ **Loved all the reviews. So can Carol and Daryl renovate two houses? Or will they go after each other with nail guns and hammers? Will Tiffany get out of the psych ward and terrorize Carol? I don't have a clue. Daryl and I both fly from the seat of our pants.**_

 _ **More house porn to follow.**_


	3. Tearing Down Walls

**Tearing Down Walls**

"Fuck, Fuck, and more fuck," Daryl grunted and groaned as he got out of bed the next morning. His body was screaming obscenities at him. He groaned some more as he thought about putting in eight hours as a mechanic at the car dealership and then coming home to work on a house until midnight. Then get up tomorrow morning and do it all over again. _I don't have to do this. I can quit. Let Frosty find someone else. Like one of those drifters that stand at the edge of highways with those signs "Work for food." Course they generally look like their sign should say, "Take me home and I'll rape, rob, and kill you"._

He threw on his work clothes. Blue work pants and a lighter blue work shirt with "Daryl" written on it. Which was totally stupid because all the assholes in the shop already knew his name. He grabbed some cold pizza for breakfast and that container of chili that Carol had given him yesterday and headed toward work. Daryl liked this job well enough, the pay was decent and the dealership was a ten minute commute from his house. He had started there doing oil changes and gradually moved up to more challenging work with better pay.

Daryl punched in and limped toward his station passing Shane Walsh and Billy Bob Carter who were both car salesmen who came slumming at the garage every once in a while. They were wearing khaki pants and form fitting polo shirts with their names embroidered on it, the uniform of the salesmen for the car dealership. Like the assholes on the football team in high school wearing their jerseys to school so everyone would know that they were on the team. _That's where high school athletes go to die… to be used car salesmen._

Shane liked to entertain the working class in the garage with tales of his sexual exploits. _Like I give a flying fuck who you fuck, you fuckboy._ Shane also like to come down her and pick on the mechanics. _Once a bully, always a bully._

"Hey, Daryl. Saw you yesterday. Loading your truck with some drywall and insulation. Had the little woman right by your side. Seems our Daryl has found him a mature woman. Got more gray hair than my _momma." Shane raised his voice so there wasn't a chance that anyone in the shop didn't hear him. Oh, the smell of asshole in the morning. Says one more thing about Carol and he might have some blood on that pretty shirt. His or mine, don't matter whose._

Daryl kept on going. Dickwads like Shane wanted a reaction. Wanted you to throw the first punch and then they would plead that they were only joking and you would kicked out of school or lose your job. Merle always handled these assholes better than Daryl. Merle could turn it back on them with his sharp tongue. Daryl would just lose his temper and throw punches. _And how did that work for you, Daryl?_

The other guys were just waiting to see what he would do. Doing nothing wasn't the way they rode in this 'hood _._ All the guys in the garage would razz each other all day long, but they never slammed each other's woman. Carol sure as hell wasn't his woman, but Shane Walsh needed to shut his fucking mouth before Daryl shut it with a fist. _Think, Daryl. Think like Merle._

Daryl took a deep breath and turned around, "You say something to me, Shane?"

Shane rubbed his curly hair and rocked back slightly on his feet, "Just saying that your new girlfriend is what most people would call mature. Myself I like 'em young and nubile. I guess you like them with little more miles on them. Might want to trade her in for a newer model. All I'm saying." _Women aren't cars, asshole_.

Daryl smiled friendly like to Shane. "Now some men do like their women young and stupid. Too stupid to know that when you are giving all your best, it ain't very good. Can't get away with that shit with a mature woman. They expect more. Demand more. So if you don't mind I'd like to get my tired worn out ass a cup of coffee. Late night last night. All I'm saying." Daryl had a slight swagger in his step as he made his way toward the coffee pot as the other mechanics gave a few crude remarks and cat calls. _I just called you out, Shane._

Oscar the garage foreman met him at the coffee pot. "Good on you, Daryl. Time somebody handed that shit back to that asshole. So can you work today or did your woman wear you out completely?"

My ass is grass and she is the lawnmower but I can work today." _No one wants to hear I am renovating a house. No fun in that._

Oscar laughed, "Drywall is a bitch. You got a lifter?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah. You do renovations?" _Is there a secret brotherhood of men in renovation hell and I am being recruited. Is the lifter the deal breaker? No lifter and you don't get in the club?_

Oscar made a face, "We're redoing our bathroom. Two weeks ago we loved each other and now we are either on the edge of divorce or spousal homicide. Could go either way."

Daryl thought about Carol endlessly measuring the same damn piece of drywall over and over and going over her endless lists. "I feel your pain."

Oscar patted him on the back and Daryl was too tired to flinch away from being touched. _Ah, our secret handshake is just a pat on the back. I think I am in. Do we have a club shirt? Will it have my name on it?_

He was feeling almost cheerful by the end of the day. He was now the most popular guy in the shop because he had shut Shane down at least temporarily. They razzed him about not being able to satisfy "his old lady" and offered to help him out, but it was just rough humor. _Garage monkeys like to throw shit around the cage. Just try not to let it land on you._

Daryl noticed that Carol's van was in her driveway and that Axel's paneled truck was parked behind hers. _I'll just go over and see my old lady and see if I can scare the hell out of Axel. Carol would slice me up with her utility knife if she knew that I called her my old lady._

He didn't bother to knock. The door was slightly ajar and he walked on in. Carol was standing in the living room talking to Axel and she gave him a warmer look than usual. _Well, the usual is about as cold as a dead Eskimo's ass._

"Daryl, would you mind going with Axel down to the basement?" Carol was wearing a white blouse with a blue cardigan. Must have just came in from work and hasn't had time to change out of her work clothes. He could smell something good to eat and Daryl knew that he wasn't quitting the team today _. I might as well have a sign, "Work for food"._

"Of course not. You just run on upstairs and get changed. Where's Sophia?" Daryl hadn't seen on her the way in. _Yeah, Big Daddy's home, Axel. Get your skeevy ass in gear and stop looking at Carol's tits. Those girls are never coming to a playground near you._

"Finishing homework. I'll just be a minute." Carol flew upstairs and Daryl followed Axel to the basement. The basement was basically empty but it was obvious that Carol the relentless pursuer of dust and disorder didn't come here often. The washer and dryer were off to the side and there was a sink there.

Axel got right to work and Daryl hung around awhile and then went upstairs to find Carol in cargo pants and an old t shirt mixing joint compound. She began bossing him around again. Woman thought her way was the only way to do things. They were in the midst of another heated debate when Axel appeared in the kitchen doorway. "The breaker box is in and it'll carry all you the juice that you'll ever need. Just call me when you want me to check out some wiring." He left right after that. _Two assholes down, isn't there a plumber on the way. Betcha he hits on Carol._

The kitchen had its first coat of joint compound applied quickly. Carol had made dinner in the crockpot and the three of them ate in the living room. Chicken and rice and vegetables. _I think my tongue just had an orgasm. I can't lose this job. The money is for shit but the food is so good. I think I just moaned a little. Better stop that shit. Carol's gonna think I am some sort of perv."_

Sophia volunteered to do the dishes. She and her mother packed all the dirty dishes and the crockpot into a plastic tub and Daryl carried it downstairs. He deposited the container, "You call me when you need it carried up." It felt odd leaving her down here and he lingered a second.

Sophia smiled at him, "Mom can't handle being in the basement for very long. Claustrophobic. She can sprint down and put the clothes in the washer and then leave, but it takes too long to do the dishes." _That's why she didn't go in the basement with Axel. Well, one of the reasons._

Carol was talking on the phone when he came upstairs, "I'm glad to hear that Eric is out of surgery and that you can take him home tonight. I'll call tomorrow and I'll come over tomorrow to check on him."

Daryl began to wander around the house. It didn't look all that bad to him, but Carol seemed to have some vision on how it should look. She found him later, "Can you help me cover the floor in the kitchen?"

They covered the floor with a plastic corrugated sheet. "We will keep this on until we finish everything but the floors." They fastened the sheets in place. They put more joint compound on, but it needed to dry some more before they could begin sanding.

"We should do the dining room next. We could take the wall board down and you could do the wiring. The rest of the dry wall and insulation is coming tomorrow. We take all the walls down on this floor and you finish the wiring. Axel can check it all at one time and then we can start the drywall.

"Do you think we could get the dining room walls down this evening?" She didn't seem as sure of herself all at once. _She's missing Eric._

"Yeah, we can get it and maybe another room down. Just take it slow and careful. We'll bag up the drywall. Mash it up so it doesn't take up as much space. I just bought some heavy duty trash bags. I hate cheap garbage bags." Together they covered the dining room with the plastic corrugated sheets.

"Let's measure for the cabinets. I'm buying them at a cabinet wholesale place and I want to make sure that they are right." They measured every space about ten times and even marked where counters and appliances went on the floor. _Woman is making me crazy. She's being all needy 'cause Eric isn't her to tell she is doing good._

Daryl went downstairs to carry up the dishes and when he came back he found Carol with the plumber, Cesar Martinez. Sophia followed him up the stairs. Carol and Martinez were in the living room chatting like old friends. _Does she know him?_

Martinez wasn't skeevy like Axel but he seemed to be suffering from the same "I'm going to hit on Carol when I'm here." Daryl looked but he could find no trace of a wedding ring. _Probably doesn't wear one. Tells his wife that it gets in his way when he is working on plumbing._

Daryl dropped the dishes on the table in the downstairs bedroom that seemed to serving as a kitchen. It made a fairly loud sound and Carol and Martinez both jumped. Sophia laughed.

Carol gave him a puzzled look and he tried to look surprised, "Sorry".

Martinez shook his hand politely and they both gave each other that look, the "Are you fucking her or do you just want to fuck her?" Daryl didn't even know why he did that. _Just some male thing. Marking his territory even when it wasn't his territory._

Martinez and Carol walked to the kitchen and Daryl used a hammer to tap out where the studs were in the dining room. They waltzed toward the downstairs bathroom and on up to the upstairs bathroom.

Daryl began to pry the old plaster board off the dining room walls. Carol and Martinez came back downstairs. Daryl volunteered to accompany the plumber downstairs. Martinez walked around the basement looking at the pipes and making notes on his clipboard.

"Can you put a washer and dryer upstairs?"

Martinez looked puzzled, "Where?"

"There is a big closet in the upstairs hall way. Can you put one in there _?" Maybe he was sounding a little bossy._

"I'll go back upstairs and look. You keeping this one down here?"

"We would want the water lines down here anyway. "

They went back up to the top floor and looked at the closet. Carol and Sophia were taking down the plasterboard in small neat chunks and putting it in the trash bags. They were wearing goggles and gloves. _Job safety is our first concern_.

Martinez went to the main floor and measured some more. "I'll ask her where she wants the washer and dryer."

Carol and Martinez wandered away together. Sophia wanted to help and Daryl handed her a trash bag, "Let's tear up some walls, Sissy."

Sophia grinned at that, "Got your back, Bubby".

Daryl was tying off their first three bags of mashed up plasterboard when Carol came back. One by one he carried them to out to the area where the back porch used to be. He went over to his house and got more trash bags.

The three of them fell into a rhythm of working. He and Carol would take the plaster and Sophia would put it in the bag. He would carry the bag out while Carol kept on working. Carol made him wear safety goggles and gloves. She sent Sophia upstairs before it got late.

"Thank you for asking about an upstairs laundry area. Sophia tell you that I'm claustrophobic?" Carol handed him a bottle of water. She sounded a little defensive.

"Yeah, I'm scared of clowns and house fires." _Fuck, why did I tell her that I'm afraid of house fires? She don't need to know about what happened to Mom. Don't need her pity._

Carol leveled her Allseeing Blue Eyes at him and said nothing for a bit, "Who isn't afraid of clowns? I think the whole clown phenomenon is a conspiracy from the drug industry. Terrorize children when they're young and they'll be hooked on antianxiety meds for life."

He had to laugh at that, "That's why America has a drug problem. It's the damn clowns."

They both laughed and Carol seemed to cheer up a bit. At least she went back to ruthlessly taking down plaster.

They cleared the walls in the dining room, the living room and the downstairs bedroom before they stopped. Carol looked at the bare walls. "We've officially destroyed this house in two days and you've got so much dust in your hair that you are as gray as I am."

He carried the leftover chicken and rice home. Lunch tomorrow. Daryl laughed at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He did have gray hair. It looked better on Carol than on him.

 _I can't quit until we get the downstairs walls back up. And all the wiring and the plumbing is finished. I am so fucked._

AN

 **Shane Walsh was always a little dismissive of Daryl.**

 _ **Axel did try to hit on Carol in the show but Martinez never met her. Daryl and Martinez were competitive though.**_

 _ **I tried to come up with a believable nickname Daryl would give Sophia. I settled on "Sissy" because it sounds like something that Daryl would call her. She fires back with "Bubby" but Carol will shut that down quick.**_

 _ **Doesn't everybody hate clowns?**_

 _ **I like writing a lighter story but there will be some more serious chapters ahead.**_

 _ **I appreciate your reviews**_ _._


	4. Don't Get in a Hurry

Don't Get in a Hurry

Carol picked up Sophia from her after-school day care and headed home. Home being the house that was now in tatters. _It seemed like a good idea last night. Clear it all out and do all the wiring at one time. It looked like a bomb hit it this morning._

The home improvement store had called her to tell her that they were at her house. An hour and a half early. She called Daryl and he had promised to handle it. _I'm getting too comfortable depending on Daryl._

The drywall and insulation will have to be moved now. Before it gets damp. Daryl was getting something from work to move it, but it is going to be a long evening.

Daryl was standing in the driveway talking to two very large African-American men. Daryl looked dirty and tired and Carol felt guilty. _I should have taken a half day today even if Eric being out has made us shorthanded._

The driveway was empty. No big truck and nothing to haul in. She parked her van in her back yard so that the truck would have room to maneuver. "They haven't gotten here yet?"

"Came and gone. We got the stuff put away. Thanks to Oscar and Tyreese."

Oscar was very tall and dignified. Tyreese was very tall and cuddly. They shook her hand carefully as if they were afraid that she might break easily. They worked with Daryl at the car dealership and had volunteered to help him because now Daryl was honor bound to help them when they needed him. _Oscar seems particularly gleeful about that. Daryl looks trapped._

Oscar and Tyreese left with the odd assortment of tools that had enabled them to move everything via "dollies." Carol invited them and their wives to dinner "as soon as the house is put back together." _Don't expect dinner any time soon._

Oscar had laughed, "That don't get ole Daryl off the hook. My wife is wanting me to renovate our kitchen." _He gave Daryl a look and all three men did this fist bump thing. Male ritual behavior preparing them for the fight? Like cavemen preparing to go hunt the wooly mammoth._

They walked through the house. The drywall and insulation were stacked in the downstairs bedroom adding to the clutter and chaos. _This house has fallen down and can't get up. I want to run away from home and join a circus._

Sophia sneezed and Carol sent her upstairs to change. Carol thanked Daryl again, "You've been a rock, Daryl. I do appreciate what you've done. As soon as we finish here then we start to work on your house." _I now owe you a kidney, a lung, and whatever other part that you want._

Daryl looked uncomfortable, "Let's go out on the front porch. Now I got something to say and I don't want you to get in a hurry and jump to the wrong conclusion." _He's quitting, he's done. I'm on my own now. Shit._

Daryl sat on the bannister and regarded her with serious eyes. "This house is all fucked up. You can't live in it like this. Sissy is already sneezing and the dust is going to be everywhere. I gotta idea. Came to me last night and you ain't going to like it. Here it is. You and Sissy move to my house until we get finished. We can work on your house and then walk to mine and have a place to eat and sleep close by. Then when we work on my house we just reverse it. I'll live in your house." _Now I never saw that coming. This could never work. This is in Daryl's own parlance fucked up."_

"Daryl, I can't see us living in the same house. Sophia and I are used to being on our own. You are used to being on your own. I'm not interested in being more than friends with you." _That is much more polite than saying, "I'm not going to fuck you just because you gave me a place to live". Been there and done that._

Daryl blushed. "It ain't like that. I ain't doing this because I want to get laid. Don't think I am gonna put out for you either. My ass is too tired after work and renovating to do much of anything but take a shower and go to bed. Your virtue is safe with me." _Greasy Rider blushed. My instincts are to trust him, but I need to talk to Eric about this. The part about me expecting him to put out is funny. Wonder what it would be like to live with a man who has a sense of humor?"_

"Go back to your house and get cleaned up. We're going to go visit Eric and Aaron. I'll treat you to dinner and then we'll come back and get started on the house or the move. Is that alright with you?" _I sound so bossy. Just because Ed bullied me doesn't mean I should treat Daryl that way._

"I want to go someplace nice. No fast food dinner in Styrofoam is gonna cut it today. I just sold my soul to Oscar and Tyreese and they are going to collect on the favor. So Miss Frosty, prepare to put out tonight. Not talking about sex. I want a steak and all the fixings. I'm getting used to eating good food. You still have to cook at my house. I'm mostly putting up with your bossy ass because you are such a good cook." _Maybe this can work. Miss Frosty? I deserve that for sure. I like cooking for someone who appreciates good food. Daryl being all assertive? He isn't going to turn into my bitch. Found his balls and sending me back to the kitchen. Advantage, Daryl._

Carol laughed, "Get moving. I'll call Eric and tell him we're coming over earlier than I planned _." What will Eric say?_

Eric was shocked and dismayed. Of course, she waited until Aaron and Daryl went outside with Sophia to look at some tools that Aaron thought they might need. Carol had waited until then to talk to Eric about moving in with Daryl.

Daryl had come back to the house clean shaven, his hair brushed back off his face, and wearing blue jeans, a short sleeved sport shirt that showed off those toned arms, and clean boots. In short, he was dressed all wrong. _He looked manly and desirable and she wanted him to look scruffy, unkempt, and undesirable. Shit, Eric is going to think that there is something going on and I'm being swept off my sensibly shoed feet by Daryl. That my celibate self is being overwhelmed by Daryl's testosterone and pheromones. He isn't going to believe that we are just friends/partners in home renovation._

Eric leaned toward her, "You can move in here with me and Aaron." _I knew he would offer, but their house is thirty minutes away without traffic. It's further from work. And I don't want to live with two people as much in love as Eric and Aaron. I prefer messy mechanics with psycho girlfriends who want to kill me because they want Daryl for themselves."_

"Daryl's house is so close. I promised him that I would help him to renovate his. I trust him." _I do trust him. I am going to be cautious because of Sophia, but I do trust him._

"You check him out?" Eric asked leaning forward in his comfortable chair. _Like he didn't teach me how to do that?_

"I ran every computer check I could find and I made some calls to some police departments. Broke every rule in the book today. The older brother is in prison for meth distribution but Daryl has never been in jail. Been arrested for public intoxication a time or two. Nothing for years. The police chief in one little town told me that Daryl spent his time trying to keep Merle out of trouble _." Daryl must have dropped the ball somewhere. That Merle is such a scamp._

Eric leaned back, "You two have some sort of weird chemistry. Like a magnet. You are both attracted and repelled. Maybe you're both afraid of the other. You're different. Different backgrounds and different personalities. One thing in common though. Both of you have been abused." _I knew that in my heart. Daryl flinches when someone came too close. The brother bullied him but the real abuser was probably a parent, probably his father."_

"He likes to keep people at a distance. I owe you everything Eric. You rescued me from Ed. You and Aaron gave me and Sophia a home until I could get on my feet. You got me a job at the police department. So do you think I should at least try this arrangement?"

Eric took her hand, "You know my story. You know why I can smell an abuser or a child molester when I meet them. Daryl has some anger problems but he isn't an abuser. He isn't interested in Sophia. He's attracted to you but he won't jump your bones in the middle of the night. Unless you wanted him to." _That won't happen then._ He went on to say, "Now get out there and get your boy toy away from Aaron. Daryl's cute underneath the grit and grime. I'll have Aaron bring me over this weekend. I want to see how the house is going and how you and Daryl are getting along." _Wipe that smirk off your face, my friend, no bones are going to be jumped in the renovation of my house._

Carol kissed him on the forehead, "I love you, Eric."

Sophia seemed delighted that they were moving to Daryl's _. I am moving us in with an almost total stranger and she is comfortable with it. I am a terrible mother_.

Aaron came over later and helped Daryl move the beds and dressers from her house to Daryl's. Carol and Sophia moved the clothes and personal items. Carol was relieved that tis he laundry room at Daryl's was on the main floor. _His basement is even scarier than mine._

She cleaned the kitchen while Sophia and Daryl watched television and ate popcorn. _This is so weird. I woke up this morning in reno hell and now we're living with Daryl and it doesn't feel weird. That is what is so weird. Shouldn't I be freaking out? Instead of mopping the floor?_

Carol finished the kitchen, "Sophia, it's your bedtime." _Because we are in an alternate universe and we are a happy sitcom family._

Sophia tapped Daryl on the head, "Goodnight, Daryl". She kissed her mother, "Goodnight, Mom." _Aren't we supposed to have an adorable dog who will scamper up the steps after you as Daryl and I smile lovingly at each other and you and little Muffin?_

Carol sat on the couch in the living room. Daryl was sprawled in an ancient leather recliner. It was the first time she had actually looked at the television. The screen was curved, the colors and resolution were amazing. "Wow". _Wow? I've seen your SAT scores in language. Did you cheat?_

"It's an oled TV. Bought it for my birthday. Never had anything nice when I was growing up and this is the nicest place I've ever lived. I was working at the car dealership making good money. Just wanted something special." _There went the alternate universe. Way to bring me back to reality, Daryl. We were going to eat ice cream and make innuendo laden remarks to each other._

Carol almost unwillingly saw the boy who still resides in Daryl. A boy who bought himself this television because no one remembered his birthday. A boy who had been hit more than he had been hugged. A boy who yearned for "nice" things and must have been lonely without his brother. "This house will be beautiful when we get finished. Maybe you and your brother could stay here. Enjoy this television and he can get a job here." _Let's go for a happy ending. You are never supposed to mix misery and comedy. This isn't HBO, mister. This is an alternate universe station and it's on basic cable. No extra charge._

Daryl turned off the television, "Why do you want to move to a farm?" _Good question, Daryl. I'll try to give you the short version. Mood killer by the way._

"My parents were both married to the wrong people, got a divorce, were single for a long time, and then got married in their thirties. I was their only child. They were teachers, Dad taught math and Mom taught history. We lived on a small farm. We had chickens, cows, pigs, and horses. I had a happy childhood. I want that life for me and Sophia." _Yep, that was me. I had a nice house, loving parents, and I still managed to totally fuck up my life_."

"How did you wind up here?" _He's asking you what you asked yourself a hundred times. How did happy little Carol wind up in the emergency room on a regular basis? How did you lose yourself when you married Ed? He isn't going to judge you. He'll understand."_

"Just finished my second year of college. Computer studies at Georgia Tech. Mom and Dad were driving to a farm auction. A deer ran out in front of a car. The car swerved and hit mom and dad. I was lost without them. Went into some sort of depression and there was this nice young man from the bank that kept coming out to the farm to help me." _Enough of that. No more walks down Memory Lane. That Carol is gone and Ed so is Ed._

"Merle can't be in a city. He is a drug addict. We like to fish and hunt. Be outdoors. We can fix anything with a motor. We can start our own garage. He can start over. We'll be okay there." _He might be your brother, Daryl, but he isn't good for you. Don't let him drag you down. Don't know where that came from. I must be watching too much television._

"I'll work on the wiring tomorrow and you can demo the upstairs. Aaron is going to haul everything off on Saturday." _Back to bossy Carol._

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Okay. Once we finish the wiring we get Axel over here and we can start the drywall. I can't work Saturday. It's my day to visit Merle." _Sure skip out of work to go visit your only relative. Next, you'll want rest room breaks._

Sophia was asleep when Carol went into check on her. Carol slipped in beside her. Too much talk of the past and she needed the comfort of having Sophia close by. It just wasn't a night to sleep alone.

 **AN**

 **Advantage, Daryl? Don't know if you play tennis. Daryl just scored a point and he can win on the next serve. He won't of course because this is a Carol chapter and Daryl doesn't have the kill instinct.**

 **So can alternate universe Carol and Daryl find happiness? Can they move to HBO and have rampant hot sex (as soon as an HBO writer sends me that chapter)? Will Muffin ever come home? Will Sophia bring them together because you know smart girls are the best matchmakers?**

 **I was researching oled tvs. Might as well combine my random internet searches with fan fiction writing. I did think Daryl buying his own birthday present was poignant (and expensive. Like two thousand dollars worth of poignancy from Best Buy).**

 **Have you reviewed today? Make someone's day and write a review. Or not. It is up to you. Don't feel bullied.**


	5. Missing You

Missing You

Daryl was on the road early Saturday morning. Visiting hours were from ten o'clock until two and he always made sure that he was through security by ten. That way he could spend as much time with Merle as possible. He missed his asshole brother.

He stretched a little in the seat. They had worked late last night. Rick and Andrea had come over to help. He and Rick had finished putting up the last of the drywall. Carol and Andrea had followed taping and mudding the walls. Rick had brought over a bottle of whiskey and the four of them had sat on the floor and drank a Dixie cup of whiskey. That and exhaustion had made Carol giggly. It wasn't even a whole cup either. Like a half of the cup.

She wasn't the only one either. Andrea decided that they all had to say what they were celebrating before they took a drink. Apparently Andrea had to have a reason to get hammered on Friday night. Andrea held her cup up, "I'm celebrating being almost out of law school."

Rick had smiled at her, "I'm celebrating being married to someone who is almost out of law school and because that someone is Andrea." He positioned his cup a little higher and leaned over and kissed Blondie. _There you go, Rick. Making it all how damn happy you are that you met Andrea after the disaster of your first marriage. What the fuck am I going to say?_

Carol hoisted her cup high, "I celebrating that the drywall is finished, that I wake up every morning knowing that I am working toward something and not running from it, and most of all that I have friends like you in my life." _She glanced at me when she said that. Is that what we are now? Friends?_

 _Give it a go._ Daryl held his cup high, "I'm celebrating there isn't any dry wall left to put up tonight, that tomorrow I'm going to go visit my asshole brother, and that last Saturday Ms. Frosty and Sophia moved in next door. Now all my empty hours are filled with work and more work." Everybody laughed and took a sip. _She's not used to whiskey. She choked a little on a sip._

The drive seemed longer this morning. Carol hadn't been up this morning before he left and he had planned to tease her a little. He peeked into the refrigerator and was amazed again at how much food was now in there. Paper bag with his name on it. She must have put it in there while he was taking a shower last night. She had been so damn cute. Not drunk because he had never found a drunken woman attractive. She had drank just enough to loosen up a little. She and Andrea were both silly. Laughing at each other's jokes and teasing him and Rick. Carol had been all snarky and funny and he had laughed out loud a couple of times.

Daryl slowed down as he entered a small town. The cops in this town must be getting a kickback for every speeding ticket and he had never been through this town without seeing two or three cars pulled off. The light turned red and as he stopped he noticed that the corner store window display was mission style lamps and ceiling lights. Some cornball had put a sign up, "Our Mission is to bring you light." Carol wanted some lights like that to put in the kitchen. The store was open until five and he decided to stop on the way back.

Merle was waiting for him in the outdoor reception area. Daryl felt that pang he always did that Merle was trapped in this place, unable to be outside enjoying spring in Georgia. They were allowed by the state of Georgia and by their Dixon Code of Behavior one hug. Just one and then they sat down in some seats that faced the morning sun.

Merle stared at him and leaned over and sniffed him. His brother sat back in his seat and grinned, "You gotcha a woman."

It was useless to argue but Daryl tried to set the record straight even if he wasn't quite sure what the truth was anymore. "I don't have no woman."

"Clean clothes, clothes that were washed with fabric softeners, your nails are clean and trimmed, your hair isn't in your eyes, and there is the smell of a woman about you. It smells good, light and airy like a spring breeze through a peach orchard." Merle smirked at him, "What's her name?"

 _Game over_. "Her name is Carol and she ain't mine. We're roommates." Daryl went on to describe how it came to be that a Dixon was platonically cohabitating with a woman.

"You're telling me that you are living in a house with Miss Peach Blossom and you ain't nailing her. You ain't even trying? What does she smell like to you? She ugly?" Merle always cut to the chase.

"Not peach blossoms. More citrusy? Can't describe it. She smells like Carol and I like the way she smells. It don't matter how she smells. She's too good for my sorry ass. She's pretty. Got some gray hair but she is my age. Blue eyes and she's smart." _Shut your damn mouth, Daryl. You are talking too fucking much. Merle is going to make this all about sex and satisfying itches. He don't know Carol. He don't know how she makes you feel when she thanks you for helping her. He don't know how sweet she is with Sophia. Or how she makes you laugh when she and Andrea get together. He don't know her._

"Maybe she isn't too good for you. Maybe she likes your sorry ass. Maybe you ought not to be such a damn pussy and let her know that you think she is pretty. Women like to know that their man thinks they are pretty." _Merle should be giving him a list of ways to fuck Carol. Merle telling me to show Carol that I think she is pretty is just so wrong._

"I'm not her man. We're friends." _Okay, maybe I wasn't thinking of being her friend last night in the shower._

"A friend that you want to fuck. I see that look in your eyes when you talk about her. She's got you by the balls so you might as well give her the rest of your junk." _Well, that sounded like the old Merle. Maybe they could stage an intervention and bring him back to normal. Which was not normal. Twisted and crude was normal for Merle._

Merle was enjoying this. Once he got an idea in his head there was no talking him out of it. Daryl gave it one more shot, "Carol is my partner. We're going to fix up these two house and then we are both selling them for as much as we can get. She wants to buy a little farm and live in the country. I am taking my money and buying us some land in the mountains. We'll build a cabin and we'll be able to hunt and fish as much as we want."

"That sounds awful good to me right now. I'm just finishing my third month of the drug rehab program. Got three more months to go. Father Gabriel runs it; he don't know shit from shinola about being a junkie but he tells the truth. I either quit all drugs and get straight or waste the rest of my life." He stood up and stretched and Daryl knew that Merle was struggling to find the words which was weird because usually there was a constant river of words pouring out of his brother. _Merle's not conning me. He is struggling to be truthful. That don't come easy with Merle._

Merle leaned on the concrete block wall that kept him from seeing the world outside this place, "I hate it here. It's all men and the man smell gets so strong that it makes me want to puke. It smells of body odor, cheap soap and shampoo, dirt, shit, piss, and too many men pushed too close together, but mostly its fear and desperation that I smell. I never want to smell a man again as long as I live."

"I'm going to do what I need to do to get out of here. I can't be the way I was. Can't pick up women in bars when I have the itch. Can't be around alcohol but I ain't giving up women. Just want to find a woman who smells right to me. Treats me right and demands that I treat her the same way. We ain't him you know. You ain't going to hurt Carol. It ain't in you to hurt her except how you might hurt her by not being her man."

"I've spent a lifetime running from him. Father Gabriel says that I have to forgive him and move on. That all this fear and hatred have poisoned my life. I don't have to like him, or love him, or any of that shit. I just got to recognize that something poisoned him and made him a monster. Forgiveness just means that I ain't spending the rest of my life accusing him of what he has already done. What he did to us can't be undone, but the energy I spend hating him doesn't get me anywhere I want to be. I just need to let it go." Merle sat back down.

"Have you forgiven him?" Daryl was pissed off at Merle. _Hating their father was part of their bond_.

"I'm working on it. It ain't like it happens all at once. Just a piece at a time. I haven't had a nightmare about him for a while. Now tell me about your job."

Merle wanted to know about his life. The time passed quickly and Daryl hugged Merle goodbye, "See you next month. I miss you, Merle."

"Bring Carol and her little girl. Be good to see something pretty for a change. You all get busy on those houses. I might get out of here early. Good behavior, you know." _Don't be sniffing around Carol. I don't care if you have been in prison for a year._

Daryl thought about Merle getting out of anywhere for good behavior. That never happened. His brother was up to something. Merle pretending to buy into drug rehab to get out made sense, but Merle wouldn't bother to lie about it to him. It worried him. _What was Merle going to do that would persuade the Georgia prison system to let him out early? "_

He didn't forget to stop at the "Our Mission" store. Carol was always looking at those lights in magazines and pricing them online. Maybe he could find something here and if she didn't like it he would use it in his house. _I don't have to buy anything. Just want to tell Carol what they have in here._

The store owner was a guy about his age who introduced himself as John and shook his hand. His hands were calloused too and that put Daryl at ease. The store was larger inside than Daryl had thought It was and he could see that half the store was lamps and the other was ceiling lights. Daryl assured the owner that he was "Just looking". He wandered down the lamp side. This stuff was handmade and it was expensive. Daryl picked out ceiling lights for the kitchen and one that he really liked to go over the dining room table. He winced at the price but these lights were the right colors and the right style. They were ready to paint the kitchen and the dining room. It was time to put the lighting in.

John approved his choices, "I designed those lights to go together. I have two wall sconces that go with them and if you'll buy these I'll throw them in. Hell, they spent their whole life together. Don't want to break them up now."

Daryl found himself smiling, "Thank you. We're renovating a house and we'll have to do some rewiring to put in the sconces. Carol is gonna love them." _Her eyes are going to light up like a damn Christmas tree._

"Happy wife, a happy life". John was wrapping everything in heavy paper so that it wouldn't break on the way home. Daryl didn't even bother to tell him that Carol wasn't his wife _. I just like making her happy. I don't have to have a claim on her for that. It's America. I get to do shit because I want to._

The drive home seemed long today. Daryl decided to stop and fill up the truck, maybe get a coke. He pulled into a gas station and began filling up. There was a guy standing by a minivan on the other side of the pumps. Baby in the car seat. A woman holding a little girl's hand came out of the station and smiled at the man, "Go ahead. I'll just get Callie in her car seat."

Mr. Minivan smiled back, "I'll just be a minute." The woman put the little girl in her car seat and checked on the baby who had slept through it all. Mr. Minivan came back and held his wife's door when she got in. Then, he came around and got in and they drove off.

Daryl realized that he was standing there like some kind of an idiot holding onto the gas nozzle. The pump had clicked off and he was still standing there watching some strangers _. I miss Carol. I've been missing her all day. I want to talk to her and tell her about Merle and I want to go to that store with her. Maybe I want to hold her door when she gets in my truck and I want her to smile at me like that woman smiled at that man. Like she is damn happy to see him even if she saw him five minutes ago._

Carol's van was in her driveway when he got home. He didn't see Aaron's vehicle and he was glad _. I don't want them to see the lights before we them up. I don't need their approval. I know these are lights are going to be perfect._

He parked in his driveway but started over to the other house. The bags of trash were gone and that meant Aaron had picked them up. Carol opened the kitchen door and smiled at him. _Been waiting for that all day and I wish I had the nerve to hug her. Take a big ole whiff of her smell._

"How was your trip? Your brother doing okay?" Carol was wearing a long sleeved blue t shirt and he wanted to rub his face into the soft cotton of her shirt. _Would you mind if I just drooled on you for a bit?_

"Long drive. Merle is doing good which makes me kinda nervous. He don't do good for very long."

She smiled at that. "You hungry? Dinner is ready at the other house."

"I'm starved. Where's Sophia?"

"She's helping me." She stepped back in the house and called for Sophia.

He waited until all three of them were trooping toward dinner. "Got something for the house today". _I got it for you. 'Cause you and Sophia do more than fill up my empty hours. Makes me happy to see you even if I just saw you five minutes ago._

She waited by the truck as he unwrapped the dining room light. He handed it to her and she held it up to get a better look. Her face was solemn and she looked at the light from every angle, "It's beautiful and it is perfect for the dining room." She looked at him like she wanted to hug him but tears came into her eyes instead. "Daryl Dixon, you amaze me." He unwrapped the kitchen ceiling lights and last the two sconces. _You can hug me anytime. I won't put up much of a fight. I'll come along peaceful._

Carol was still wiping away tears when she saw the two sconces and he knew exactly what she was going to say, "We're going to have to run some wire in the dining room."

Nothing would do but that they would have to take the new lights into her house right now. Sophia went on to the other house to wash up for dinner. _Wall sconces don't rock her pre-teen world. Or maybe she is letting me have all of Carol's attention right now._

"I know this was expensive and I will write you a check this evening. Where did you get them?" _The woman was almost babbling. She's out of her comfort zone. Carol said, "Daryl Dixon, you amaze me." Oh, sweetheart, I would really like to amaze you right now but you aren't there yet. What was that Merle had said about forgiveness, "It ain't like it happens all at once. Just a piece at a time." Guess I have to let you get to that place where you want me to amaze you._

"I'm not taking a check from you. It was a gift. You have to feed me all the time. That was the deal and you don't get to weasel out. I'm hungry. How about we go eat dinner and then we can come back here and work on the wiring later?"

Carol touched the dining room light, "I am going to start looking for a dining room table and chairs." _Of course you are_. "Where did you buy the lights?"

He headed for the door, "Come on, I'll tell you about the place at supper. Maybe the next time you and Sophia could go with me? You would love this store."

He held the kitchen door open for her and he closed it behind her. She smiled at him and he felt his heart jump in his chest. _This is what it feel like to love a woman._

 **AN**

 **I do apologize for being all syrupy and not nearly snarky enough. The Muse didn't want to amuse on this chapter. She fought me tooth and nail (she plays dirty she does) and made me go all fluffy on this one. Even with Merle which is almost unforgiveable because Merle being all Zen is just so wrong. The Muse disagrees. She insists that Merle's has tough hide but a tender heart.**

 **I always want to stretch out the time before I put the Carol and Daryl together but I never quite make the slow burn. Carol is going to take a little longer to get the memo. Maybe.**

 **So Mission lights porn. I did restrain myself from describing the lights. But I do have a dining room table to think about.**

 **Review? I do appreciate your feedback.**


	6. In a Relationship

In a Relationship

Carol glanced at the clock on the wall. Another thirty minutes here at work and then she could head home. Friday afternoons were always so long and this evening she and Daryl were going to finish putting up the cabinets in the kitchen. The rest of the house was still a disaster but the kitchen was moving right along. The blue slate countertops were sitting in the dining room ready to be installed as soon as they got the bottom cabinets in tonight. The ceiling lights had blue stripes the same color as the countertops and she couldn't wait to see how it all looked together.

Eric moved his swivel seat closer to her, "Got big plans for the weekend. You and Andrea going to hit the clubs tonight?" Eric had met Andrea at her house and thought she was "smashing".

"Andrea is a happily married woman and I have a date to hang cabinets."

"You mean you and Daryl have a date to hang cabinets."

"Eric, Daryl and I are roommates. We aren't dating. Our relationship is based on mutual benefit. He's helping me with my house. I help him with his. End of story." _Eric had been complaining that she used the phrase "Daryl and I" too much. And she just had again._

Eric leaned back in his chair, "All good relationships are based on mutual benefit. That's why there are so many babies in this world. You get something that you want from the other person and they get something they want. You and Daryl are living in the same house and you can't tell me that you haven't noticed his arms, his fit body, and that awkward but adorable little grin."

That was the trouble with hanging out with Eric. He knew that she was attracted to men who looked and acted nothing like Ed. "Daryl is in good shape." _Very noncommittal. Like she barely noticed how strong he was and that he didn't have an ounce of fat on him. Not that I spend my time looking at Daryl's body._

"Daryl wants what you got too, babe. He is sneaking looks at you all the time. I'm telling you this because you need to be prepared when he finally makes his move. Which he is going to do. Now are you going to put on your big girl panties and be prepared with birth control?Or are you going to keep him friend zoned?"

 _I don't need birth control. I have Carol control._

Carol gave him a stern look, "Eric, mind your own business. I'm not going to get involved with Daryl. I promised myself if I got out of one bad marriage that I would stay single." _And so far that worked for me, but Daryl does have that awkward but adorable grin_. Which I totally ignore. Almost always.

"Carol, I have the guy for you. Sweet and smart. His name is Milton Mamet and he works over in forensics. He would be a great guy for you. You are spending too much time with Daryl. Give Milton a chance." _Seriously, his name is Milton Mamet_? _He sounds like a hamster._

"I just told you that I want to stay single, unattached and then you try to fix me up with someone. You aren't listening."

"You have given yourself time to heal. You did counseling. You are ready to have an adult relationship with a man. Milton could be your starter guy." _Starter guy? How long do I have to stay with the hamster before I get to move to the adult table?_

Carol took her foot and pushed hard on Eric's chair until he was back to his own work space. Eric laughed, "Okay, I'll give it a rest. So what are you doing tomorrow?"

Carol glanced at the clock, "Daryl and I are going to an auction. There is a dining room table and chairs there that might work in the house. One of Daryl's friends works at that auction house part-time, and showed him a flyer for an auction this weekend." _Damn, another Daryl and I slipped out._

Eric looked frustrated, "Why don't you and Daryl just buy a big brass bed at the auction? Would look great in the master bedroom. Hey, I think you deserve a big fling with the Daryl. Just enjoy the ride and when that flame burns out? I'll fix you up with Milton Mamet." _I guess Daryl gets to be my starter lover. Ladies, rev up your engines._

The mental image of Daryl lying on a big brass bed under a ceiling fan (Mission style of course) came to her. _Damn, even my sexual fantasies came complete with house porn. He would be propped up on the bed waiting for her. Naked because what sexual fantasy would put clothes on that body? What would he look like naked? Carol wrenched her mind away from thinking about a naked sweaty Daryl and back to work._

 _Carol Control to the rescue._

Daryl was waiting at the house. He looked grubby and sweaty and she wished that made her nose wrinkle up in disgust. _It's not like Eau de Motor Oil is an aphrodisiac, but it doesn't make me run screaming out of the house either._

Sophia was going with Andrea to one of Carl's Little League games. Rick was working and Andrea said that couldn't go unless she had someone more mature than herself with her. Carol was busy but Sophia promised to remind Andrea to act like an adult and ignore the other parents. _Little League was about parents praying that their kid didn't mess up and blaming everyone else's kid when they messed up. Little League games were a jungle and Andrea was afraid that she would wind up on YouTube. "Parents going Postal."_

"Andrea coming over tonight when she gets back from the game?" Daryl shook his head. "It's supposed to be fun." _Greasy Rider has morphed into Mr. Rogers. He may start wearing a sweater and welcome me to the neighborhood._

"Yes, we'll have to let her vent. Little League has another six weeks to go. Sophia is bringing her cell phone. Sophia is going to hold up her cell phone every time Andrea gets mad." _Andrea may be a stepmother but she loves Carl and she proves it my going to Little League games. She even bought a team t-shirt. That's real love and she may even wear it._

"Let's get the cabinets in. Tyreese and Oscar are so coming over in a couple of hours. The pork barbecue smells great. The baked beans are on warm in the oven. The Cole slaw is in the fridge. The beer is in the refrigerator. We're good." _Daryl is nervous about having his friends over. I don't think he has ever hosted a get together in his life. He's practically babbling. Beer and barbecue. Relax, Daryl. We got this. Shit, is "We" just another way to say "Daryl and I?" I am just being a team player. Not getting emotionally involved._

The island was already in place. They put the bottom cabinets in first using the level and plenty of shims to make sure that everything was set correctly. Right on time Tyreese and Oscar showed up and helped move the heavy slate countertops onto the island and fasten them down with silicone sealer onto the newly installed bottom cabinets.

Carol went over to the other house to get the food ready. _She and Daryl could have put the upper cabinets in but there was that male bonding thing going on. Daryl had been adamant that she not be involved in lifting the heavy countertop in place. It was too heavy for her and she knew it. Her role was to exclaim with delight at the countertop and compliment the men on what a good job they did. The slate looked fantastic and it was easy to go heavy on the gush. She gushed like Old Faithful for a good ten minutes and then left the men to do the upper cabinets. Feed and Praise._

It took them a good while and she fussed around the kitchen while she waited. The Three Amigos came back and the four of them ate dinner out on the back veranda. The conversation was mostly good natured ribbing between the three men. Carol enjoyed listening to them. They were funny without being malicious. Daryl didn't contribute much, but occasionally he got a few zingers in. Tyreese and Oscar left after thanking her for dinner. She and Daryl cleaned the kitchen quickly and then hurried back to the other house.

Carol ran her hand over the slate countertops. The conventional thing to do would be to put in granite countertops and stainless steel appliances and she had went rogue on choosing bluish green slate and went conventional with stainless appliances. She hated granite. It felt cold and sterile. She wasn't crazy about stainless steel but she had to think of potential buyers who would all whine because the countertops weren't granite. She loved the way the blue added color and depth to the room. "What do you think?"

"It looks like something in a magazine but better. Like it is a place to have a good time watching other people cook." Daryl was an awful cook and she refused to let him touch her pots and pans. He liked to hang around the kitchen and talk while she cooked _. We could do our own cooking show. I can cook and explain what I'm doing and all the women will be watching Daryl. He'll be wearing a tight t-shirt with no sleeves so that he can flex those arm muscles when he hands me a heavy pot. Women across America will be oohing and sighing. They'll be dropping their panties when he licks the cookie spoon erotically. I'll be the backsplash and he'll be the star, works for me._

"We still have to do the backsplash." _A creamy subway tile with a few touches of bluish green. It would tie in the lights and the countertops without being too dark_.

Andrea came in with the Sophia and Carl who got bored with the kitchen in ten minutes and begged to go finish a movie at Daryl's house. Andrea shook her head as they left, "Two years from now those two will make us nervous. So is there anything to drink in that new stainless steel refrigerator? I get a reward. I didn't do anything to bring shame and reproach to the Grimes family even though I wanted to."

Daryl handed her a beer, "You are such a good mother."

Andrea laughed, "I'm trying. I love this kitchen. What's next?"

They answered together, "The bathrooms". _Damn, now we are talking as one. I am spending too much time with Daryl. It's too easy with him. Too easy to talk about my life with Ed and to understand how the abuse he suffered as a child as affected him. Too easy to understand how important Merle is to him and that Daryl is only here until Merle gets out of prison. Then he'll leave and it will be too easy for her to be miserable without him._

The auction house was just beginning to fill up as they got there the next day. They claimed their seats by writing their names on the paper taped to the chair. Sophia sat down with her book. Carol and Daryl went to explore. The dining table was made of quarter sawn oak but the chairs were in bad shape. There were some antique mixing bowls that she coveted and Daryl kept looking at a slag lamp with a landscape overlay. It wasn't fancy but the landscape was beautifully done. Carol knew it would be pricey. It wasn't a reproduction. Carol fell in love with the sterling silver ware. Her mother had used her silverware for family occasions. Carol's job was to clean it gently and she had loved setting the table with her mother's favorite china and silverware. Ed had sold all of that off to buy newer flashier things.

They were back in their seats by the time the auction had started. The auctioneer started with some not so interesting items to get things going. Daryl squirmed in his seat and Carol suppressed a grin. She knew that he didn't like to be still. He kept leaning closer and asking her questions. He kept his voice low and his lips close to her ear so that it didn't disturb anyone else. _But the combination of a scrubbed clean smelling Daryl and the feel of his breath in my ear? Carol Control had taken the weekend off apparently and was off somewhere taking a cold shower._

The next item up to bid was one that hadn't seen on the flyer or on the auction floor. Carol knew that she was in for a long day when it came up. _An antique brass bed. Shit, look at the way Daryl is looking at that bed. He looks uncomfortable and now he is reading the sale paper like it has the clues to a buried treasure written on it. Maybe Daryl Control has taken the weekend off too?_

Daryl whispered that he was going to go look at the tools. _I managed to resist making an inappropriate comment. I need to stop thinking about Daryl in that bed. Damn Eric for putting that in my mind._

He was back in time for the dining room table which she was able to purchase for a fair price because the chairs were in such bad shape. Daryl bought some hand tools, "My grandpa had some like those and he would let me use them when we visited him _." Auctions are all about good memories. That's why we buy these things. To help us remember happy times in our lives. Isn't that why I am hanging around to see if I can get the silver?_

Daryl scooted off with his friend Big Tiny to load the table and chairs. He was very Big and not Tiny at all. The slag lamp camp up for sale and Carol bought it for Daryl _. I am taking Ed's insurance money and buying a man an expensive present. Revenge is best served cold and I am enjoying this way too much. Sooner or later I am going to have sex with Daryl and I hope that I enjoy the hell out of it. Revenge is best served hot in the event that you have revenge sex. But it won't be revenge sex. It will be because I'm ready, because I accept that Daryl is going off to live in some squalid cabin with Merle for the rest of his life. I just need a little more time to get there._

She bought the silver too. For herself and because this silver would someday be Sophia's as well. Her girl would have some happy memories too..

Daryl was shocked when she handed him the lamp, "This is for you." He protested so much that she knew that he really wanted the lamp, "No, you're taking it. We start the bathrooms tomorrow. I'm going to be a real bitch until those are finished. Better start off liking me before we begin." He gave her his best pissed off look and ungraciously took the lamp. Later that night she saw that he had set the lamp on a table beside his recliner. It looked good. Like it was always supposed to be there.

AN

 **The title? My nephew who is in love with a woman who is almost worthy to him is according to his Facebook page "In a relationship". That could mean almost anything and since Caryl is a work in progress I used it. The girlfriend is wonderful but he's my boy, you know what I'm saying?**

 **You must know by now that I personally don't like granite countertops, so Carol goes rogue and skips the granite. Carol and Daryl should definitely have blue slate countertops.**

 **Quarter sawn oak comes from very large oak trees and is usually only found in antique furniture.**

 **I like to add odd characters and can't you see Big Tiny picking up heavy furniture at an auction? Certainly would suit him better than winding up in prison.**

 **Carol in the television version has control issues. So does this Carol. She doesn't like being out of control. She doesn't do impulsive things very often.**

 **I just ebayed (is that a verb? ought to be) a slag lamp and found the perfect one for Daryl. Not sissy at all.**

 **Little League is a jungle. Just saying.**

 **Who wants to watch the Caryl cooking show? Caryl in the Kitchen. I would watch it.**

 **I love your kind reviews and I hope that I make you laugh once in a while.**


	7. Finding My Way

Finding My Way

Daryl leaned against the island and watched Carol finish the last round of the kitchen backsplash. Creamy subway tiles dominated the backsplash but she had added blue subway tiles to create a small checkerboard at equal distances in the backsplash. _It is so simple and yet so beautiful. Classic looking but original. Just like Carol._

"Looking good." _Course I am looking at your ass and not your handiwork_.

Carol pushed the last tile in place and began to wipe it all down. "I'm taking the afternoon off. Andrea has a big test coming up and with this rain Carl can't get outside. I'll take Carl and Sophia to the movies and out to eat." _That'll take the whole afternoon. An afternoon that I won't be working with Carol. I want to go to the movies. Never got to go when I was a kid because the Will Dixon would have hit me in the face for just asking for the money. I want to go with Carol and the kids. Man up, Daryl_."

"What are you going to watch? _Subtle, Daryl. Don't go all needy._

Carol made a face. "Terminator Returns. Sounds just awful but they both swear that they want to see it." _The tiger observes its prey. Waits until they feel safe and then pounces._

"My back doesn't feel quite right. I think I'll give it a rest this afternoon if you aren't going to be working. Maybe work on the bathrooms this evening." Carol looked concerned. _Might as well pounce_. "There was some movie I wanted to see."

Carol looked a little suspicious, "What was the name of the movie?" _Shit, think Daryl._

"Don't remember, its science fiction." ' _Cause there is always a science fiction movie playing. And I actually like science fiction. Every good lie is based on truth. Book of Merle 1:10._

Her face brightened, "Do you want to see the remake of Aliens? It's at the same movie theater." _It's better to be lucky than good. I loved Aliens._

 _Going on for the kill_ , "It can't be as good. Nobody can be a better Ripley than Sigourney Weaver, but I loved the movie." _Look nostalgic. Like you and your buddies watched this movie and screamed like little girls at the scary parts. The good times that never were._

"Come with us and you can watch "Aliens" and I'll take the kids to "Terminator Returns _". The prey falls to the predator. You manipulated her from the get-go to get what you wanted. Merle would be so proud._

"Okay, I will. Who is playing Ripley?" _Cause I jerked off thinking about Sigourney Weaver for years._

 _Carol gave me an odd look. Woman is no idiot. Try to look innocent_. "We're leaving at noon. I'll make you a sandwich and then we'll eat after. Is that okay?" Carol finished wiping up the backsplash.

"I'll be ready. Gonna go back and work on the bathroom floor. It's still not level. Maybe we can buy some more leveler compound while we're out?" Carol nodded and stepped back to the island to get a look at the backsplash. "That checkerboard pattern really jumps out at ya." _She just nods at me but I see how pleased she is to get a real compliment._

Daryl finished in time to get a shower, shave, and get dressed in the right clothes. He knew that Carol liked him in blue jeans and shirts that showed off his arms. So he wore a polo shirt that he had worn before and her eyes had widened just a bit when she saw him. He got the same reaction this time. _I'm a swine but she's wearing blue jeans, boots, and that blue top that shows off her tits. All is fair in love and war._

He drove. The kids clattered in the back and he plotted how to get Carol in "Aliens" with him. His stars lined up because Carl said innocently, "Daryl, are you going to have to watch the movie by yourself?"

Daryl shot him a look in the rear view mirror. There was a sort of predatory glint in that lad's eyes that he didn't like. _Did Carl want to watch the movie with Sissy and without Carol? He's only twelve. She's only twelve. I'm going to kick his ass._

"I am a big boy. I can watch a movie by myself _." I'm actually looking forward to seeing the movie. I'll still be going out to eat with my "family" afterwards_.

"Mom, why don't you go with Daryl? You told me that you loved that movie. Carl and I are meeting some friends there. We'll wait in the lobby if we get out first." Sophia looked more innocent than Carl _. Merle would love these kids._

Carol looked unconvinced but his stars just kept lining up when they got to the movie. It was still raining so he let them off in front of the theater and then parked the minivan. It was set up by the time he got there. There were other little rug rats about the same age of Carl and Sissy and one set of parents promised that they would keep an eye on Sophia and Carl and would wait with them in the lobby. Carol caved and he bought her ticket and she bought the snacks. _No wonder I love her. She remembered that I like Twizzlers. Then there is her ass in those jeans._

"Carl's been really good to Sophia. He introduced her to all his friends and she seems very happy at that school. Just going to the movies with her friends is a big deal to Sophia." Carol handed him a soda and his Twizzlers. _He knew what it was like growing up in a house with an abusive father. Being afraid all the time. Never wanting anyone else to know._

The movie theater wasn't too crowded so they settled in an almost empty section which worked out really well because both of them knew most of the good lines in the movie and could recite from memory. She did Newt's line, "They mostly come at night … mostly" and Ripley's "Get away from her, you bitch" perfectly. He settled for doing some classic Hicks and Burke lines. _The special effects are better than the original and I should stop wondering if Carol's lips taste all salty and buttery from the popcorn._

The kids didn't shut up on the way to the Mexican restaurant. Carl kept imitating "Arnold" and Sophia kept giggling. Carol was quiet but every once in a while he caught her looking at him. _She's worried that she crossed some line in the movies. That we were more than two friends watching a movie together. She isn't so confident hanging out with a straight guy who wants to get in her pants._

The rain had stopped when they got to the restaurant and they walked in together. Carl and Sophia scooted into a booth together and twinkled at him. _Carol sat her ass down in the booth like she didn't know she had been played. Wonder if Sissy knows she is getting played by Carl. Notice there were some other boys in that theater. He is marking his territory, the little shit. I'm keeping my eye on him. I know boys. I am one._

The conversation was dominated by the kids. Apparently poor Carl wasn't exactly lighting up the baseball field with his hitting. _Like I give a rat's behind if this kid is a loser at baseball. I never even got to play Little League._

Sophia mentioned that there was a park nearby with batting cages and pitching machines. I am being played. _Those two want me to drive over there and let the little shit practice_. _Like I am a damn chauffeur, but Carl has been a good friend to Sissy_. "You wanta go over there after we eat and hit a few balls. I got time."

He was the last to order and he just picked whatever Carol was having. The food arrived sizzling hot and all four of them plunged in like they were starving. _The mood was relaxed and it felt as if they did shit like this all the time._

Then he drove to the park that had the batting cages. Carol and Sophia disappeared in the direction of the restrooms and they both wanted to see the ducks on a distant pond.

He and Carl watched them go, "I don't know anything about baseball." _Didn't want the boy to get the wrong idea_.

"I just keep striking out. I'm going to be the kid that only gets to come in for one inning if I don't do better." Carl admitted.

They fed the machine enough quarters and Carl stepped into the plate, swung wildly at the first three pitches, and missed them all. _Carl looked ready to burst into tears. Merle would have called him a damn pussy._

Daryl patted Carl's shoulder, "Just swing the bat naturally. Don't try to hit it out of the park. Just let me see that."

Carl swung the bat again and Daryl stopped him, "You ain't no big leaguer. Just swing like you want to meet something in the air. Even like."

Carl tried again. "That's better. Now next time don't think about anything but meeting the ball. Just swing easy and try to meet it. That's what I do when I hunt. I put everything out of my mind and I focus on my target. "

Carl missed three in a row, but he wasn't swinging wildly and he hit it on the fourth ball. Daryl just stepped back and let the kid work through it and the kid was killing the ball most of the time. Carol and Sophia came back later and every one took a turn. Daryl missed the first two on purpose and he laughed when Carl reminded him to "focus" on his target. He hit the next one far enough to impress his audience. Sophia managed to make contact most of the time and Carol swung halfheartedly and handed the bat back. _Little afraid to let out her inner warrior. Too much time suppressing it._

Carl came back in and nodded in Daryl's direction, "Relax, just try to meet the ball, and don't think of anything else." Carl repeated the mantra to himself and he made good contact with the ball on most of his swings. _Showing off for Sophia, the little shit._

Daryl noticed that Carl was dropping his shoulder after a while, "That's enough, Tiger. Better save something for the game."

Carl lingered by the van when they got home. Carol and Sophia went on in the house. _Must be a man to man talk._

"Thank you, Daryl. You helped me and I appreciate it. Just hope I can remember what you told me when I get in a game."

"You'll do fine. Now get the hell outta here so I can get some work done."

Daryl picked up the leveling compound and carried it into the house. _I have to get changed and maybe I'll get some work done._

Sophia camped out in the kitchen in a lawn chair reading while he and Carol worked on leveling the floors in the bathrooms and sanded the dry wall in the upstairs bedrooms. They talked as they worked. "You remind me of Ripley in the movie. Never get between a female and her child."

Carol looked sad, "I didn't do a good job of that in the past or I would have got away from Ed long before I did."

"You got away. That's what matters. Don't put yourself down. It ain't easy to just walk away. They get in your head." _I ain't judging. I understand_.

She nodded and changed the subject, "You were wonderful with Carl. You'd make a great father." _I don't know shit about being a good father._

He gave her a slow once over and she blushed, "I am available. Just saying _." She blushed even more. I've got her on the ropes._

Daryl leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I got promises to Merle that I have to keep. You will always put Sophia first. But maybe you and me could carve out something that is just for us? Never cared for any woman the way I care about you." _I could have spun some shit that I wanted to make all her tomorrows nothing but rainbows and unicorns, but I don't even know how to do that. I owe Merle and he needs me. Carol don't need to get stuck with a dumb ass redneck like me for life. We're just two fucking ships passing in the night._

Carol looked flustered, "Maybe we could carve out something. I am attracted to you, but I'm not really good at sex _." Oh, I think you will be wonderful at it. The Daryl is going to show you how damn hot you really are. You are going to break my fucking heart and I know it. I'm never going to love anyone but you. You'll move on to some guy that drives a Volvo and who will be a good and faithful husband to you. I am just your starter guy and you are my forever woman._

He kissed her again. Not so lightly and just enough so that she would know that he wanted her without being pushy. They went downstairs and locked up the house. Carol went upstairs with Sophia and he took a shower to wash off the dust.

Carol called him at noon the next day, "The school called me at work. Sophia is running a fever and I called her pediatrician."

"Do you need me to go with you?" _Like I know what to do._

"No, I can handle this, but I may need you to get the prescriptions. Sometimes the pharmacies get backed up. Is that okay?" She sounded worried.

"Just text me with what you need. I can get it and run it home." Oscar had kids and he had let some of the other fathers work late or early to make up time.

There was a text at two o'clock. "Just got out of the doctor's office. It's the flu, and he gave me a prescription."

At two thirty, "The pharmacy is backed up." He called her at three, "I'm leaving work. Where is the pharmacy?"

He was home in twenty minutes with the prescription. Sophia was in bed upstairs and Carol came down to get the medicine. She looked stressed and Daryl asked, "Is there anything else I can do to help?"

Carol shook her head, "I don't think so."

"How's she feeling?"

"Her doctor says that her fever will probably spike off and on for a couple of days. Sometimes children who get this strain of the flu get pneumonia and if that happens she will have to be hospitalized." Carol's voice got a little quivery at the end and he put his arms around her and she nestled for just a few seconds into him.

"I have to get back to Sophia." She pulled away.

"I'm going back to work. Text me if you need anything. I'll work at the other house this evening, but I'll take the phone." Daryl kissed her cheek. "You have to tell me what you need, okay?" _'Cause I am clueless about sick kids but I want to help._

He didn't see much of Carol or Sophia for three days. He kept stocking Gatorade in the refrigerator and working on the bathrooms. He wasn't sleeping well so he decided that he might as well work. Rick and Carl helped him Monday night. Andrea was still studying for the big test and they were at loose ends as much as he was. They got the sinks and toilets in and everything worked. Everything was finished but the tile in the showers. The upstairs bathroom had a bathtub and a small shower and the downstairs had a larger shower.

He talked to Carol Tuesday evening. Sophia's temperature wasn't spiking as high now but it wasn't normal either. Carol gave him a list of things to buy after work but he went to the grocery store and then went to work on the house. He had mapped what he wanted to do and he worked until midnight to finish. Carol was downstairs when he got home. Her hair was still wet from her shower and she looked exhausted. _She is so beautiful that she makes my heart hurt to look at her._

"How's Sophia?"

"She is sleeping more comfortably. I'm staying home with her tomorrow, but she is better." Carol drank some Gatorade. "How is the house going?"

 _First time she has asked about the house_. "Not getting much done without you there to boss me around. Go to bed, you look ready to fall down. Do you need anything?"

Carol smiled wearily at him, "No, I don't need anything. I am going to bed." She hugged him before going upstairs.

He stopped by a Walmart on the way home the next day. Sophia was downstairs looking like shit when he got home. Daryl figured that telling her that she looked death warmed over was probably not right. "You remember that book that you were reading on Sunday?"

"Yeah, I finished it that night. I think I left it at the other house." Sophia looked puzzled, "You want to read it?"

Daryl handed her a plastic bag, "Now that you have finished it, I got you the movie and the next book in the series. Give you something to do until you start feeling better."

Sophia tore open the bag, "That's great. We can watch the movie together and I can tell you all the reasons why the book was better. Thank you, Daryl." She gave him a big hug.

Daryl pretended that he was afraid that she would infect him, "Don't give me those flu cooties." _Fuck you, Mr. Volvo driving man. I love Sissy and she knows it._

Carol went into the kitchen. _She is going to cry. Sophia being sick is making her too emotional. She should handle things better like I do._

His phone buzzed just then and it was Carl on the line, "Dad having to work later than he thought and Andrea needs to study. Can you take me to the game?" _Fuck, no. I got plans that don't include babysitting your spoiled ass to a fucking Little League game. "_ Get your ass over here. Sophia is up and you talk to her while I get a shower _." Damn boy_.

Carl got two hits in the game and like a good almost daddy he managed to use his phone to preserve it for eternity. Rick was there for the last hit. A solid single that Carl managed to make it to second base when the shortstop threw it over the head of the first baseman. He and Rick celebrated by punching each other on the shoulder.

Sophia was asleep when they got back and Carol watched the video of Carl hitting the ball dutifully. "How bad were the parents?"

"Where is Child Protective Service when you need them?"

It was Thursday night before Carol saw the bathrooms. The master bathroom was perfectly tiled with white subway tiles and with a blue and black mosaic bordering the top of the shower below the window. He had created niches along the shower with the mosaic at the niche. The shower floor was white with a scattering of the blue and black tiles. The backsplash at the vanity sink was the same blue and black mosaic. The bathroom floor matched the floor of the shower stall. Carol loved it.

The upstairs bathroom was white and blue subway tiles. It was simple and looked fantastic. Daryl had created a backsplash in the same pattern. Sophia was tired and they went back to the house to watch the video with her.

Friday night they painted crown molding and prepped to paint the dining room, living room and the downstairs bedroom. Carol looked at him as he finished putting up the last strip of painter's tape. "You kept asking me when Sophia was sick if there was anything you could do for me."

"Yeah, but I couldn't do much more than go pick something up from the store."

Carol looked flustered again, "There is something you can do for me now."

Daryl got down off the ladder, "What do you need?"

"I want you to take me to bed." _Good thing I got off that fucking ladder before she said that. I probably would have fallen off and wouldn't be able to do either of us any good. "_ Not right now. I mean later after Sophia goes to sleep. You do have something here, right?" _She sounds so nervous. Guess she means condoms. She would be practical. I guess sex in the new bathroom is out. For now anyway_.

Daryl kissed her, "I can do that for you." _Like a million times, sex on an endless loop, and we'll ride that merry go round as long as you want._

AN

Here's the thing. I can write house porn and food porn and arm porn ect. But I am awful at writing porn porn. So don't expect their first time to be anything but a comedy of errors.

Daryl loves Carol but he is feels an obligation to Merle.

Carol loves Daryl but she is afraid to make a long term commitment to anyone but Sophia. They are ships passing in the night.

Next chapter will be Carol's side of the event.

I love your reviews.

.


	8. First Time, Again

.

First Time, Again

Carol put on her robe and left her bedroom door open. She was nervous but determined to go through with what she had promised Daryl. Fear had kept her from leaving Ed and fear cast a long shadow. She had moved forward in some parts of her life but the memory of her life with Ed had kept her from trusting any man enough to be intimate with him. And then she met Daryl.

Daryl was an enigma. He could talk so tough but he was the kindest man she ever knew. He was closed off in so many ways but he had opened himself up for her and Sophia. She trusted him not to hurt her and she wanted to be with him.

Eric had teased her this afternoon, "So is tonight the big night?"

She was still behind at work from being out with Sophia and she had looked over at him, "What big night?"

Eric grinned, "The night that you two make the beast with two backs. Sophia is better and you have the heavy lifting finished at the house. So are you and The Daryl going to make whoopee tonight?"

"Fuck off". _My mother would send me to my room for using that word. Maybe tonight should be the night. Mom, I am going to my room with Daryl tonight. I wouldn't look if I were you._

"Oooh, I have hit a nerve. Words of advice. Make him use a condom. The man slept with Tiffany not long ago. No sex without protection." Eric gave her a pat on the back. "It isn't just sex with him. He adores you. So go be adored." _Sophia is asleep. I am ready to go be adored. And some other stuff._

Daryl was waiting at his bedroom door and he held up a long strip of condoms, "Like a boy scout, I am prepared." _If he thinks we need that many condoms then he better be prepared to use the last ten on somebody else._

He took her hand and led her to living room couch. Daryl had been googling how to teach someone to swim. First step was to take them to the shallow end of the pool. The bed represented the deep end. "Let's just hang out here a while."

They sat down side by side and Daryl put his arm around her and leaned in for a slow sweet kiss. Carol closed her eyes and kissed him back. He pushed her robe off and she put her hand on his arm as he kissed her again. Carol squeezed his arm as he trailed a kiss to her eat and traced her ear with his tongue.

"Gotta tell you something." He muttered _. No, you really don't. Talking isn't your forte. Kissing you got. Let's not talk. Seriously, don't talk anymore._

"Okay," _But I really hope you do the ear thing again. Like now._

"I have big scars on my back from where my father beat me with his belt." Daryl pulled away from her. "I usually don't take off my shirt." _There goes the whoopee._

Carol put her hands on each side of his face, "Take your shirt off." She kissed his mouth and rubbed her face against his. "You aren't the only one who feels vulnerable here."

"It ain't pretty." _Damn, men and their man pain. I'm an old fashioned girl. No foursomes. Took all my courage to do this with Daryl. Don't need anyone else in that bed._

"They don't have any place here tonight. Just you and me tonight. They got their pleasure out of our pain when they were alive. They are dead but think how it would pain them to know how we much pleasure we can give to each other." _Now move your ass on to the next page. The one in which I am screeching in ecstasy and you are moaning my name_.

Daryl kissed her again, "I want to give you pleasure. Tell me what you like." _Damn, a pop quiz. I'm really better at telling you what I don't like._

"Did you watch "Outlander"? I like what happens between Jamie and Claire." _I've seen your cable bill. You have Starz_. _Jamie even has scars on his back. Didn't slow him and Claire down._

Daryl laughed, "Are you going to be fantasizing about Jamie?" _Jamie means nothing to me now. He is so last season, but it was good while it lasted._

"I've been fantasizing about you. Wanting it to be real." _Just be half as good as my fantasies._

"Let's go in the bedroom. Think you are ready for the deep end." He stood up and pulled her toward him. He took off his shirt and kissed her. "You'll be saying Jamie who after tonight."

"I certainly hope so."

Daryl shut the bedroom door and pulled off his pants. He was wearing boxers and it was almost painfully clear that he was way ahead of her in this. _Slow down, sailor._

"You want candles. I have candles." Daryl wants this to be right. _Can you believe that he went to a store and bought candles and condoms? More condoms than candles but he has five packages of toilet paper in the pantry. He stocks up. Never know when condoms are going to start disappearing off of convenience store shelves._

He lit the candle while she sat down on the bed. "You ready?" _Not quite as ready as you are, but I am getting there._

He crawled over on the bed. "Come here, Carol." She slid down beside him and he kissed her again. His tongue traced her lips and their kiss deepened. His hand moved to her breast and began to knead the nipple and he bent and sucked it gently at first and then harder. His cock was pressed up against her and she wanted to feel him inside her. _I have been wanting that for a long time and just wouldn't admit it._

Carol kissed his chest and bit at his nipple and Daryl groaned, "You're going to kill me. Don't stop."

Soon his hand was between her legs and he murmured in her ear, "You are so warm and wet. You do want me." _More than Claire wants Jamie._

He stroked her clit with his rough fingers and she moaned, "That feels so good." _Don't stop, go faster,_

He laughed again, "Let me take you where you want to go." He sucked and nipped his way down between her legs and he took his fingers away and before she could mourn their loss he had replaced them with his tongue and his mouth. She bucked into his mouth and he hummed against her most sensitive member and increased his pace and she came in his mouth.

She gasped for breath, and he soothed her for a few moments by holding her and then he moved aside and got out a condom, tore it open, and put it on his erect cock. He moved over her again and carefully entered her. He slid in easily and he pushed himself all the way in. He thrust in again and he moved her hand between her legs, "Touch yourself". He thrust a few more times and she felt the pressure mount to come again. _Don't stop, go faster_. Daryl pumped a couple of times and then he groaned and he rolled off of her. _Game over. That isn't the way it works. You are supposed to be a sex machine. Tireless and perfect._

Daryl's breathing began to slow, "Sorry about that. Next time will be better." He laughed, "I shot my wad like a virgin." _He's Daryl. Not a robot. God, he's beautiful lying there all sweaty and naked. And he buys his condoms in bulk and in a size large._

Carol kissed his mouth and could taste herself on him. She laughed with him. "I guess we got that first time over… really fast."

He laughed again, "Come on, now. First time I saw you naked. One look and I lost my concentration. I'll make it up to you." _It isn't just the sex that has me hooked. It is that I feel so damn comfortable laughing and talking with Daryl after we had sex. I still like him and trust him and now I want to do that again. Only for a lot longer_.

It wasn't long before they began to kiss again. They were both more relaxed and this time she climaxed with him inside her.

TWDTWDTWD

The next two months were the happiest in Carol's life. She and Daryl moved back to her house when it was finished. They gave a party to celebrate finishing the house. Daryl used the grill on the newly built back deck like a pro. There was lots of food and drink and a good time was had by all. It would have all been perfect if Carol could only believe that it would last forever.

Daryl's house was their next project. Daryl and his friends did all the heavy lifting. Carol concentrated on redoing the kitchen and Daryl redid the bathrooms. Most of Daryl's furniture was stored in his basement. The work was going well and by the middle of June it was finished.

Their house was decorated with a mixture of his and her furniture. Daryl wasn't giving up his television, recliner, and lamp. Their bed was from Daryl's house and had belonged to his aunt. They searched antique stores and went to a few auctions and soon their house was finished.

Carol was busy at work when her phone beeped to signal a text from Daryl. She suppressed a grin. Daryl had seduced her this morning into an early morning romp and she had nearly been late for work. He had kissed her goodbye and left with Sophia who was taking a summer school course in computers. Daryl didn't text often but she had kept every text on her phone. Her first thought was that it was too long. Daryl usually just texted, "I love you".

This time was different. This time he broke her heart. "Carol, I have to go. I have promises to keep and I am moving on. We made good house together, but it's over. Don't look for me."

Most of his things were gone from their house. He left the television but took the lamp that she had bought him. She put up a brave front for Sophia, but cried herself to sleep every night for weeks. Then she put her house up for sale and began to look for a small farm in the country. Daryl had moved on and she couldn't live in this house without him. This was the house that they had created together. Too many memories here. She was moving on too.

 **AN**

 **Dodges cyber stones. Come on you must have known that sooner or later the siren call of Merle would break up their happy home.**

 **You'll understand why Daryl dumped her so firmly in the next chapter.**

 **Be kind.**

 **Review?**


	9. The Right Thing

The Right Thing

Daryl pulled into the employee parking lot with five minutes to spare. He grabbed his lunch and got out of the truck feeling on top of the world. Two men in dark suits approached him and he had the sinking feeling that this day was now taking a nose dive.

The taller of the suits spoke, "Mr. Dixon, we need to talk to you." They flashed badges. _Oh, shit_.

Daryl knew they were FBI. Who else would wear dark suits in Georgia in the summer time? _Merle's already in jail_. _What has he done now?_

"I don't want to be late for work. Can you talk to me later?" _Like the FBI were just annoying telemarketers that carried weapons_.

"Mr. Dixon, I think it would be best if you called in sick today." _Oh, shit. Guess they want more my credit card number_. "Why don't we drive back to your house? I'm Special Agent John Ford. Special Agent Summers will drive your truck and you can ride with me. _Well, sure. I mean you're special agents. I don't let ordinary agents drive my truck._

Daryl got in the car. They weren't giving him any other option. _Why didn't they send Mulder and Scully? I saw_ _chupacabra one time. Gave up the shrooms after that. I believe in UFOs. It just doesn't make sense that humans would be the smartest of all beings. C'mon one evening of reality TV and you know that somewhere in the vast regions of universe there is more intelligent life._

Ford drove up the driveway of the house he owned and not the one that was his home. Summers parked behind them and they all got out and went into the house that was not his home. _The FBI doesn't know where I live. Probably not a good time to tell then they fucked up. They don't seem to have much of a sense of humor. Probably it is the corncob stuck up their ass that makes them that way._

The house was starting to take shape. The kitchen looked great. Carol had used soapstone on the countertops in the kitchen and painted the cabinets white. The bathrooms were finished and they had built new shelves by the fireplace in the living room. It still needed painting and the floors redone. Ford took one look, "You seem to be remodeling Mr. Dixon." _This guy is a regular Sherlock Holmes, nothing gets by him._

"What do you want with me?" _Beta Agent Summers walks around the house while Alpha Agent Ford does the talking. Suspect still in the dark._

"Your brother is an informant for the Bureau. Merle contacted us through the prison chaplain six months ago. His cell mate was a man named Larry Stowers. They were both doing time for meth distribution. Your brother was a low level distributor, but Stowers was more interesting." _Merle a snitch. No way in hell. Merle wanted out of prison though. Told me that he was getting out. Told me not to visit again until he called me."_

Ford started again, "Stowers was a lot more than a meth distributor. He was part of a hate group. He and his two brothers are the leaders of the White Warriors. Part Nazi and self-funding terrorists. Nazi because they hate everybody who isn't a white dumbass like they are. Self-funding terrorists in that they are profoundly capitalistic. They were in the meth business, now they are pushing heroin, and they sell weapons to the highest bidder. They take the profits and invest in legitimate businesses. Larry is the weak link. Got nailed with a trunk full of meth. Got sent to prison and met your charismatic brother."

"Your brother got Larry to talk. Convinced Larry that he wanted to be a White Warrior. Merle told you not to visit because he was being visited by Linda Stowers, Larry's smarter twin. Daryl charmed her into trusting him and she started carrying messages between the White Warriors and your brother. He handed everything to us. Merle's going to testify against the White Warriors. Larry did his time and was out the door last week. We have enough information to nail the White Warriors right now, but we want their source for explosives. Then we close in and we go to trial. You and your brother are going into our witness protective program. Merle is going to collapse at the prison this morning and he will be pronounced dead at the local hospital. The remains will be cremated and Merle Dixon will cease to exist" _. Merle charmed you guys too. He'll probably just take off to Mexico and try to drag me with him. It's a con._ _Has to be._

"I have a life here. I just can't leave". _Can't leave Carol and Sophia. Can't give up my family._

Summers was back, "Daryl, the White Warriors don't play games. They have guys at the prison that do their bidding. They have guys here that can pay you a visit. You won't like them. They'll kill you and anyone you care about. You signed in to the prison when you visited Merle and you gave your address. It is on file at the prison. They knew that Merle had a brother that visited him. That means by tomorrow they will know where you live if they don't already. You have to go and you have to do it this morning. Your life here is over. You can't tell anyone where you are going and why."

There it was. He had to do the right thing. He had to protect Carol and Sophia. "I live next door with my girlfriend. Will you protect them?"

Summers nodded, "The White Warriors will send their people to find you if they suspect that Merle died too conveniently. We're moving him to the infirmary right now because he is having chest pains by so by tomorrow this house will get a visit. We're going to stage it as if you left abruptly. We're going to do surveillance here because we want to locate as many White Warriors as we can find and we'll be here for the next few days. Merle never told anyone that you had a girlfriend. In fact, he said that you like your women drunk and easy. Just used them to satisfy your itch. Said you were basically a loner. Merle must have been protecting her all along."

"Why is everything happening all at once?"

"One of the inmates told the chaplain that Merle was a snitch and that the hit would be this afternoon. We had to move the timeline up. I'm sorry that you didn't get more warning." Ford actually sounded sorry.

He was numb inside. The three of them walked to the other house and Ford called someone on his cell phone. "The house needs a privacy fence built between this house and the ones next to it. It needs to be finished by this afternoon. Make it look like it has been here for a long time."

He packed most of his clothes and the lamp that Carol had given him. He took the long t shirt that she slept in and her pillowcase. Summers was waiting in the kitchen, "I love this kitchen. You and the girlfriend designed this?"

Daryl leaned against the island, "We did the whole house together."

"You built something beautiful here." _More than you can ever know by looking at a countertop or crown molding. Two wary and damaged people built a loving home here._ _We tore down our walls and let the other in and now I am leaving Carol in the ruins._

"We really did. I'm sending her a text. Telling that I am leaving and won't be back." _I hate myself for sending you that text. Better you hate me than you being physically hurt. I am so sorry, but I can't stay. I would only lead them to you and Sophia. I can't take you with me. You have a home, job, friends, and a good life here. Sophia is happy here. You're safer here._

Daryl picked up his belongings and trudged to his truck. Four men were already building a solid wall between the houses and they had dumped enough gravel on his side of the fence to obliterate the path that ran between the two houses. Soon there would be no sign that the people who lived in these houses ever knew each other.

Merle had called him after his last trip to the prison and told him not to come back for a few months. That seeing Daryl out and free made him crazy. Merle was a complete shit at times but he would never tell these guys about Carol.

Summers rode with him in the truck and gave him directions and they took the interstate heading north. He had a feeling that he was finally getting to leave Georgia.

TWDTWDTWD

His new home was in Virginia. A nice little town set in in the foothills of the Appalachians. Had a good sized college and high tech industries. Very middle class and he thought that he and Merle would stick out like sore thumbs. The house was in a cookie cutter housing development and he was waiting in the living room when Ford drove in with Merle.

Merle hugged him tight, "You okay, Lil' Bruther?" _You asshole. I missed you so much._

"I'm fine. You look good for a dead man _." He looks like crap. Like he hasn't slept in a week. Dying today must have been tough because he had to play dead and not be able to run his mouth._

"Never better. The old Merle is gone. I'm a new man as of today." _Now that is scary._

"Well, let's sit down and I'll give you two your new identities." Ford sat down in their beige living room couch which sat on a slightly lighter beige carpet. He opened his briefcase and took out two folders. _I am in beige hell._

Daryl took a dining room chair and moved it toward the living room area _. Carol would really hate this house. Open concept, granite countertops, and stainless steel appliances. God, I miss her. I can write a book about what I miss._

Merle stretched and sat down beside Ford, "Reveal the new me. Then I have a date with the shower."

Ford laughed, "I think you're going to like the new you. Maybe it's the guy that you always wanted to be." He handed Merle a folder, "Read this later, but here are the Cliff notes. Your new name is Michael Reynolds. You just bought a bookstore in town. You were recently divorced and want to start all over in a new town. Your new clothes are in your bedroom."

Ford turned to Daryl, "And you are Mark Reynolds. You are starting work at Horvath Construction tomorrow morning. Dale Horvath retired from the Bureau a few years ago. He started this business and he is getting ready to retire again. You are a licensed contractor in North Carolina. Dale will show you the ropes and then he will retire. You'll do great, Mark." He handed a folder to Daryl. _I have to work? Merle going to hang around a store all day and read books. I'll be out there in hot sun moving cement by wheelbarrow. Where is the justice? Why didn't they make me gay? I could open an antique store and spend my off hours redecorating this shitty house. Guess I didn't think that one through. Better stick with home construction._

"Merle, your Volvo is in the garage. Daryl, you are now driving a Subaru. You like to spend your weekend hiking the Appalachian Trail. You're the loner and Merle is the social brother. Merle is going to let his hair grow and Daryl is going to cut his short. Merle will wear glasses for reading because he actually needs to and is too vain to admit it. _Volvo driving man is Merle? Over my dead body which may be a bad way to put that considering this situation._

They went out dinner that night. Merle dressed in khaki pants and blue denim shirt that looked expensive. Daryl wearing shorts, sandals, and t shirt. Ford and Summers sat at a nearby table while Merle devoured a steak and Daryl ate chicken and vegetables. ' _Cause Mark is "an avid hiker and back packer" who "gave up hunting for sport". Mark isn't going to be a fun guy. I can tell._

Merle had demanded to be driven to his bookstore before they went to eat. He had walked around the stacks of books and the comfortable chairs. He examined the coffee pot and the little kitchen in back. He turned to Summers, "Have you read the new Harper Lee book? It's not her best work but the questions it raises about societally approved racism makes it work reading."

Merle sounded like a middle aged liberal. The kind of guy who drove a Volvo and wanted to install solar panels but had never got around to it. A dedicated Democrat but thinks the party has settled to close to middle. _How come he is so good at it?_

Summers had grinned, "You'll do. Michael. You'll do.

Merle was drinking water with lemon. _Probably going to stop at the liquor store on the way home._ "Michael, red meat isn't good for your heart?" _You know so that you can be in good shape when the White Warriors lights up our asses or the FBI hunts us down_.

Merle smiled back, "Mark, I only eat red meat once a week. You know that." _Shit, he's scaring me a little._

They did make a stop on the way back to their beige house. Merle bought a lottery ticket. Claimed that this was his lucky day.

Ford and Summers went on to their motel. Merle wanted to be outside so that he could see the stars and they sat on the back deck with its plastic Adirondack chairs and watched the universe unfold before them.

"What are you up to?" Daryl wanted answers.

Merle sighed, "I was in prison. My usual distractions weren't available. I started talking to Father Gabriel just to pass the time. Larry Sowers was my cellmate. He had lots of power there. Guys did his bidding. Seemed safe to be on his side. So when he started with the White Warrior shit I was right there with him. Dad was a racist. We grew up hearing that over and over and I never questioned it.

Gabriel is a good man and I'm going to miss him. He's taking a church in some backwater town in Georgia and I don't think I'll see him again. I can't say that I'm conventionally religious, but I do believe in God. We're supposed to love one another. You can't be racist and a follower of Jesus.

Larry was stoned one night at the prison. Pills. Easy to get in prison. He started talking about some of the things that the White Warriors were going to do. Next big thing was to blow up a Black church. A big church with hundreds and maybe thousands of worshippers inside. Make it look like it was the work of some other white supremacist group. Funnel weapons to Black hate groups in that city so that they would retaliate. Start a race war.

I didn't want to be a snitch. It isn't safe in prison and I was all about being safe. Staying below the radar. Not rocking the boat. I tried to ignore what I heard, but every time I closed my eyes I saw what would happen. The screams and the blood of innocents. Finally, I went to Gabriel and told him that he was to contact the FBI and no one else. I got Larry and then Linda to talk to me. I'm going to testify in court and I'm sorry that this is taking you away from your girlfriend. But this is the right thing to do and for once I am listening to my better angels."

Daryl looked up at the cold uncaring stars and he asked Merle's God to protect Carol and Sophia. He wanted to be with them, but he would only endanger them. Merle needed his support and he was bound by blood and love to help his brother do the right thing.

Their father represented all that was wrong in this world. He had tried to make his sons like him, but somehow they had managed to become better men. This new Merle? Maybe Merle finally just found who he really was. Hadn't he let himself be who he really was when he met Carol?

 _God, let me find a way to be with Carol and Sophia again. Please._

 **AN**

 **Did you peeps seriously think that Daryl would do the nasty with Carol and dump her the same morning?**

 **Merle doing the right thing does mess up the happy Caryl home. Carol is of course off weeping into her one pillowcase and wondering why there is a fence now between the two houses. Daryl is in Virginia clutching Carol's nightshirt and laying his newly shorn head on the other pillowcase. I suspect he is manfully crying too.**

 **The shooting in Charleston, South Carolina wasn't fiction. It was the work of a deranged boy but is it that far of a stretch to think that a hate group would do blow up a church or a synagogue? It is already happening.**

 **Merle was a reader in the television show. He quoted scripture and even on the rooftop in Atlanta he was in a dialogue with God. This time he did some listening.**

 **This chapter is sad. It is so hard to bring the snark when hearts are breaking.**

 **Carol is moving to a farm. Hope that can be funny.**

 **I love that you review so faithfully.**


	10. New Ground

New Ground

The next two days were spent getting acclimated to their new lives. Bank accounts were set up and all the details of living under new names complete with proper documents were finished. Summers had gone with Daryl to get hiking boots and the two of them spent Sunday hiking on the Appalachian Trail.

Daryl hated it at first. He was hot, tired, and he could feel blisters forming on his feet despite his new expensive socks and boots. The only thing that kept him going was his stubborn refusal to be bested by Summers who just kept on trucking up the damn rocky pathway like he was walking down a street.

His legs were screaming for a rest and Daryl finally gasped out, "Need a break".

Summers grinned, "Sure". He got off the path and sat down on one of the rocks strewn all over the mountain.

Daryl sat down gratefully. He drank water and ate jerky and began to look at his surroundings. He had been too busy watching his feet trying to avoid being tripped by roots and rocks. He would just glance up occasionally to see Summers move nimbly through the rocks like a damn goat.

They weren't at the top yet but they were high enough for him to notice how much cooler it was up here. The trees and brush had thinned out and it was more open up here. He stood up so that he could get the full effect of the view. It was like being on top of the world and he could see slightly lower mountain ranges that seemed to go on forever.

"It's amazing isn't it? This open areas are called the balds. You get great views from up here." Summers stood up and stretched. "You ready to go?"

They hiked along the ridge lines for miles enjoying the cool air and the quiet of the wilderness. Daryl was glad that Summers wasn't much of a talker. _Someday I'm bringing Carol and Sophia up here and we'll camp out and watch the stars come out one by one._

Eventually they turned around and went back to the Subaru. Daryl eased himself into the passenger seat and debated looking at his feet. He decided against it. "Thank you, I guess Mark will need to get out and hike around these mountains every chance he can. It's the only place he can be who he really is."

Merle had spent most of the day at his bookstore. "I just wanted to look it over when nobody was there. Read for a while and then took a walk around the town. Nice place."

 **Merle's Day**

Merle was at the bookstore early on Monday morning. He had the coffee going when his two employees got there. Christina Alston showed up fifteen minutes early. Maybe forty? Her smooth brown skin didn't give too many clues to her age. Tall, thin, wearing glasses, Ms. Alston looked like a middle-aged African-American schoolteacher. It was her voice that caught his interest. Rich and resonant and full of all the right words but there was a slight lilt to it that told him that this woman might possible have a sense of humor.

Glenn Rhee showed up on time looking a little worse for wear as a twenty something should on a Monday morning. Glenn was a part time student at the local college and he handled all the bookkeeping. Glenn cheerfully gave him the bad news that the bookstore was in the red and had been so for months, "Print is dead, might as well close now and save your money."

Christie scowled at Glenn which made Merle like her even more, "Print isn't dead. Some people like books. The store isn't making money because it can't compete with the chain book stores."

Merle decided that the two of them were raining on his parade. "Maybe we should talk about what changes need to take place. _Like I lose you two Debbie downers and hire two cute coeds to dress up the place._

Glenn gave a lengthy review of all the expenses with running a book store. _Way too much information, short round."_

Christie interrupted after five minutes, " _Shut the hell up, Glenn." Such a way with words. Probably go a master's degree and the best she can do is "Shut the hell up?"_

Glenn shut up which Merle appreciated. "Ms. Alston, do you have any suggestions?"

"I'm Christie. I am summer help. I teach American Literature at Carver High School here in town. I work summers to avoid my children who are seventeen and therefore are so much smarter than I am. I a teacher not an entrepreneur, so my ideas might not be worth much."

"I want your suggestions." _I have a few of my own. Just let me review the guidelines on sexual harassment before I say anything more._

She favored him with a smile that made him want to see that smile again. "This store is in the wrong place. A strip mall is no place for a book store. It should be downtown where there is foot traffic. The rent is too high here and there is no room for anything but shelves of books and a few chairs. We're not selling fast food; we're peddling books. People who buy books want to talk about the book with other people. Our target group is older, well-educated or well-read because you can be one and not the other, and who have enough money to buy books." _Merle Dixon thinks she is a fucking know it all. Michael Reynolds wants to take her to dinner and listen to her all night long. Both of them want to fuck her._

Glenn nodded agreement, "You need more room and lower rent. You could buy one of those stores downtown that got put out of business by chain stores."

 _I want this bookstore gig to work out. I like Glenn and Christie. I'm going to listen_. "Glenn, I want you to go downtown and find five locations to put the store. Our lease is up this month anyway. I want photos, real costs to operate a store in that area, square footage, and all the info that you can find. Come back tomorrow morning with all that data and we'll go over it." _Maybe I have watched a little much television. I quite fancy Michael Reynolds, entrepreneur._

Glenn looked startled, but he gathered up his electronic toys and departed like a man on a mission.

Merle got both of them a cup of coffee. "Call me Mike or Michael. You and I are going to talk today. Talk about books and you can tell me why you want to avoid your children."

"Michael, I love my children with all my heart, but I like talking about books with adults in the summer. Jada and James are going to be seniors next year. They spend their time freaking out because they don't know what they want to do in life. I need a break from all that teenage angst."

"I'm forty-five and I don't know what I want to do in life. Do you?" _I know I don't want to go back to prison. I know that I want to sit here and drink coffee with you. Can we shower together? With lots of beautifully scented body wash? That's for me, you already smell fucking wonderful._

The smile again. "Some days I think I do. Some days I don't have a clue."

 **Daryl's Day**

Dale had caterpillar eyebrows and had definite ideas about Daryl's role in Horvath Construction. Dale didn't need anyone to wheelbarrow cement; he needed someone to run the home renovation section. He already had Abraham in charge of the new construction. Daryl was sent home to change into khaki slacks and a polo shirt and then he and his tape measure went to do an estimate on a kitchen renovation. _If only Shane and Billy Bob could see me now. I must have made the team._

Jacqui Prescott ushered him into her home, a large brick house in an older part of town. "Come on in." She led him toward the back of the house to a cramped and ugly kitchen. "Do you have a magic wand to turn this pumpkin into a Cinderella kitchen?" _How about a construction crew and a barrel full of money?_

Daryl took another look at the room. His karma sucked. He would be expected to take this space and turn it into one of those sterile nightmares. _If his stars somehow aligned and he could be with Carol again? She might forgive him for dumping her like yesterday's trash, but she would never forgive him for creating a modern monstrosity in this graceful old home._

"Do you like to cook? Like to spend a lot of time in your kitchen? Tell me what you want here."

Jacqui Prescott smiled at him, "Why don't we sit down with a cup of coffee and talk about this house? It is a hundred years old and I bought it two years ago. I never had the money to renovate the kitchen. My brother was a chef. He would complain about this kitchen when he visited me. He died suddenly a few months ago and he left me some money. I would to take that and create a kitchen that Samuel would have liked. Can you do that, Mr. Reynolds?" Jacqui handed Daryl a cup of great smelling coffee.

Daryl sat down at the kitchen table and listened to Jacqui for a while and he wrote down a few notes. Then he got up with his tape measure and made some measurement and then pounded on a few walls. "I'm coming back tomorrow with a few ideas. I'm thinking if we took this wall down and opened up the space that would help. You want a real pantry right?" She nodded.

"The outside of the house is brick. See this wall? How about if we used old brick here. We could use it to display your antique Fiesta dishware. We'll take out those windows and put in larger ones. Make it brighter in here." _You'd like this kitchen, Carol. It won't be cookie cutter. It will be as warm and inviting as Jacqui Prescott is._

They walked around the space and talked some more and when Daryl left he took with him some cookies that Jacqui had made. _I need to stay busy. The walls just start coming in on me when I sit down. This kitchen will be a lot of work, but we can make some magic without a magic wand._

 _I'll let the customer decide if they want warm and inviting or cold and sterile._

 **Carol**

Carol sat down on her front porch to watch the August evening flow from twilight to darkness. Sophia and Carl were watching television in the living room. Andrea and Carl were visiting here in North Carolina while Rick was taking some sort of training in Quantico.

Andrea stepped out on the porch. "It's cooling down."

"How are you feeling?" Andrea had announced her pregnancy not long after she finished law school. She complained continually of nausea and how this not even here baby complicated her life. _Andrea is so excited about this baby. She is practically glowing_.

"About like you." _Guess I can't blame my pregnancy on the stress of finishing law school. I could sue the condom company for selling a defective product._ _This baby complicates my life but I love he-her already. Abandoned and knocked up. "I'm a means, a stage, a cow in calf. / I've eaten a bag of green apples, / Boarded the train there's no getting off."_

"Then you are feeling better? Did you talk to Rick this evening?"

"I haven't been sick all day. Rick's talking about taking a job in Virginia? What do you think?" Andrea sat down on a rocking chair. "The starting salary is twice what Rick makes in Atlanta."

Carol eased the sleeping puppy off her lap, "That sounds good. You can practice law in Virginia as well as Georgia. Let's take Muffin for a walk."

They walked the mile to the main road and back talking and laughing. Muffin made enough deposits along the way to convince Carol that he was good for the night. Both women paused to appreciate the sight of the white farmhouse with its wraparound front porch set well back from the road. _How long will I live here before I stop wanting to share it with Daryl? Even if he is a cowardly asshole who broke up with me by text message._

Carol shut the gate behind them, "Let's go to the beach tomorrow. Rick has another month at Quantico and the kids have two weeks until school starts. I start my job at the bank in a few weeks. I can rent a beach house big enough for us and even Muffin can go." _Adulthood sucks, it really does. Let's become beach bums? Drink margaritas and listen to Jimmy Buffett. Okay, virgin margaritas will be wild and crazy enough. My standards for wild and crazy are pretty low._

"Who is this woman who inhabits Carol's body? Impulse vacation? Are the pregnancy hormones making you a little cray-cray?" Andrea went up on the porch and plopped back in a rocker. _Not crazy, just want to make the most of my life. Spent too much time being afraid, from now on I do what I want to do._

"We're pregnant but not helpless. We can get to Sunset Beach in four or five hours. We'll be able to take long walks along the beach in the morning and the evening. The kids would love it. I have already paid for it. My treat. You let me cry on your shoulder after Daryl left. You listened to be rant and rave my way through all that. I want a vacation from serious driven Carol. I want to have some fun." Carol sat back down in her own rocker and Muffin begged until she picked him up. He snuggled up against her and went back to sleep.

Andrea snickered, "Look what happened the last time you had fun." _No complaints about the fun or getting pregnant. I did what I wanted to do._

"We're going to have babies next summer. You're going to be living in Virginia. We might not get this chance again." _Babies don't travel well. They poop and pee at really inconvenient times. They don't like change except when it involves their diaper at two o'clock in the morning._

"Let's do it. I'll call Rick and tell him we're leaving in the morning."

Two weeks later Carol hugged and kissed Carl and Andrea goodbye as they left to return to Atlanta. Rick was taking the job in Virginia. Andrea was going to pack up everything in Atlanta and put it in storage until they bought a house in Virginia.

Andrea hugged her, "Call me every night. We'll be back for Thanksgiving. If you need anything, call me. I'm pregnant, not helpless".

Carol and Sophia waved goodbye as Andrea and Carl drove off. Carol wiped back her tears. _Andrea, I am going to miss you so much._

 **AN**

 **Old Appalachian superstition. If your feel itch, then you are going to walk on "New Ground", that means to travel to new place. Our characters are in new surroundings and that is beginning to change who they are.**

 **It's a filler chapter for sure. Merle-Michael is trying to save his bookstore and negotiate a relationship with an intelligent, well-educated woman of color. It's a stretch for Merle.**

 **Daryl-Mark have found the Appalachian Trail and it will become his escape from his "Beige Hell". He has a job that give his something creative to do and will keep him busy. He'll regain his snark, but he's still mopey right now.**

 **Carol has found a new home and is starting a new life. Carol was married to Ed so by comparison having only her heart broken by Daryl was a step up. Getting dumped by Daryl was painful but she is through the ranting and raving. She is determined to enjoy her life and her new baby. The pregnancy quotation was from Sylvia Plath.**

 **I love Sunset Beach, North Carolina. So Carol takes a beach vacation. She isn't sitting around weeping over Daryl… but she looks at her house and wishes he was there.**

 **Going to be a time jump in the next chapter.**

 **Hope you like this chapter. It was slow going.**

.


	11. The Brothers Dixon

The Brothers Dixon

Daryl and Jacqui sat down the next day and together they designed her new kitchen. Jacqui liked the idea of a brick wall. It was Virginia after all. Red brick was everywhere. Wood flooring would fit with the style but the old kitchen flooring had been replaced long ago. Daryl was glad to find he could take down the wall to the adjoining room and add to the kitchen without putting in a header. That room had wide oak planks underneath the linoleum that would be perfect. "You have an attic?"

Jacqui looked puzzled, "Yes, I do".

"Let's go take a look".

Jacqui led the way upstairs to a large storage space, "Here it is?"

Daryl began to measure off the space. "See those planks? They were put in when the house was built. We can take these planks, replace them with plywood up here and have the planks milled again. We'll have plenty to finish the kitchen and you can keep the rest."

"When can you get started?" Jacqui seemed eager to have a new kitchen and Daryl smiled, "I can start this afternoon with the renovation. Are you prepared to live without a kitchen for two weeks?"

"Let's get started."

Daryl came back that afternoon with Theodore Douglass and Joaquin Morales. Theo was new to the job but Daryl liked him immediately when he met him the day before. Joaquin had worked for Horvath Construction for years.

Jacqui had cleared out the cabinets by the time they were back. She wanted them donated to a resale shop for Habitat for Humanity. Theo and Joaquin took the cabinets down carefully and Joaquin drove them to the donation center.

The demo crew spent the rest of the day taking up the attic floor and replacing it with new plywood. It was hot as the hubs of hell up there and Jacqui brought up pitchers of icy sweet tea. By late afternoon the attic's new floor was in and the planks were on their way to becoming flooring for the kitchen.

Jacqui and Daryl talked on the front porch at the end of day. "The dumpster is coming tomorrow morning and we'll take down the walls and old flooring. Start putting in new studs and framing for the electrical." Daryl took another long gulp of sweet tea.

Theo came back from delivering the planks. "I have the receipt from the millers. They were drooling over those planks. They'll buy them if you want to sell."

Jacqui handed him a glass of tea. "Those planks have spent a hundred years in this house. Maybe they'll be here another century." Theo thanked her politely and Daryl noticed that those two seemed to be hitting it off very well.

The next morning the kitchen area looked as if bomb had went off in it. Daryl had to leave to go do another estimate but he was knew that Theo and Joaquin had it covered.

Merle was waiting for him at the empty store front. "About time you go here, Lil' Bruther. I can get this building for a song because the owner just wants out."

Daryl eyed the run down building warily, "You want to put your bookstore here?"

Merle nodded, "I have money. I took the money that our aunt left me and had it transferred to another bank before we moved here. C'mon in, I want to introduce you to Christie. She works at the bookstore."

The building was fundamentally sound but it needed some updating. Daryl talked with Christie while Merle talked with the owner. Daryl noticed how often Merle's eyed drifted toward Christie. _What was that asshole brother of his thinking?_

 _Think with the other head, Merle. You can't have anything to do with Christie. Same as I have to stay away from Carol. They are safer away from us. The White Warriors will kill me and have you watch it. What would they do to Christie if they thought that you were involved with her?_

Christie wasn't anything like Merle's usual woman. She was intelligent, witty, and classy. And sober, educated, and Black. What would a woman like Christie see in his brother? _My advice to Christie, "Run, Forest, run"._

Daryl waited until he and Merle were on the back deck that night to bring up Christie. "I saw you with Christie today."

Merle tensed beside him, "She's funny as hell. Got a way with words. Not bad looking for a Black woman." _Playing all cool like you hardly noticed the woman that you couldn't stop looking at._

 _First time Merle's wanted a woman who wasn't a drug whore and I have to shut it down._ "Christie's beautiful and you two could probably go down life's pathway hand in hand, but if the White Warriors find out that their favorite snitch had a Black girlfriend?"

Merle walked to the end of the deck and stared out for a minute or two. Then, he walked back and sat back down, "You're right, Daryl. I just was enjoying being Michael Reynolds and forgot that I'm really a druggie convict named Merle Dixon. What would Merle Dixon want with a Christie Alston?"

 _Damn, I've hurt him._ "Merle, she likes you too. Don't know why, but she does. Maybe after you get through testifying against the Stowers, then everything will settle down _." You gotta have hope, Merle._

"I'll still be Merle Dixon." _Well, there is that. Can you stop sabotaging yourself?_

"You not just Merle Dixon. Michael Reynolds has a good head for business and he'll make money at his bookstore. Merle Dixon's got testicles the size of cantaloupes to take on the White Warriors."

Merle grinned, "I can't afford to have Horvath Construction do the renovations. So I think we can work on the new store after you get finished work every day."

So every evening they met at the new bookstore and worked until late into the night. Merle let Christie and Glenn run the bookstore while he was at the new location. Christie's son, James liked to hang around the new store. Merle was teaching him how to do drywall and lay tile. Christie's daughter, Jada painted the walls and then painted murals on the newly painted walls... Both kids liked Merle, called him Big Mike. Daryl was just relieved that they didn't call him Little Mark.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks into months. Jacqui's kitchen was finished and she invited Mark to dinner at her house to celebrate. He brought Merle along because she said that he could bring a date. Theo was there that night too and Jacqui had invited her best friend, Christie Alston who brought Jada and James. Joaquin and Maria were there enjoying an evening out without their kids.

Everyone admired the kitchen, with its wide oak plank flooring, brick accent wall, and soapstone counters. Daryl took photos with his phone and wished that he could send them to Carol. She would love the display of Fiesta ware that brought so much color in the space. _God, I miss her. I wish she was with me tonight. Want her to see what I helped to create._

Merle and Christie were admiring the soapstone countertops and Daryl could tell that Merle was happy that he got to spend the evening with Christie even if it with her friends and family. _Merle treats her like a casual friend, doesn't cross the line into anything more. That's how I know that he really cares about her. He puts her safety ahead of what he wants._

Jacqui and Theo had cooked enough food for twenty people. _They are a team already._

Daryl was sitting between James and Jada. Somehow the conversation turned to camping and hiking and he found himself inviting them along for a trip that weekend "If your mother agrees". _Maybe this is wrong but I'm giving Merle a chance to have some time with Christie._

Christie grinned evilly, "Let's see, they have to walk for miles, cook their own food, sleep in tent, poop in the wilderness, and can't ask for anything for at least twenty four hours. How much would you charge for forty eight hours?

Daryl laughed, "We could leave early on Saturday and come back on Sunday evening. No charge."

They got back late Sunday night. Daryl dropped Jada and James at Christie's house. The two teenagers hugged their mother and chorused, "We're hungry."

Christie laughed, "Mark not feed you two?"

Daryl protested, "We ate a couple of hours ago."

Jada and James hugged him, "Thank you, Mark. We're going back in October, right?"

He hugged them back. Sometime since last spring after he met Carol he had begun to accept and return affection. _Just one more thing to thank her for when this is over._

Daryl unexpectedly hugged Christie, "You got great kids." _Jada sees beauty in everything. Taking photos all weekend. James has been hanging around Big Mike too much because he runs his damn mouth all the time. Wish Merle could be their dad. Never thought I would wish that on anyone._

Merle was waiting when he got to the house. "Summers called yesterday morning. He is coming to visit us tomorrow evening. He says that there is news about the Stowers case."

Daryl took a deep breath. Tomorrow Summers would tell them when Merle would testify. The Stowers would go to jail and maybe there would be some way for him to have a life with Carol.

"So how was your weekend, Big Mike?"

Merle grinned, "Never you mind about my weekend. Let's just say that hearing from Summers wasn't the best thing that happened to me this weekend."

Merle was already at the house when Daryl got there the next evening. Merle lit the charcoal while Daryl showered. The hamburgers were almost ready when Summers showed up.

Summers wasn't dressed in his usual dark suit. He had on shorts and a t shirt and he looked younger and tougher without the suit.

He took a chair on the deck, "Let's sit down and talk. You aren't going to like what I've got to say."

Merle handed him a glass of iced tea, "What's going on?" He moved the hamburgers away from the direct heat and sat down.

Daryl sat up straighter in his chair. _The shit is hitting the fan._

Summers began, "Ford and I were never in charge of the case. Our job was to build the case against the White Warriors and specifically the Stowers family. We were tasked to get Merle out of prison and to provide new identities for you. Federal prosecutors were supposed to take over. They did." He took a drink of tea.

"The holdup in securing the indictments was because they wanted to charge to find the source of the explosives. Long story short. The Stowers family has worked out some sort of deal with the prosecutors. They gave up some guy who they claim was their source for explosives and they dropped the case against them. It's over. Merle, you don't have to testify, but if the Stowers find you, you're still a dead man. And you Daryl, you can't go back to Atlanta. There is a branch of the White Warriors operating there."

"What the fuck are you telling me? The Stowers are home free. How could that happen? "Merle was outraged.

Summers shook his head, "I don't know. We had enough evidence to convict them. It is out of our hands. Ford is furious and he is retiring after this. I am rethinking my options."

"I spent a year with Larry Stowers. Listening to his ramblings and his wild stories. The Stowers family aren't just prejudiced. They're crazy. They will blow up a church someday. They won't stop with one. Linda Stowers seemed saner but she is as committed to the plan as the brothers. These kind of people can find explosives anywhere. They'll have someone else to do the dirty work and they'll be far away with an airtight alibi." Merle got up and began to fill up the plates. His shoulders sagged and for a moment he looked like the old Merle, angry and desperate. He picked up one of the plates and threw it down the deck breaking it into a hundred pieces, "We can't let them get away with this."

Daryl sat silent. He couldn't go back to Atlanta, but could he contact Carol and convince her to come here? Maybe they could move out west somewhere. Merle had tried to do the right thing and what did they have to show for it? Living in constant fear of discovery and not being able to be with the women they loved.

Then, he thought about his father. A monster coming down the hall slapping his belt against his hand in anticipation of the beating he was going to bestow on his son. Daryl would hear that sound and know that he couldn't get away. His father was too strong. Daryl had hated his father all his life and hadn't had the courage to fight back. The old man was dead now and was he still afraid to fight against him? Was he going to spend his life being afraid or was he going to fight back this time?

"We're going to kill them. It's the only way to stop them. Just tell us where they are and we'll do the rest." Daryl was surprised that his voice sounded so confident. _Like I plan to kill several people every day._

Merle moved toward him and hugged him. "You take off and get your woman. Move somewhere else. Start over. Ain't your fight, it's mine." _That sounds like a plan_. _I'll just sneak out the door. Don't mind me._

"No, we're doing this together." _We're going through the fire together, Big Brother. We're the Dixons and we get shit done._

Summers was making himself a hamburger, "I am still a federal agent, so will you please stop planning capital crimes in front of me. Next weekend both of you are going camping. I have some friends that are going to become your friends. More like your brothers probably. They think a lot like you. Now let's eat."

Merle found a broom and swept up the broken glass, "You don't sound much like a federal agent."

Summers grinned, "I won't be one by next weekend. Ford and I erased every trace of you two from the bureau files. I didn't come here to recruit fellow campers but if you are volunteering? We have openings."

The bookstore's open house was a success. Merle worked the crowd like a career politician who was behind in the polls. The polished cement floors and the murals gave the space a certain style. Merle had added a coffee bar and the aroma of the different coffee choices permeated throughout the space.

Merle was wearing a new suit and a big smile. He had given up greeting the crowd and was now eating with Christie and the twins. He looked like a man without a care in the world.

Merle had signed his will today in a lawyer's office and Daryl as signed as witness. Merle had willed everything to Christie. Daryl's will left everything to Carol. Mark Reynolds left the money from the sale of his house and a lamp that he loved and she would know when she saw the lamp that Daryl was dead.

Jacqui and Theo were catering the event and the food tasted even better than it looked which was pretty damn good. Jacqui was sporting a new diamond on her hand and Theo was grinning more than Merle. _I love a happy ending_.

Glenn brought a hot chick way out of his league, but the girl acted like Glenn was the only man left in the world. Maggie and her sister were working in the book store now. The little sister wanted to sing tonight so Merle let her. The song that Daryl liked the best was a duet with Maggie and the little sister, "The Parting Glass".

They sang sweetly together and he could see the proud look on their father's face. The words to that song seemed to stay in Daryl's head.

 _Of all the comrades that here I had_

 _They are sorry for my going away_

 _And all the sweethearts that e'er I had_

 _They would wish me one more day to stay_

 _But since it falls unto my lot_

 _That I should rise and you should not_

 _I'll gently rise and I'll softly call_

 _Good night and joy be with you all_

Carol was the sweetheart that might want him to stay. He certainly wanted to stay with her, but he knew that it was his lot to rise and call good night. They were leaving tomorrow night for a cabin in the North Carolina mountains. They were going to be away a week or so. Or maybe forever.

 **AN**

 **The muse didn't like the rain so I couldn't seem to get this chapter going. The sun finally decided to shine so I pushed on through.**

 **Next chapter you meet the "comrades" that are going on this mission with the Dixon brothers.**

 **I know that the house porn sort of faded away, and Daryl isn't full of snark these days. He is downright melancholy.**

 **What do you think?**


	12. What I Would Do for You

What I Would Do for You

The "cabin" turned out to be a very expensive looking mountain retreat. Summers had stopped by Merle's bookstore that morning and had given the directions.

"Looks like we have hit the big time, Mark." Merle said, "We need to get out of this vehicle slow and easy." _Being called Mark is way better than Darlinda_.

The Dixons eased out of the Suburban and stood there for a minute until Summers came out, "Merle, drive your vehicle into the garage."

Summers met them in the attached garage and ushered them into the house and up to their room. Two twin beds and two dressers. "Come on down when you're ready. The rest of the crew came in earlier today." _I finally made it to a fraternity house._

Summers introduced them when they ventured downstairs. Chopper was very large and very fit, blond hair cut short. Amigo was slightly but equally fit. Both men just nodded at them. They gave Daryl the willies. It was their nonchalance. _They act as if they did this sort of shit all the damn time._

Morgan and Jesse shook their hand and made eye contact. Morgan was a dark skinned black man of medium height. Not tall, not short, not old, not young, but somehow Daryl knew from the get go that Morgan was in charge. _He bends into the background. Don't underestimate Morgan._

Jesse was good looking. He was never going to be unnoticed in any crowd. A light-skinned Black man with blue eyes. Probably in his mid-thirties and he moved like a panther. Graceful and silent.

Morgan led the way downstairs, "Let us begin."

The basement meeting room had comfortable chairs and expensive technology. Morgan waited until the others sat down. He used a remote to dim the lights and then a photo of a mountain meadow appeared.

"The White Warriors meet here early in October every year. Their Oktoberfest celebration. Kind of an homage to German Nazis and it gives the separate branches of the group a chance to meet with the Stowers family. It's our best chance to take down the leadership. "

Morgan paused for a drink of water, "The Stowers got immunity from the government for some reason. We're in murky waters, gentlemen. I believe that there are forces within the government that are giving the White Warriors free rein to commit an act of domestic terror. I believe it's a false flag operation. The backlash from such an attack will strengthen their case that they need more money and more power to keep America safe."

"We're acting as individuals. We're on our own. We've got one shot to take down the power structure of this group."

He brought up another image. It looked like a standard target for bow shooting. Circles within circles. Morgan used a pointer. "The outer circle is the rank and file White Warrior. Typically blue collar types. Not well educated. They don't make decisions; they carry out orders. They commit the crimes that makes money for the entire group. Some men work in the legitimate businesses. They get a paycheck from the business, pay their taxes, but they understand that all blessings flow from the top. Stealing is punished by death."

"The second ring is the branch leaders. They control their branch. They recruit members and they have some autonomy in their branch. The high command sends the money to them for wages, supplies, equipment. So they have power of their own, but they know that the money comes from the Stowers family. They get off the reservation and the Stowers send someone to take them out."

Morgan pointed at the innermost circle and the image expanded to show the photos of all the family members. "Here is the real power. None of these men is anywhere near the meth and the heroin, or the other avenues of crime. Yet they reap the rewards and except for Larry Stowers they have avoided imprisonment. We have no real estimation of the wealth of the family. The intel is that they have invested in gold bars."

"The male members of the family will be at Oktoberfest. Larry, Gerald, Robert, Charles, and the oldest brother Roger. Linda Stowers will be the only woman in attendance. She is as deadly as any of them."

"There is a large house on the property. That is where the high command meets with the branch officers. Getting in there will be tough. We have to be in place before they get there. We have to stay in place while they are there. Then the rank and file will be dismissed and the branch leaders will stay on the mountain for the meeting. That is when we strike. Has to be quick and then we have to exit. We get one shot at this and then we go."

Morgan handed out folders with detailed maps of the area and pages of photos and information on the Stowers family and each branch officer. Daryl began to leaf through the pages.

Jesse tapped Daryl on the shoulder. "You and I are on the same team. We should talk". Merle was leaving with Morgan and Summers. Chopper and Amigo had already left.

"Let's go upstairs. I'm hungry," Jesse started out the door and Daryl followed.

Jesse turned the stove on, "I'll bake the pizzas. Soon as these guys smell food they'll want something to eat. How about a beer?"

Daryl nodded and Jesse handed him a cold bottle of beer, "I'm a sniper. You are my spotter. You ever been in combat?"

Daryl shook his head and took a long swallow of beer. His throat was very dry. "No, Merle was in the army. I've hunted with my crossbow and a rifle."

Jesse began to take the uncooked pizzas out of their boxes, "It's not the same thing. I use a very large gun to shoot a long distance. Your job is to tell me if I am high or low or left or right. The other thing that you do is keep me alive. I can't watch my back and be a sniper. I'm depending on you to do that."

Later after the others had been fed he and Jesse took their pizza and beer to the deck. It was chilly out here but the stars were out. Jesse took a bite of pizza, "Why are you here?"

"Merle started all this because he wanted to do the right thing. That changed both our lives. He started us on this path and this is the way it was always going to go. We are going to do the right thing, make ourselves worthy of being loved, and earn our place in this world. I'll have your back and I'll do what I have to keep you alive."

Jesse looked at the stars, "I believe you, Daryl. You don't have to do this to become a good man. You are doing this because you are a good man. You are already worthy of being loved but you need to show your worth by doing this. When you get back to your real life? You walk proud. You are going to earn that." _Glad you said when and not if. Jesse's a good guy._

The next morning he and Jesse drove a couple of hours to a firing range. Daryl learned enough about to being a spotter to help Jesse. Their job was to kill as many of the leaders they could and then get the hell out and back to the safe house. _I am still a little leery about the kill part but I totally get the hell out part._

Chopper and Amigo were cutting power off to the house as soon as they heard the first rifle fire and then were attacking the house with rocket launchers. _And they are so damn cheery about it. Just another day at work for them._

Morgan, Merle, and Summers were going into the house to take out as many as possible and set off a bomb that would level the place. _That's the hardest job. Nothing is gonna kill Merle but Merle. Right?_

The Oktoberfest was scheduled for next Friday afternoon and then the bulk of the White Warriors would leave. The branch commanders and their lieutenants would be staying for a few more hours and then they would leave. The plan was to attack while they were here because the Stowers and their body guards usually left at the same time. _Don't know where they got their intel, but they trust it._

Daryl and Jesse studied the maps, the intel reports, and discussed possible exit routes. They were parking their vehicle at a parking lot close to the AT. Then they were hiking along the trail for miles and then off the trail for more miles. Their exit strategy was basically to retrace their steps back to the vehicle and then drive to the safe house.

Merle's route was much shorter. He was coming in with Summers and Morgan just over two miles from the next property. The owners of that property used it as a summer retreat from the heat of Charleston, South Carolina. They had gone back to Charleston last week. Merle's team was driving in and staying for Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. They were doing as much surveillance as they could and keep reporting to the others.

Early Wednesday morning Daryl hugged Merle goodbye. All three teams were taking off. Their only communication was by sat phones that they would turn on at nine o'clock tonight and only after that when they could talk without compromising the mission.

That afternoon Daryl and Jesse were on the AT headed south. They camped out that night under the stars. Merle had called at nine, "The fishing is great here. Come on up this weekend."

Daryl answered, "Maybe I will. Maybe my wife will let me out early for good behavior."

The next day they hiked for a couple of hours before leaving the white blazed trail and plunging into the woods. They stopped at a creek and filled every bottle that they had with water and treated it with iodine. They stopped later and changed to the ghillie suits that enabled them to blend into the foliage. It was late afternoon before they got to their destination. They chose a spot with an open shot to the house and then carved out a hiding spot a little further back. There were lights in the house and they could see people moving around. Daryl wished it was a go right now. Waiting one more day was going to be excruciating. There was the plan, the backup plan, and the backup backup plan. So many things could go wrong.

There were guards along the perimeter of the meadow and in the woods surrounding the house. Daryl and Jesse took turns sleeping that night. The meadow was beginning to fill up the next morning by ten o'clock. Food and drink were available and there were portable toilets set up on the sides of the open field. _Guess they didn't have jerky for supper last night and breakfast this morning._

Armed men were walking through the woods making sure that no one had wandered in. Daryl could have touched their boots as they walked past _. How in the hell is this going to get this done?_

Roger Stowers welcomed the visitors to the Eagle's Nest at noon. They all pledged allegiance to their flag which looked a lot like a Nazi flag to Daryl. Rewards were given to branches that had been particularly productive. Everyone shot in the air at the end of that and the noise echoed off the mountains. The Stowers family mingled with the partyers for a while. Every so often a drunk would unleash his weapon at the sky and all three teams reported to be in place. _We're good. Merle is safe for right now._

At two o'clock the party started to wind down. Not all at once but there was a gradual movement of the rank and file to the vehicles and by three o'clock the branch commanders and their lieutenants were drifting toward the house. There were two guards standing very close to where Jesse needed to set up his sniper rifle. The Stowers family was talking to the commanders and Larry and Robert had gone inside. Soon the others would too and their window of opportunity would close. _It has to happen and it has to happen now._

Daryl had hoped that the armed patrols would start to migrate back to the house but these two must have been ordered to stay where they were. Jesse looked at him and held up his knife. Daryl nodded and took his out. _Game time_.

The two bored guards were bitching. They were hungry and thirsty. One had plans to visit his girlfriend after work and the other one was going to a party where "the beer is cold and the bitches are easy." Jesse went left and Daryl went right and they grabbed them backwards at the same time. Daryl did what they had trained him to do. He cut the man's carotid artery in one sweep and then released him to die at his feet.

Jesse had already hustled out his sniper rifle by the time that Daryl collected himself enough to get the binoculars out. Jesse was sighting in. Daryl used the phone, "We're ready."

Summers answered, "It's a go. Good luck."

Jesse's first round put a hole in Roger's head. His brother Charles was standing beside him and he got the next round in the chest. Jesse was methodically wiping out as many as he could and Daryl got to his feet. He had to keep Jesse alive and he knew the sniper rifle was going to attract attention.

Daryl didn't bother with the knife. He stood against trees knowing that he would be harder to spot if he didn't move. He could hear thrashing footsteps from his right and he moved that direction bringing up his rifle and took both of them out with one burst. Then he moved left and just fired at the first movement he saw.

In less than two minutes he and Jesse were out of the area. Chopper and Amigo were using rocket launchers to blow the front of the building to hell. Everyone in the meadow was running for cover in the woods. _Time to get the hell out._

Jesse was on his feet and both of them were running through the woods. He felt the sting of a bullet graze his side but didn't slow down. Jesse stumbled once but got back up. He'd been hit in the leg but somehow they kept on going.

They stopped to get more water and to clean their wounds. Daryl's was an angry stripe that burned like fire but the bleeding had stopped. Jesse had a bullet in his leg and had lost too much blood. Daryl used the sat phone. "We're a couple of miles from home. I need to stop and pick up some beer before I get there." Home meant the AT and stop and pickup were their codes that there were injuries.

Merle answered, "We've caught some big fish today. We're cleaning them now. Take your time. We'll be at home when we can get there. "

Jesse looked at Daryl, "You are going to take the bullet out and sew me back up. Then we're going to head north on the AT until we get to our vehicle. Give me that first aid kid."

Daryl washed his hands with alcohol and sterilized the tweezers. "Let's see if you are as tough as you think you are, Jesse."

Daryl narrowed his focus to right here right now. Jesse was gripping the root of a tree with both hands and Daryl stared at the bullet hole for a few seconds. It looked as if the bullet wasn't too deep and he opened up the tweezers and reached in and pulled it out in one move.

Jesse cursed with creativity and feeling for minutes while Daryl cleaned the wound and applied antibiotic powder and then covered the wound with duct tape. He gave Jesse a pain pill and got him on his feet. "Gotta go, Jesse."

Jesse said, "Just try to keep up with me."

Daryl took everything they needed out of Jesse's pack and put it in his. He hid the pack in a hollow trunk of a tree.

The sun was going down and Daryl took out his head light. There was enough light to see now, but they would have to keep going. They needed to get to their car before morning. Get Jesse somewhere safe.

Jesse was moving slower but he was moving. Daryl put his arm around Jesse in a supportive way and half carried him along the trail. _We've got places to go and people to see and nothing is going to stop us from getting there._

When Jesse collapsed, Daryl put him on his back and continued on. It was still dark when he met Morgan and Merle on the trail. They took over carrying Jesse and by dawn they were back in the safe house. Morgan had conjured up a doctor, a real porch dick from the way he talked but he seemed to know what he was doing.

Morgan cleaned Daryl's wound and then they went to check on Jesse. Dr. Anderson had tended to the wound, started Jesse on strong antibiotics, and fluids. "He's going to be fine. He just needs to rest." Morgan handed the doctor an envelope.

The doctor bolted out the door, Merle commented, "He's a druggie. Jonesing to get some happy from something."

"That's why he lost his license, but he is a hell of surgeon." Morgan looked down at a sleeping Jesse. "My sister would never forgive me if something happened to this guy. They're expecting a baby. Jesse is my brother in law."

Daryl put his hand on Jesse's shoulder, "We're going home. Both of us."

Daryl slept most of the rest of the day. Jesse was awake when he went in to check on him. Morgan and Merle were sitting with him.

"Sleeping Beauty just woke up. About damn time, Lil' Bruther." Merle looked up and actually smiled at him. _Love you, Michael-Merle. I love both of you_.

Morgan said, "Sit down, Daryl. We'll give you the news. We all made it out. Chopped and Amigo are already gone. Summers is on his way to Washington. Got a job offer."

Merle took over, "We got in the house. Set the bomb and got out. I might have found a safe that was left open. Might have taken a few souvenirs." He picked up a small duffel bag that was sitting on the floor by his chair.

Merle stood up and one by one he took out eight gold bars and laid them on Jesse's bed. "The other three took their share. Two for each of us. It's at least a million dollars for each of us."

Daryl sat down. "Is it over? The Stowers are dead?"

Morgan patted his shoulder, "Most of the commanders ran toward the house and they were inside when the bomb went off. The Stowers are gone. Daryl and Merle are gone. Hell, I'm keeping the money too. Saving the world doesn't always pay all that well."

Jesse grinned, "I'm buying an airplane. Michonne wants to move to a small town and just be a country lawyer."

"I'm going to send two kids to college and make their mother very happy. I am going to marry Christie and enjoy the fuck out of the rest of my life."

Daryl leaned over and picked up the heavy gold bar. "I'm keeping part of this back."

The other men looked at him and Daryl grinned, "I want enough for two wedding bands _." Oh, Carol. I am coming to get you._

 **AN**

 **The threat is over because I am the author and I say so.**

 **It's time to right this "ship" and to bring Carol and Daryl back together. Daryl is all about that but Carol may take a chapter or two to come on board.**

 **I can see Merle happily looting the gold bars and crowing about it.**

 **I quite fancy Michonne and Morgan as siblings in this story and could see them as a couple in the show.**

 **I always write Michonne with Jesse. I have this crush on Michael Ealy who was wonderful in "Almost Human" and scary in "The Perfect Guy". Jesse is Michael Ealy.**

 **Review?**


	13. Somewhere in the Smile

_**Somewhere in the Way She Smiles**_

Two days later Daryl was on his way to find Carol. They had stayed at the safe house until Jesse could travel. Summers had called to check on Jesse and to tell Daryl where Carol was living.

"She sold the house that you two lived in. She's been living on a little farm in North Carolina with her daughter." Summers had given him the address and wished him "Godspeed."

Merle waited until they got back to their house to start giving advice, "You listen to me, Mark. You can't go busting in there with a dozen roses and a big smile and think she's gonna fall in your arms. She's gonna kick your damn ass. You have to earn your way back." _Carol loves me. She'll understand._

"You can tell her that you had to leave her, but she has been listening to some ghosts while you've been gone. Ghosts that told her that she wasn't enough for you, that what she thought she had with you was just a mirage, that you were somewhere else with another woman. She's hurt and she's angry and you have to let her feel that way until she can't hear the ghosts anymore." _Fuck, Merle's right. I better come up with a plan._

"Do what you know how to do. She fell in love with you when you two worked on her house. Summers said she is living in an old farmhouse. Go forth and fix up that house and maybe she'll forgive you."

Daryl packed clothes, called Dale for permission to use one of the company trucks for a few days, loaded up some supplies, and a door that he had bought at an auction. He put in a cd that he and Carol used to listen to when they worked on the house. Her parent's had been big Beatle fans and she had grown up listening to their music. He had taken the cd because that had been the happiest time in his life, Carol singing along with the Beatles while they worked together. He sang along with the cd and the miles flew by and he came closer and closer to finding Carol and Sophia.

 **Carol**

Carol wasn't having a really great day, or week, or month. This morning she had faced the mirror and cringed. The parasitic being that had chosen to dwell in her body until it was time to claw his way out of her uterus had taken her slender body and turned it into a baby incubation facility. She was fat. At five months. The long loose blouse that she wore over her slacks was beginning to look like what it really was... a maternity top.

She dared a side view and cringed again. Not pretty. Probably just as well that Daryl wasn't here anymore. He had loved her in tight jeans and boots. The Georgia redneck in him probably. Those jeans were gathering dust in a closet and her pregnant feet didn't feel right in the boots either.

Sophia had been grumpy this morning and Muffin had left an accident that had to be cleaned up. Her job was boring and Andrea hadn't called last night. She needed to stop at a supermarket to find something for dinner but she sailed on by because she wanted to get home and put on something more comfortable. _Like a tent_.

Carol turned onto the gravel road that led to her house. She put the car window down and let fresh air in. It brought with it the faint aroma of autumn. The sun was shining and she and Sophia could take a long walk with Muffin. Then they could go back to the house and make pancakes for dinner. She was smiling as she saw Sophia in the yard playing with the dog. Her smile faded when she saw a panel truck parked in her driveway. _Sophia is fine_. Carol parked beside the truck and her view of her house was momentarily obstructed by the truck.

She got out of her car and moved toward the house. She got the glimpse of a man sitting on a rocker on her porch. _Someone trying to sell me a new septic system. I am so not in the mood for that shit._ She smiled at her own joke and then the man came into view. _No peddler of hygienic removal of feces and liquid wastes at all. It was Daryl. Not content to have shit and pissed all over me once and now he is back for a repeat performance. No damn way._

Daryl stood up and Carol moved purposely toward the porch. "What are you doing here?"

He was staring at her with his mouth open. Looking at her body that wasn't the same in October as it had been in the first week of June when he vanished. _I'll just tell him that I turned to ice cream for comfort and then my butter pecan habit became an addiction. One is too many and a thousand isn't enough._

Daryl held up a hand painted sign, "Work for food". He gave her a cautious smile.

 _Fuck._

It was then that she saw her front door. It had been a plain white door when she left this morning. She had planned to change it out one of these days. One of these days when she wasn't pregnant. Her white door was gone and in an enlarged space was a red door with side lights and a transom above the door. It was perfect for the space and she recognized that as she wheeled to confront him, "You can't just show up and start tearing up my house. How did you even get in?"

"I'm here to fix what isn't right. Can be about why I left. Can be about your house. Hope it is about both. You're pregnant. I can fix the house before the baby comes. Sophia is right behind you and let's have this talk away from her."

Carol eyed the door suspiciously, "Does it even open or is it just for show?" _Guess the ice cream story isn't going to fly. I have to pee._

Daryl grinned, "It does open, and I promise to fix the drywall on the inside. Tomorrow."

 _Tomorrow your ass will be back where it came from, Daryl._

Daryl opened the door for her and Sophia. Carol couldn't stop herself from examining the side lights. _Engraved glass. Costing a fortune. Perfect for the house. Damn him._

She had once told Daryl that it was good luck to have a red front door. They had never gotten around to painting the front door of the Atlanta house red. Red doors keep out ghosts and evil spirit. Drew positive energy in. _So Daryl's door is going to make everything happy-happy now?_

Sophia barely glanced at Daryl, "Told you she would be pissed," she muttered smugly as she went into the house.

Carol glanced at her daughter ready to reprimand her language, but she saw that Sophia was struggling with her feelings too. Sophia had loved Daryl and his desertion had hurt her. She didn't need her mother losing control and throwing Daryl out like yesterday's newspaper. Carol could never completely shut the door on Daryl now. Her baby boy was his son _. I have to pee. I'm hungry and hormonal. "_ I'm going upstairs to change. We'll talk when I come back down."

Daryl nodded, "I'll start supper." _She's having a baby. She hates me right now, but she needs me. She's even more beautiful than I remember. Bigger in the middle but still Carol. Those eyes are throwing icy blue flames at me. I gotta find a way to stay here with her. It's my only shot of getting her back. Better make a helluva supper._

Sophia and the pup were peering into in the refrigerator when he went into the kitchen, "You went to the store?"

"Got here this morning thinking that you and your mother would have the day off. Columbus Day and all. No one here. McAllister on the mailbox out front so I knew I was in the right place. I sat on the porch awhile and kept looking at that ugly ass door. Decided to change it. Your next door neighbor came by and helped. Wasn't much in the refrigerator so I went into town and got some food for supper. You bake the potatoes and I'll get the grill ready." Sophia had always baked the potatoes when he grilled. _Like old times._

Sophia looked all pissy and the damn dog growled at him. After that bag of hair had been his best damn friend all day long _. I just came here to have a good time and now I feel so attacked_. Daryl cleared his throat, "Please bake the potatoes. Your mother has a lot to handle right now. My being here has upset her, but I am here now to make thing right."

Sophia leveled her own blue eyes of doom at him, "You hurt her. Just like my father did only you didn't use your fists. Don't expect that I will ever trust you again." The dog growled again, but Sophia did turn the stove on and went toward the pantry. _Tell me how you really feel_. Sophia had gotten off the school bus, looked at him and walked by like he wasn't there, changed her clothes, and the only thing she had said to him was, "Mom isn't going to take you back. She is really pissed." _Girl didn't lie about that._

Carol had a grill on a back porch which really needed to be rebuilt. He put the charcoal in the chimney with some newspaper and lit it. He went back inside and seasoned the steaks and prepared the asparagus for grilling. Sophia had the potatoes in and she and the pup had disappeared. _Probably out assembling a bomb to put in the truck. Or finding poison to put in my potato. No Carol sighting._

Carol and Sophia were taking Muffin for a walk. Carol was letting Sophia vent even if her language was getting a little PG. Carol wasn't venting because what she had to say was way too R rated. She was angry that Daryl just showed up and expected that they would be welcoming him home, but she was controlling that because she had a plan. She was going to let Daryl stay. The house needed lots of work and she just hadn't had the energy to tackle it. She had no intentions of getting back with Daryl. He just couldn't be trusted to not run off again, but he was her baby's father. _Fix what you can fix, Daryl. But you and I are over._

"Daryl will be here a few days, Sophia. You will act like a young lady around him. We will all be civil to each other. I'm not getting back together with him, but we do need some work done on the house." Carol's voice was firm and she was suddenly in a much better mood.

They ate supper on the dining room table that Carol had bought at the auction in Atlanta. Carol and Daryl discussed projects that needed to be done. _A nice civil discussion_. _I am all about civility._

Carol chewed on her steak. It was perfectly cooked and everything tasted delicious. _Shouldn't this be awkward? We should be choking down every bite, but Sophia is wolfing down her food, Daryl just keeps eating and smiling, and I have eaten everything on my plate and now I want some butter pecan ice cream. Just hit me with a bottle of champagne and call me the USS Carol. I'm eating for two and at least one of us wants some butter pecan ice cream._

"Who wants ice cream?" Sophia shook her head and Daryl gave her an incredulous look and then quickly said that he would love some. _Liar, I have never seen him eat ice cream_.

Sophia started clearing the dishes, "I'll do the dishes and you two can just keep on talking about all those projects."

Carol dished out two healthy servings of ice cream and handed Daryl his with an almost friendly look. _I hope he's lactose intolerant and either way he will need all his strength to work through that "Honey do list."_

Sophia went upstairs to do homework and Muffin accompanied them on a tour of the house which Daryl didn't need because he had broken into the house already. They went out on the porch and sat down in the rockers and talked about different projects. Muffin jumped onto Carol's lap and stared at Daryl. The decision was made to work on the bathroom first and then the kitchen. They kept the conversation on the house for a while. Carol yawned suddenly and Daryl laughed, "Okay, that's enough. If it is alright with you I'll move my clothes in that bedroom downstairs."

She nodded, "As long as you understand that you are never moving upstairs." _Never ever ever moving into my bed even though part of me wants you more than butter pecan ice cream_.

"When is your next appointment with your doctor? I want to go with you." Daryl wasn't smiling now."

Carol sighed, "It's Friday. That is why I worked today even though the bank was officially closed,"

"I'm going to pay for everything connected with the baby. I know you probably don't trust me to follow through on that but I will make a deposit in your account this week." Daryl stood up and put out his hand to help her up.

"I can still get out of a rocker, Daryl." There was a hint of a thaw in her voice.

"Just trying to get in condition for when you will need help." He smiled at her and finally released her hand."

"I'll take Muffin for a walk. I got things I need to talk to you about tomorrow. I love you, Carol. Always have and always will." Daryl opened the door the new red door for her to go inside and grabbed Muffin's leash. He took out his cell phone and called Michael-Merle.

"How did it go?" His brother asked. "I guess she didn't shoot you on sight." _Always a source of consolation._

Daryl headed down the steps ( _gonna replace them_ ) and down the walkway. "Carol's pregnant. I am going to be a daddy. She hates me right now, but she's letting me stay and work on the house. She has a doctor's appointment this week and I'm taking her." Maybe I'm babbling a little.

"So what's the plan? You staying in North Carolina?"

"I'm just playing this by ear. I had hoped to convince Carol to move to Virginia, but right now I am just hanging on here. How is Christie?"

His brother grumbled, "She is telling me that we need to take our time. I'm forty five and I don't have all that much time left. Morgan and I sold half the gold bars to a private seller. The other bars went into my safety deposit box. Got a million two on each bar. I moved our millions into two off-shore accounts. Morgan and Jesse have theirs there too. What do you want me to do with your cash?"

"Send me half of it by registered mail and put the rest of it in a safe place."

"So there is going to be a new little Dixon-Reynolds running around here. I'm happy for you, Daryl. I really am. Jealous too. You lucky little shit. You poop gold, you know that. I'll call you tomorrow. You need anything?"

Daryl finally got Merle off the phone. He was humming one of the songs from the cd he had listened to on the way here. He sang the only lines he remembered, "Somewhere in the way she smiles. That I don't need no other lover. Something in her style that shows me.I don't want to leave her know I believe and how.

Carol leaned against the window and watched Daryl walk around the yard talking on his cell phone, "Who is he calling? You playing games, Daryl?" She pulled herself away from spying on Daryl. It had been a long day.

Later she stretched out in a bed that was suddenly too large and lonely. Everything was different now because Daryl was back. She absurdly felt safer knowing that Daryl was downstairs. He might be an asshole of the highest order but he wouldn't let anything happen to her or Sophia.

Her cell phone buzzed and she was glad to see Andrea's face on the screen. "Guess who the wind blew in today?"

She settled back onto her pillows. She was going to have a really long talk with her best friend. She didn't have a clue on what tomorrow would be like, but right now she was doing alright. Maybe not happy-happy, but better.

 **AN**

 **Daryl brings Carol a red door. Here's why.**

 **George Harrison (the quiet Beatle) wrote the song Something. It was on the album "Abbey Road" that was a particular favorite of Carol's parents.**

 **So are you happy-happy that they are sleeping in the same house?**

 **Review**?


	14. Fool Me Once

Fool Me Once

Daryl had coffee ready when Carol made it downstairs the next morning. Carol gave a longing look at the coffee machine but took a mug down from the cabinet, filled the teapot with water, and turned the heat on under it.

She finally looked at Daryl, "My doctor doesn't want me to drink caffeinated coffee. Might be bad for the baby."

"Didn't know that." He fiddled with his coffee cup, "Guess I don't know much about babies."

Carol resisted the impulse to reassure Daryl. He had chosen to take off and just because he had blown in yesterday? He might leave today and never be seen again.

"I can get a book. I can learn what I need to know. The baby doesn't feel real to me right now, but I want to be a good father."

Guess what? Puke a lot and get fat anyway. The baby will start feeling real soon enough.

Sophia came in the kitchen. She tousled her mother's hair and ignored Daryl. Muffin barked and Daryl muttered something about taking him out for a walk.

Carol eyed her daughter who was pouring milk into her cereal. "Being civil means that you say good morning to Daryl. He's your brother's father."

"Daryl ran off and left us. I don't trust him now." Sophia was nearly in tears.

"Just be polite."

Daryl came back as they were finishing breakfast. Sophia walked past Daryl without a word and Muffin followed her upstairs.

Daryl leaned against the counter, "I need to talk to you about why I left. Not this morning, but maybe this afternoon after you get home from work?"

Carol nodded, "Sophia is in a computer club that meets after school. She's eating dinner at a friend's house. I am picking her up after that. It's probably best that she not be here." She stood up and began to run water in the sink, "Daryl, what is it that you want? Forgiveness? I forgive you. You want to be a father? I won't fight you on that. So you can get in your truck and go the hell wherever home is." _I am keeping the red door though._

"I am where home is." Daryl shifted his feet. "I want you to give me a real chance to explain what happened. I'm not asking for forgiveness. I did the right damn thing. So go to work and release your rage on some defenseless keyboard. I am going to gut a bathroom and rehearse what I have to tell you. You know that I don't communicate all that damn well, but I am fucking trying here."

Carol threw the dish rag at him, "I'll see you later."

Daryl caught the cloth before it made contact with his face. Carol had released some rage with that throw. She probably didn't mean to throw it at this face. Probably.

Carol was calm by the time she and Sophia left. Daryl was upstairs working on the hall bathroom. She winced at the noise he was making. _He dumps me via a text message. Moves out. Has a fence built between his house and mine. Leaves town. Doesn't make contact for four months and then waltzes in without permission, and he doesn't think that he needs forgiveness?_

Daryl gutted the bathroom. The plumbing was in good shape and he made a list of all the supplies he needed. Muffin looked lonesome and he let the faithless pup go with him to town. He got rid of the debris at a refuse center, went to the home improvement store, and then a bookstore on way out of town. He threw some ingredients in the crock pot and hoped that it would make an edible supper. _This is me trying_.

The hall bathroom was large enough to have been a bedroom. Daryl decided that it was big enough for a bathtub and a separate shower. He spent the morning working on plumbing. He ate a sandwich for lunch and walked the dog, and then was back at it putting in cement board and fashioning the frame for the shower stall. He had spent most of the summer working on kitchens and bathrooms so he worked confidently.

Carol had spent most of the morning being furious with Daryl and by afternoon she was over it. She was mystified by his statement that he had did the right damn thing in leaving. She wanted answers even if she might not like what they were.

She even admitted to herself that she wasn't exactly over Daryl. _It isn't fair. I am gaining weight and he has only gotten tanner, stronger, and more toned. I love the shorter hair. He looks good. There is something different about him. He was more assertive. He had shown up here, changed the door without asking, filled up the refrigerator, and made supper. He_ 's trying. _Or he's manipulative. Too close to call._

There was the smell of something cooking when she went into the house. Carol approached the crock pot cautiously. Daryl had left the cooking to her before but he seemed to be trying to show that he could cook. She added some seasonings and went upstairs to find Daryl.

He smiled at her from his spot on the shower floor, "Just finishing this and I think I have done enough for today. Muffin needs a walk. You want to go with me?" Muffin had been lying on the floor watching Daryl work but jumped up and did his happy dance when he saw her.

"Just give me a minute."

Carol changed her clothes and Daryl was waiting at the front door. Carol led the way through the meadow toward the farm road that met up with the public road. Muffin scampering around them and just a few leaves coasting down. _Let's not talk right now. I want just to enjoy being outside walking in the sunshine. I want to pretend this is what it looks like. A man and a woman walking with a dog. Happy. Content. In love._

Daryl was silent. Carol turned to him, "Let's talk when we get back to the house."

He smiled at her. "Fine by me."

They walked back to the house after a while. Carol felt her contentment fade as they came into the yard. _Put on your big and getting bigger everyday girl panties and listen to what ever shitty story Daryl says. Listen to your damn head. Don't listen to your heart or those traitorous nether regions because they aren't designed for higher level thinking. They just want what they want. They want you to believe the story so that they get their way. Be strong now._

The living room seemed to be a neutral place and Carol settled into comfortable chair. Daryl sat down on the couch opposite her. Muffin looked torn and finally chose to lie down on the floor where he could watch them both. _It's the dogs and children that get hurt when parents break up._

"Remember when I came back from visiting Merle in the prison and I told you that he said he might get out early?" I _remember how much I missed_ _you that day._

"Yes, you brought back the lights for the kitchen. You didn't think he was getting out early." _So this is about Merle? You might want to rethink that part where you didn't need to be forgiven. I'm not blaming Merle_

 _. Never made me feel as if just being with me made him happy._

Daryl nodded, "The day I left was just an ordinary day, except you know. It started better than most days."

Carol remembered that morning. She had been brushing her teeth at the sink when Daryl had stuck his head out of the shower. He grinned at her in the mirror and their eyes met. Daryl came out of the shower and draped his bath towel around her middle and began pulling her toward the shower. Not roughly but the tile floor was slippery enough so that she was pulled backward toward him. "Let's make whoopee this morning." He dropped the towel and put his wet warm arms around her and pulled her close to him.

She had met his eyes again in the mirror and she knew the choice was hers. It was always her choice with Daryl. He was a man that took no for an answer. "Okay."

He slipped off her bathrobe and she smiled at him in the mirror, "I love you."

There was a sudden knock on the front door and Daryl stood up, "I'll get it". The neighbor who had helped him put in the door yesterday was standing there, "I hate to bother you, but my cows got out and I need some help in getting them back in."

Daryl turned to Carol. "I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Carol went into the kitchen. It really was dreary in here. She turned the heat down on the crock pot and looked at the clock. She needed to go pick Sophia up soon. _How did we go from that happy morning to it all being over in hours? And now Daryl is back and I am ready to believe that he was captured by aliens and had to stay on the mother ship until they were finished with him. And there will be a million little Daryls running around the universe because his seed will populate. the cosmos._

Carol ate dinner alone and when it was time she drove into town and picked up Sophia. Daryl wasn't home when they got back. Sophia romped with Muffin and then she and the dog went upstairs.

She contemplated the dreary kitchen again. The bathroom remodel was going well and prospective buyers would be happy that they didn't have to do any work in there. It would sell well. The kitchen on the other hand was out of date and prospective buyers would be looking for granite and stainless steel. _Why am I thinking like this? I have a house and a mortgage. I finally have the little farm that I want. This is my dream._

She turned the lights off in the kitchen and then went back to the living room. _What do you want, Carol_?

 _I want everything. Sophia, my baby boy, a farmhouse, some land to call my own, and enough to get by… And I want to have all that with Daryl. I still love him._

The house was quiet and Carol could hear the back door swing open and the surreptitious sound of someone sneaking into the kitchen and moving toward the back hall.

Carol grabbed the baseball bat that Aaron had left there. Her pistol was upstairs and she didn't have time to go upstairs and get it. She was on her own here and she walked barefoot through the room optimistically called their library. The outside light showed a shadow slipping down the hall and Carol raised her bat with one hand and flipped the hall light on with the other.

It was Daryl. He was standing in the hall with only his wet boxers on. He had left a trail of water behind him and he was still dripping as he stood there.

They both stared at each other for a moment, "What the hell, Daryl?" She managed before bursting into laughter. He looked like a drowned rat.

"Ain't so damn funny. Those fucking cows don't come when you call 'em, by the way. I have spent hours chasing those walking T-bones. Me and Good Neighbor Sam had cornered our last steer. I stepped into a damn cow patty and fell down on it. Sam laughed and I think the damn steer did too. It shit all over me and when I tried to get up I fell again." He was laughing now. "We finally got it in the pasture and I told Sam I would walk back. I took the water hose and cleaned up outside. Left my clothes and boots out there too."

Carol was still giggling when Muffin came to investigate. The pup barked at Daryl and then scooted back away from him. Carol wasn't sure that the dog wasn't laughing, but she finally managed, "Go take a shower and I'll heat up something for you to eat. The beef stew is really good. Beef stew." She emphasized "beef" the second time and left to find a mop. Daryl slunk off toward his bedroom.

The stew was hot when he came into the kitchen wearing a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. Carol handed him some hot coffee, "It's decaffeinated, but at least it's something warm to drink".

He ate as if he were starved and Carol sipped herbal tea. Muffin jumped in her lap and watched Daryl eat. She stifled a giggle.

He looked at her reproachfully, "I was trying to show you that I could be a farmer. Guess that didn't work out too well."

"You learned not to get behind a cow. Don't think you'll make that mistake again."

He laughed, "You got that right. Sophia have a good time at her friend's house? She like it here?"

"She's shy but she has made a few friends. We need to stop moving around so much." Carol sighed. _That last move was because I couldn't live in our house without you there. It hurt too much._

Daryl stopped shifting in his chair, "Are you ready to hear why I left you and Sophia?"

"Right now I want to know why you came here. What did you want to happen _?" What ever happened, happened and it does matter. But why is he here now? He didn't know about_ the _baby. So it wasn't that._

"I want you and Sophia to live with me in Virginia. We get married, buy a farm, and rear our children in a happy home."

"So we become the Walton's? Goodnight, John Boy and all that?" That might be a little rude, but considering his four month absence, maybe not. "Why did you leave?"

Daryl took a deep breath, "I need to get something". He went to his bedroom and came back with his wallet. "I want you to look at this." He handed her the wallet.

It was full of money. Not small bills either. Daryl had always carried more money than she thought was wise, but not this much. There was thousands of dollars here.

"Keep looking". Daryl got up and filled his plate again."

She looked at his driver's license. Daryl's face, different name, different address, but he was still an organ donor. Good to know in case she needed a new kidney.

There were various credit cards all in the name of Mark A. Reynolds. Mark A. Reynolds had a health insurance and a current pass to national parks.

"So what does the A stand for?"

Daryl rolled his eyes at her. Alexander. My name is Mark Alexander Reynolds. Seriously, that is what you want to know?

 _It's valid question_. _I'm_ _having a boy. Looking for a name other than baby. "_ Whoare you really? Daryl Dixon or Mark Reynolds?"

"Daryl Dixon doesn't exist anymore. So I am Mark A. Reynolds. I live in Lost River, Virginia and I work for Horvath Construction as a construction supervisor. I have a brother named Michael and he owns a bookstore in Lost River. We've been there since June. We live in a rented house that is can only be described as beige." He took a bite of stew and chewed slowly.

Carol chewed on the information. Daryl wasn't computer savvy enough to build this new identity. Merle would be a felon so he couldn't leave Georgia while he was on parole. Daryl had sold his house so he should have access to cash, but this complete of an identity in only four months seemed more like something that only a government agency would be able to do.

"You and Michael are in witness protection?"

Daryl nodded and then told her a very detailed story of why he left, why he dumped her so cruelly, why he didn't make contact with her, and that now the Stowers family was dead and he and Michael were moving on with their lives.

It was either the biggest pile of bull shit (and it was an evening for that) or it was true. It was more believable than the Daryl and the Alien Ship but only a little more likely.

"What happened to the Stowers family?" _Their demise seemed_ _a little too fortuitous._

"They are gone. I'm not going to talk about them. They are gone and no one is looking for the Dixons. We can have the life that we want to have. What do you want, Carol?"

 _I admitted to myself today that I want a life with Daryl or Mark. He is here telling me that he wants to live happily ever after with me in our own little farmhouse-castle. Do I have the courage to believe him?_

AN

 **Trusting Daryl again isn't going to be easy for Carol. She has her own ghosts to contend with and there is Sophia to consider.**

 **Review**?


	15. Without a Net

Without a Net

Carol had not answered Daryl that night. She was still trying to process Daryl's claim that he had been in witness protection because Merle had snitched on a cell mate. That the Daryl she had loved had become Mark Reynolds. Did Daryl-Mark love her? Or was it some attempt to hold on to some remnant of his old life? She was pregnant with his baby. So how much was love and how much was guilt? Loving and trusting are not the same thing but love was a trapeze act. It just doesn't work unless you have the courage to turn loose of your swing and jump toward the waiting hands of your partner. And there isn't really a net. If you fall? It's going to hurt. She decided to trust that Daryl would catch her before she fell.

Carol talked with Sophia Wednesday evening. Sophia had listened to the whole story without asking a single question or making a comment. Sophia waited until her mother finished before saying, "That is the biggest pile of bull shit I ever heard. I think it's more likely that Daryl left Atlanta because his house would sell for more money, probably lost the money from the house, and is now back trying to get in your good graces so that you sell this house and he swindles that money away from you."

"Sophia, it isn't that easy to build a new identity. He's telling the truth."

Her daughter gave her a cool reproving look, "You want to believe this story because you love him."

Carol was torn between wanting to reprove her daughter for her language and admiring her for her calm assessment of the situation. She hated that her daughter was so cynical, but she knew Sophia was trying to protect her. "Sophia, listen to me. You have to keep this secret. This isn't anything you can talk about with your friends. It's too dangerous for all of us. You understand that?"

Sophia nodded, "Okay, I'll go along with this story. Now here is the deal. If we move to Virginia and I have to change schools again? You have to buy a farm and this time I get a horse of my own."

 _Damn, she really is smart. About three steps ahead of me. She'll probably grown up to be a con artist._ "We're going to Virginia this weekend after my doctor's appointment. I'm making no deals involving horses, Mark and Merle are living in a rented house and there is no place for a horse right now."

Sophia scowled, "I'm still not trusting this situation. I am keeping an eye on both Mark and Michael Reynolds."

"Go take Muffin for a walk. I am going to go tell Mark that we are going to Virginia this weekend. He is upstairs finishing the floor tile."

Mark who used to be Daryl was setting the tiles on the bathroom floor. "As soon as I finish this, I'll get a shower and we can go out and get a pizza. Sophia is taking Muffin for a walk? He just bolted out of here when she called."

"I just talked to Sophia and told her where you have been. She's trying to con me into buying her a horse."

Mark rolled his eyes, "I predict that Sophia and Big Mike will get along. So will the two of you come to Virginia with me?"

"Yes, we're going. That is when my little manipulator began to negotiate for a horse. I checked my bank statement this afternoon. You made a seven thousand dollar deposit this morning?"

"Next month I will make another deposit. Keeping it well below ten thousand. Now is there an estimated date for you to trust me enough to have sex with me? Not trying to push you into anything you don't want to do, but just letting you know that anytime really soon would be really good for me."

 _The thing that I really love about this man he lets me decide when I'm ready._

"Oh, you are giving me money and now you want sex. I feel so cheap."

"Seven thousand dollars takes you way out of the cheap range. I wanted sex way before I gave you the money. Why don't you start using those computer skills for looking up farms reasonably close to Lost River? I fully intend to buy Sophia's love too."

Carol leaned on the doorway, "My body isn't the same as it was. I'm wearing loose clothing for a reason. I'm super-sized now and still growing."

"Your boobs are bigger. Big disappointment there."

She threw a glob of quikset at him, "Smart ass. I just don't want you to go shrieking out of the room crying, "My eyes, my eyes".

"Sweetheart, I can guarantee that won't happen. Maybe you could come down tonight to my bed. I'll leave the light off if you want. Trust me, I'll show you that I am prepared to love super-sized Carol as much as I loved skinny Carol."

"The tile in the shower looks good." _Time to change the subject_.

"I like the bead board too. It gives the room some depth."

The pizza outing was fun. Mark sent Big Mike a photo of the three of them at the restaurant with the message, "The three of us will be in Lost River on Friday afternoon."

Michael messaged back almost immediately, "Your woman is hot. Maybe you and the kid should stay in NC. Carol can come alone. I'll show her what a real man can do".

Mark glanced at the message and sent one of his own, "Fuck you."

Christie's message flashed in, "Michael and I are looking forward to meeting Carol and Sophia. We're making dinner for you Friday night. PS Gotta let Mike be Mike sometimes."

Mark-Daryl smiled at Carol, "Big Mike and his girlfriend Christie are cooking dinner for us Friday night. You'll like her and will learn to tolerate him. I did, course it took me decades."

Carol had heartburn that night. She decided to go downstairs and stir up an old fashioned remedy, baking soda and water. She drank it slowly and then found herself heading toward Daryl's room. His bedroom door was open and he was lying in bed reading a book.

He looked up and smirked, "Okay, if you insist. I'll have sex with you."

"No chance of that, sailor. I've got heartburn."

"Come on in and talk to me. Talking is good too."

He scooted over on the bed and she sat down on the bed. "College dorm rules. One of us had to have their feet on the floor."

Mark-Daryl grinned, "Who ever made up that rule didn't have a lot of imagination because where there is a will there is a way." He waggled his eyebrows at her which made her laugh. "Get your feet off that cold floor."

She eased back on the bed and he arranged her pillows, "What are you reading?"

He flushed a little but held up the book. The title said it all, "What Expectant Fathers Need to Know and Are Afraid to Ask".

Carol took the book and leafed through it. Most of the information could have been in any book on pregnancy but the emphasis in this one was to educate fathers in how to understand the changes that the mother was going through. She laughed when she saw the diagrams of different positions for sex _. Poor Daryl, after looking at that he must want to run for the hills. Can't blame him. They should show that to horny teenage boys. The pregnancy rate will drop like a stone_.

Mark-Daryl took the book back, "You know all this stuff, but I don't. Men aren't born knowing this shit. I don't want to fuck this up."

They looked through the book together. Daryl asked questions and Carol answered as best as she could. She yawned, "I'm falling asleep. I better go upstairs." She eased out of their warm bed and looked at Daryl, "I have a bigger bed. Nothing but sleep right now. You decide." _Say yes. I miss you next to me._

"I'll grab my stuff and be up in a few minutes."

Daryl was in bed with Carol in five minutes. She fell asleep while he was talking to her.

Thursday evening everyone packed. Sophia packed for herself and the dog. Daryl lit a fire in the fireplace and they talked as they drank hot chocolate. Even Sophia was excited about the trip and kept mentioning that Virginia was famous for its horses. Mark and Sophia looked at the on-line advertisements for farms while Carol watched them with a smile on her face _. Sophia is beginning to warm up to Mark. I think I am more than ready to warm up to Mark who is always going to be Daryl to me no matter what I call him._

Sophia and Mark took Muffin for a final walk. Sophia came in and kissed her good night. She and the dog scampered upstairs.

Carol and Mark watched the fire turn to ashes as they held hands and talked, "Did you and Sophia agree on a farm?"

He nibbled her neck, "She likes the one with a horse barn and I like the one with the most acreage. Which one did you like?"

"I want to actually see them before I make up my mind. I appreciate that you are trying to mend fences with Sophia."

Mark pulled back from her and met her eyes, "I always liked her, but I kinda always thought of her as your little girl. Not mine. Then when I was away I started to think about that. I don't know how to be a father, but you had a loving father. Maybe the reason why you were able to love me after your shitting marriage was because you had a good dad. Maybe Sophia needs me to step up. I promised myself if I ever got a chance to be her dad then I would be. I want to adopt her after we're married. She's not just your little girl, she's a whole separate person that's growing up faster than I want her to. The baby you're carrying isn't real to me. Sophia is. She's quirky as hell but I love her. "

Carol kissed him. _He loves Sophia. I want to go upstairs and end the cold war. Détente sex. Sounds good to me._

She yawned, "I'm getting sleepy. Let's go to bed." _If anything is going to happen it has to be soon or I am going to sleep through the event_.

Mark checked the doors and turned off the lights while she went on upstairs. Carol was in bed. He made a dash for the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Still awake?" He slid into bed and rubbed her shoulder looking a little hesitant.

"I'm awake, baby daddy."

"I ain't no baby daddy right now. Just me showing you how much he loves you." _Let the show begin_.

Carol rolled toward him and Daryl kissed her while his hands explored her baby bump. That seemed to satisfy his curiosity because he slid a hand between her legs and just rubbed gently there while his mouth did crazy good things to her breasts which showed their appreciation by standing at attention. She recognized that this encounter was a sprint and not a marathon. They were both too ready to be together to dally around. His fingers worked her core until she came and then she guided him inside her. Daryl was tentative at first as if he was afraid of hurting her but together they found the position and rhythm that brought them both pleasure and release.

They both laughed afterwards. Daryl confessing that he had been worried that she would still be so hurt about his leaving that she couldn't really respond.

Carol kissed his shoulder, "I was afraid that you would be repulsed by my pregnant body." _Ed was. The abuse got worse when I got pregnant._

"Not going to happen. I even wanted you when you were frosty and bossy all the damn time." They cuddled for minute and when Daryl leaned over to kiss her goodnight he saw that she was already asleep.

Daryl got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. He padded down the stairs and went outside and looked at the stars. "Thank you, for bringing me back to them. Thank you for creating someone as forgiving as Carol and letting me be a father to Sophia and what's his name." He felt like an idiot but he had asked the Universe a hundred times for those favors and it was damn ungrateful not to give thanks. He looked up again, "I'm going to protect them as best I can but I'd appreciate if you would do the same."

He went back to bed and fell asleep quickly. It was still dark when he woke up the next morning. Carol was leaning over him. "You awake?" _I can't stay awake at night but I do wake up early. And horny._

"I'm awake, baby mama". _I'm not crazy about being called that but right now I want a longer version of what happened last night._

She kissed him, "So am I." Her tongue traced his lips and he put his hands on her ass and squeezed. She laughed against his mouth and their kiss deepened. "You're awake all right." _He's either got a pistol in his pocket or he is glad to see me. I love morning sex._

Later that morning Mark and Sophia sat in the waiting room while Carol had her appointment. Carol had promised him that he could be in the room if the doctor did an ultrasound. She had been in the back for long enough to make him nervous and jumpy. A woman opened the door to the back and called out, "Mark Reynolds". Daryl stood up and bolted toward the door.

"Come on back, Mr. Reynolds. Carol says that you are ready to get a look at your son."

"I am". He looked back at Sophia, "Can Sophia come with us?"

She smiled at him, "I'll take you back and ask Carol if she wants her there."

Mark followed her down the hall and past several doors to a room in which Carol was lying on a narrow bed. There was a machine beside her and she smiled at him. The woman doctor began to move something over Carol's stomach and she pointed out an image on a screen. "Here he is."

Mark took Carol's hand, "He has a face and a dick."

The doctor laughed and pointed out the parts that were developing normally. Daryl just stared at the screen. His son was real. His heart was beating and he was moving. He and Carol had created this person.

Sophia joined the party. "How big is he? Is that how he is supposed to look?" She wiped away a few tears. Daryl hugged her and it was feeling more natural all the time.

Daryl bent to kiss Carol, "He's long legged and skinny like you."

Muffin was waiting for them when they got to back to the farm. The puppy sat beside Sophia and watched the road ahead as if he couldn't wait to get wherever they were headed.

Daryl looked at Carol who was looking at the ultrasound photos and smiling. Sophia and Muffin were looking at a map. His family. He turned his full attention to driving, but he couldn't stop from smiling.

 **AN**

 **Daryl/Mark is confusing. Carol will continue to think of him as Daryl but from this point on I will use Mark as his name.**

 **Next chapter will have Carol meet Big Mike and Christie. Carol and Mark make plans.**

 **Daryl's book on what expectant fathers need to know was made up. There may be a book with that title but I have no knowledge of it.**

 **Review?**

"


	16. Better Together

Better Together

Carol woke up from her nap as they crossed into Virginia. Sophia and Mark were talking and she pretended to stay asleep just because it made her happy to listen to them talk. The people she loved the most were in this truck. The baby was moving as if he wanted to join in the conversation.

Sophia asked, "How much longer? I have to go to the bathroom."

"There is a rest area just across the line. We'll stop there."

Carol pushed herself up. "Are we there yet?"

Mark groaned, "We still have a couple of hours. I'm stopping to let you womenfolk take a break. We're in Virginia now." He pulled into a rest area with a welcome center. Sophia hopped out with Muffin. "I'll take the mutt for a walk. You two go on in."

The maple trees at the rest area were weeping out indescribably beautiful leaves and the air had a crispness that made Carol feel fully awake. Daryl was still walking the dog when they came out. He handed Sophia the leash. "Better let her walk as much as you can for a bit."

Sophia grabbed the leash, "I've got her."

Mark leaned toward Carol and kissed her, "Virginia is for lovers. It says so all over the damn place. Even on t-shirts."

Carol kissed him back, "I am going with Sophia. You do know this is the first time you've kissed me in public." She followed her daughter. Rest areas weren't the safest places in the world for little girls wandering off from parents.

Mark was waiting at the truck when they came back. He opened the door for Sophia and handed the dog in carefully. He kissed Carol again before he opened the door. "That's the second time."

The interstate highway climbed a tall mountain with spectacular views. Eventually the mountains turned to hilly farmland and then into wide valleys. Carol found herself watching Mark look at the scenery. He explained that the river called "Lost River" began as a small stream north of the town and then disappeared underground for a few miles and then emerged as a river out of a cavern as a much larger stream heading east. The town Lost River was built at the site where Lost River merged with another stream _. He loves this place. He's happy to be home._

Mark drove them through the business section of the town on his way to the house that he and Michael lived in. "That's Big Mike's bookstore and there is the courthouse. This street leads to the college which is why there are so many damn kids running around the streets. Lazy bastards oughta be in class probably."

The town seemed to have more than its share of bars and restaurants. There was an old movie theater and outdoor sports stores. Stores that had pottery and paintings for sale. It was both trendy and a throwback to sleepier times. Farming equipment and feed stores were everywhere and Sophia pointed out that there was a blacksmith shop.

There were many beautifully preserved old homes and Mark honked his horn at a Black woman standing in front of one. He pulled to a stop, "Good to see you, Jacqui."

The woman's severe face softened when she recognized Mark, "Good to see you too. Mark. Now who have you captured down in North Carolina?"

He grinned at her, "Jacqui, I want you to meet my girls, this is Carol." Carol unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over Mark to meet Jacqui's outstretched hand. "And this is Sophia." Sophia leaned over to shake the older woman's hand.

Jacqui smiled at the three of them, "This boy has been missing you. All work and no play. Theodore will want to talk to you, Mark. I'll tell him you're back."

Mark grinned at her, "Yeah, you do keep Theo on track. You know I wouldn't miss your wedding. Next Saturday I'll be holding Theo up at the church."

Jacqui touched Mark's shoulder, "Don't you let him run off and leave me at the altar."

"That ain't happening. Theo thinks the sun shines out of your ass and you know it." Mark smirked at Jacqui, "Gotta go. Michael and Christie are waiting for us."

"It was nice meeting you two. I hope to see you at the wedding if not before. Mark can bring you around for dinner. I have a new kitchen and I'm not afraid to use it."

Mark explained that his first job at Horvath was renovating Jacqui's old kitchen. "That's when she and Theo met. Fell in love the first day we started the job. I think they were engaged within two weeks. She's been waiting for one of her brothers to come home before she got married. I'm Theo's best man." _He is tickled to be in this wedding._

Finally, they drove through a residential area and Mark parked in the driveway of an attractive if non memorable brick two story house. "Honey, we're home." _No, home is a farmhouse in North Carolina._

Michael and Christie weren't there, but Mark produced a key and ushered them in. "Our rooms will be upstairs. Michael's room is on the main floor."

Sophia seemed pleased with her room and Carol settled into the room that Michael had used as his own. The slag lamp that she had given him was by his bed. There were framed photographs of her and Sophia on the dresser. They must have been on Daryl's old phone and he had the photographs developed. Carol inspected the khakis and polo shirts in the closet. There were jeans and work clothes too and that reminded her that he was still her guy no matter what he wore. Carol unpacked and hung her clothes beside of Mark's. The house didn't have a lot of character but the only thing she really hated was the sheets. She was stripping the bed when Mark came into the room. "We are getting new sheets".

Mark laughed, "I forgot that you are the princess that can feel a pea under the mattress. My Queen, we can run out to the mall to buy some royal bedding." _Make fun all you want. Life is too short to not have wonderful sheets. Give me those high thread counts made with Egyptian or pima cotton._

There was a black Suburban in the driveway when they got back and Carol felt her stomach tighten. Meeting Daryl's brother was scary. She knew how much Daryl-Mark loved his brother and had been at his beck and call until Merle got sent to prison. Merle-Mike might resent that his brother had other responsibilities now. Might want this whole thing to fail so that he could keep his brother's undivided devotion. _Way to bring up the negative energy, Carol. Be positive. Michael is probably a cupcake_.

Daryl opened the door and Carol saw a large man holding Muffin and shaking his head, "This poor excuse for a canine is your dog, Mark?"

Mark laughed, "He's a lot tougher than he looks. He's hell on stuffed toys. Come and meet my girls."

Michael handed the dog to Sophia, "I bet he belongs to the little lady. Sophia is your name and I'm Big Mike." He turned his icy blue eyes on Carol, "And this must be Carol." He gave her the once over and Carol remembered Daryl doing that the day she moved in next door. _Don't have to dig very deep in the Reynolds family to find the Dixon._

She gave a polite smile and held her hand out. "I'm so glad to meet you. Mark talks about you all the time." _Don't worry. Juries usually ignore hearsay evidence._

Michael eye's glinted, "Probably whining about how mean I was to him. Damn pussy." The two brothers hugged. _Another Hallmark moment._

A tall slender Black woman appeared from the direction of the kitchen and Carol saw the tough façade of Michael Reynolds crumble. _This must be Christie_. "Come here, Christie and meet Carol and Christie." _Michael adores her. How bad can he be if he loves Christie?_

Christie smiled at her and hugged her and the icy knot in Carol's stomach began to melt. Christie ordered Michael to go pick up some things from the store and he and Mark took off. Sophia went upstairs to read and she and Christie went to the kitchen. Carol put her new sheets in the washer and she and Christie talked as they cooked. _Christie is a classy lady. What does she see in Michael? He's loud and obnoxious._

Christie's kids showed up at dinnertime. Carol liked them immediately. They were smart and funny like their mother and she saw that the two teenagers liked Big Mike. They told Sophia stories about backpacking trips with Mark. She listened and watched. Daryl-Mark was happy here. A selfish part of her wanted to keep him in North Carolina. Her perfect nuclear family in their renovated farmhouse. He loved her and they could be happy there. She didn't want to share him with everyone else.

Michael announced, "Got some people that want to see you, Mark. Jesse and Morgan are in town with their wives looking at some property. They're coming over for breakfast tomorrow morning." He glanced at Christie, "You are invited but me and Lil' Bruther will do the cooking." _Let's hope that Michael can cook better than his "Lil' Bruther"._

After dinner the twins were volunteered for cleanup detail and Sophia offered to help. She was in the thralls of hero worship. Jada and James had offered to take her the next day to see the wild ponies on the Appalachian Trail. _Great, my little girl is wandering the wilderness with two teenagers. What happens when they see a bear? Like the old zombie joke. You just have to be faster than one other guy._

Mark got a call from Theo and Merle decided he needed some fresh air. Christie went back to the kitchen to check on the kids. _Time to go confront the lion in his den. Things need to be said. Lines need to be drawn._

Carol got a jacket and followed Michael to the back deck. He was sitting on the step looking up at the stars. She sat down beside him, "I would like to talk to you without anyone else around." She could see his face tighten even in the dim light. _He looks big and mean, but vulnerable too. He loves his brother and doesn't want to lose him. Mom would tell me to remember the three big things to remember when you get into sensitive subjects. 1. Is it true? 2. Is it kind? 3. Is it necessary?_

"I love Daryl-Mark. I know you do too. I need to thank you for that. Growing up knowing that you loved him made him the man that he is today."

Michael frowned at her, "I fucked him up. Wasn't always around to protect him. You got nothing to thank me for. He just was the sweet one. Always was."

Carol shook her head, "He is the sweet one, but you were the one that loved him. I think you came home from school and took care of him. Made sure that he had something to eat. Held him close and told him stories." _There is so much good in you, Michael. Christie sees it._

Merle ran his hand over his face, "Hell, I skipped school and stayed home to take care of him. Our mother was barely there before she had Daryl and she wouldn't get out of bed after. Post-partum depression I guess. She self-medicated with wine. Never told Daryl about that because I didn't want him to feel guilty. He was a cute little rug rat. Lots of blond hair and blue eyes. I fed him, changed his shitty diapers, and he gave me someone to love. Someone who loved me."

"That's why I am thanking you. For loving him and taking care of him. I'm sorry that the both of you had to grow up the way you did, but you are both good men now."

"Daryl told me that your first husband was abusive. You don't seem like you would let anyone do that to you. I guess you're a late bloomer." _Not that late. I'm in full bloom here._

"I think the three of us are late bloomers. We've changed our lives for the better. Now we just have to trust each other. I'm going to stay here in Lost River." _Home is where the heart is, right?_

Michael smiled, "I'm happy that you are going to have a baby. Daryl will be a good dad and we better stop calling him Daryl. I have Jada and James. They'll get married one of these days and I can be a grandpa. That'll be enough. Christie will always be enough for me." He shifted on the step, "My ass is freezing but I have something to run by you. There is large horse farm coming up for sale. Lots of land. More than we need. I want you and Daryl to go with me and Christie tomorrow to look at it. Take Morgan and Jesse and their wives with us. I think we can buy the farm together and all live on it."

 _Oh, a commune. We can grow marijuana and wear flowers in our hair. Maybe it will give us all a safe and comfortable place to call home. Maybe the post-nuclear family looks more like a village_. _Maybe we are all better together._

"I have another family that might want to join us. Her husband was a cop in Atlanta and he has been training in Quantico for months. So would it be alright if I sent some photos of the farm to her?" _Andrea has been hinting that Rick might be working in Roanoke. That's not too far from here._

Michael stood up, "Living next door to a damn cop. Guess I better act more like Michael than Merle. "He held out his hand, "Better get back, Little Sister. Thank you for loving him. Made a man outa him. Men are pieces of shit without women. We have to have a reason to do better."

Later Mark helped her make their bed, "We have to bring our bed from the farmhouse."

He tucked the sheet in tightly, "So are we staying here?" _He sounds like I just told him that there is a Santa Claus._

"Of course we are. Its home."

Mark began to babble about all the details involved in moving. Carol continued to make the bed. _The pillows are substandard too_. She interrupted Mark, "I don't want to talk about moving right now."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, even with my two hour nap today I am getting sleepy and frankly my dear I don't give a damn about moving. I'm pregnant and you are going to get stuck with most of that. Now what I really want to do is christen these new sheets. We can talk or we can have sex. Sophia is asleep. So what do you want to do?"

Mark grinned, "Sex it is. I want our lamp on though."

"You can close your eyes at any time. Just saying." _I think I gained five pounds at dinner._

Carol took one more trip to the bathroom and Daryl went in to brush his teeth. He came out and went to a dresser drawer and brought out a large gray t-shirt. "I had this made for you." He held it up, "Virginia is for Lovers".

She laughed, "I'll use it as a sleep shirt, but not right now." _The state of Virginia will pay me not to wear it. Virginia is for lovers who don't screw up their birth control._

Mark stripped off his clothes and Carol didn't have time to really enjoy the view before he was under the covers with her.

 **AN**

 **Virginia is for Lovers was an ad campaign for Virginia. You can still find t-shirts, bumper stickers, ect for sale**.

 **Life is too short to sleep on cheap sheets. Just saying.**

 **Wouldn't you be nervous if Merle was your brother in law?**

 **This story is winding down but there are a few more to go and a lot more if the ZA breaks out.**

 **Love your reviews. You have been so kind. Thank you for your input.**


	17. Brothers and Sisters

**Brothers and Sisters**

Carol woke up the next morning, took a wistful looking at Mark, and scooted off the bed. A quick shower and she was on her way downstairs. Michael was sitting on a kitchen stool drinking coffee. "Good morning, Sunshine."

She smiled at him, "You don't seem surprised to see me instead of Mark."

"Sunshine, Mark can't cook worth shit and we both know it. On the other hand, you're a woman who likes to cook. I knew you would show up and save breakfast." Michael stood up. "We better get started."

Michael was in charge of the scrambled eggs and coffee. Carol entrusted a sleepy eyed Mark with the ham mostly because she thought he couldn't mess that up. She began whipping up blueberry pancakes. Sophia set the table.

Michael began to tease Sophia about her name, "You don't look like a Sophia. That's a name for a grown up woman. I'ma gonna call you "Sissy".

Sophia narrowed her eyes at him, "If you get to call me "Sissy" then I'm going to call you "Uncle Mike".

"Watcha gonna call Mark then?" Merle smirked. Everyone turned to look at Sophia.

"I'll call him "Daddy". Hell, it'll be easier to remember than deciding whether this is a Daryl day or a Mark day. It's obvious that we're going to be one big dysfunctional family." _This should be a Hallmark moment._

Uncle Mike roared with laughter. "Sissy, you better stop cussing so damn much. Sunshine is gonna kick your ass." _Don't think Hallmark makes a card that captures the Reynolds's family moments_.

Mark said, "Daddy won't let her this time. Next time Daddy is gonna send you to your damn room." Sophia grinned at him _. She is still angling for the horse. She has Uncle Mike in her corner already_.

Christie showed up early with Jada and James. She brought fruit and herbal teas. She smiled at Carol, "Looks as if you have this well in hand."

Carol and Christie had been in the background as Michael and Mark welcomed their guests. Michael and Morgan gave each other a polite shoulder tap and a warm handshake. Jesse Graham on the other hand and walked up to Mark and hugged him tightly and Mark hugged him back. Mark who had flinched against close contact with her when they first met hugged Jesse like a long lost brother. _Mark is keeping secrets again. He has never mentioned Jesse Graham to me. Very good looking Black man with blue eyes. I would have remembered meeting him._

A dark skinned woman with braids smiled at her. "My name is Michonne. I'm guessing you are around five months pregnant like I am. I am having a boy."

Carol smiled back, there was something familiar about this woman. _Most have known her in a previous life. Felt like that when I met Andrea._ She shook off the weird moment and said, "I'm Carol. And I'm having a boy too."

The breakfast was a loud happy meal. Merle had managed to do a nice blessing over the meal without one curse word. Carol and Michonne sat together and talked babies. Carol wished Andrea was here. Three women with babies due the same time. It was surely kismet that they should all be friends. Carol had talked to Andrea this morning. Rick was taking the job in Roanoke. Andrea and Rick were coming tomorrow to look at houses in the area. They had sold their house and everything was packed in a moving company truck. _Things are working out the way they were supposed to._

Sophia left with Jada and James for a day of hiking. Carol watched her go with some trepidation, but with an odd certainty that her daughter was safe with those two. Jada and James wouldn't let anything happen to someone that they called "Sissy".

Mark followed Michael's Suburban in his own Subaru. Michael had taken Christie, Morgan, and Jenny in his vehicle. Jesse sat up front with Mark and Carol sat in the back with Michonne.

They left the main highway ten miles out of town and veered off onto a secondary road for a few miles and then onto a gravel road. _We're turning around if I hear banjos._

They passed through a gate and the main house was in view. It set up on knoll some distance away from the horse barn. The log and stone house seemed to fit into the rustic background. This wasn't a genteel Virginia estate. It looked more like its country cousin, but it looked strong and sturdy. The road and driveway were lined with mature maple trees still hanging onto their autumn leaves. There was a huge pond off to the side and Carol could see cattle grazing out on one side of the road and a couple of horses on the other side. _It looks so peaceful. This is the part in the movie where the newbies wander around having a good time while the inbred mutant watches from the woods._

Michonne muttered, "Where the hell are we?" _Good question. Let's go back to town._

Michael drove up the driveway and parked in front of the house. Mark followed close behind and everyone got out of the vehicles to look at the view. Mark put his arm around her, "Can you imagine living here?"

 _Oh, dear God. He loves it. Sorry, Mark. Be prepared to have your heart broken._

The pond make a perfect mirror to the bright blue sky and bright leaves and Carol wished again that she had brought her camera. The meadows were bordered by a creek on one side and the hill on the other.

"I have the key to the house. The man who owns this place is giving us first bid on the house and land. The property is bordered by a national park so this is the last house for miles." Michael climbed the deck and opened the door to the house. Large windows dominated the front of the house but they mirrored the outside and gave no clue to the inside.

Carol could see the outside very plainly from the inside and she tapped on the window. It gave a dull thunking sound. _Not like glass at all. We are down the rabbit hole for sure._

There was a stone fireplace and hardwood floors in the great room. It looked more like a small hotel than a house. The middle section was the fireplace with comfortable couches. There was a pool table on one side and the other had chairs and large bookcase filled with books. The wireless router was there. _Not too far down the hole if there is access to the internet._

The kitchen, dining room, laundry room, powder room and a bedroom with a private bath were downstairs. Carol glanced out the window of the bedroom and noted that the house was set up at least eight feet off the ground. There were six bedrooms upstairs all with their own bath. They were all furnished in the same neutral style.

The basement had a huge television screen. There were two dorm like rooms on either side of space with three single beds with Spartan bathrooms. It didn't look like any home Carol had ever seen. A third of the space was designated storage area for food and supplies. _Must be planning on a nuclear winter or a zombie apocalypse_.

Michael was beaming though and the men seemed interested. Carol saw her disbelieving expression mirrored on the other three women _. Is this supposed to be a home or a club house for the boys? It's going to be a very expensive man cave. I love me some testosterone laden male as much as anyone else, but this is over the top._

Mark smiled at her. _You're cute as hell, but no way in hell_.

"Sweetheart, let's take a walk. It's warming up outside." He took her hand and it felt so warm and strong _. Be tender but tough, Carol. You don't even know these people. You want a farm, not a fortress._

They walked down the knoll and toward the horses, "Sophia could have a horse here." _Oh, low blow. Using my own child to try to persuade me to cave in to this ridiculous idea, but I love that you don't bully me when we disagree._

 _Better counter with my most convincing argument that doesn't make me out the bad guy_. "Mark, we can't afford this. This place must cost millions."

"Two million. It's a bargain. It was designed and built as a private hunting club. One member bought the others out thinking that he would make it a farm, but he lost interest. It's a steal. The barns have living quarters in them. Right now a local farmer is keeping an eye on the place. Each of us is going to contribute a half million. The property will be registered to an offshore corporation."

 _I am so far down the rabbit hole that I can't see daylight_. "We don't have half a million dollars lying around. I might be able to sell my farm for two hundred thousand, maybe a little more. You might have that much from your house."

They walked further and the leaves crunched under their feet and were swept off the trees and Mark caught one. "Me and my mother caught leaves me one time. She told me that each leaf was a letter from your sweetheart." _Is that why he calls me sweetheart? "_ She told me that the initial of your true love would be on the leaf. I used to catch them after she died. Never saw an initial in any of them. Now they all have a "C" on them." _Shit, I don't care if I live in a cave as long as Mark comes back from a hard day of wooly mammoth hunting to me._

Mark caught another leaf, "We have the money." He peered at the golden leaf, "It has a "C" on it. I guess if you are my true love then you should know the whole truth. You shouldn't marry me without knowing everything." _Everything? Let's not be hasty._

He put the golden leaf in her hair, "I love you. Let's take a seat on that rock by the creek."

Carol watched leaves float in the clear cold water and listen to the man that she loved tell her a long and complicated story. She listened with her mind and her heart and both of them reminded her that Mark Reynolds was a good man who had done what he had to do to keep a massacre from happening. The money was a shock, but he hadn't went after the Stowers for money. She heard the worry in his voice. _He is afraid that this might change how I feel about him. I have to keep this secret. Families all have secrets and this one is one that will bind all of us together forever._

A vivid red leaf fell into her lap. She picked it up and twirled it between her fingers. "There is a "D" and an "M" on this one. That makes it official. We're each other's true loves. I understand why you did what you did. You are a fireman. You run toward the blaze trying to save everybody. I love that about you. I won't tell anyone." She kissed him, "We have enough money to build our own house, right?" _Since we have a million dollars in an offshore account and a million dollar gold bar in a safety deposit box. Plus the two hundred thousand in cash_.

Mark laughed, "Next spring, we'll start our own home. Maybe this creek can be in our back yard. I love you, sweetheart."

They stayed out there for a long time. Carol wondered if Michael was telling Christie. How would Christie handle that? Would she be able to see the good man underneath all the protective layers? Something told her that Jenny and Michonne already knew the story.

They were still enjoying the warm midday sun when they saw Michael and Christie walking toward them holding hands. Mark was sitting behind her and Carol leaned against him. "They look happy. Your brother must have talked her into it."

Mark kissed her ear, "We're going to be just one big happy family." _I just hope we're going to be more like the Waltons than the Borgias._

They met as a group around the dining room table. Jesse explained that the money to buy this place was in an off shore account and that he could move it electronically. The property would be owned by a shell company that all four of them controlled. They agreed that the big house would not belong to any one of them but shared by all. House sites were plentiful and they all agreed that they wanted to build their own homes close by.

Carol looked around the group, "Andrea is my best friend and she is pregnant with her first baby. Her husband used to be a policeman in Atlanta. He has been in training in Quantico for the past few months. He is taking a job in Roanoke. Their coming to visit tomorrow while they look for a house. They know Mark as Daryl Dixon. How do I explain this to her and I don't want to lose her friendship."

"He is going to work in Roanoke? What is his last name? DOB?"

Carol supplied him with the information and Jesse went toward the computer center. Carol volunteered, "I'm telling all my friends that Mark is this great guy I met on line after I moved to North Carolina. I am marrying him and moving to Virginia. I won't give them a last name or give any more information. I told Andrea that I was coming here with Mark this weekend."

Michonne nodded sagely, "That's a good plan. Your friend's name is Andrea? My baby boy is going to be name Andre. Jesse lost a good friend by that name while he was an army ranger. He wants his son to carry that name as a memorial to his friend."

Morgan smiled, "Our son Duane is visiting with a friend this weekend. He is going to love this place. He and Sophia are the same age."

"Rick was married before and he has custody of his son. Carl is Sophia's age. Maybe they can be friends."

Jesse came back. "Richard Allen Grimes is taking a job with Homeland Security in Roanoke, but his job requires a lot of travel within Virginia and North Carolina. Tell the truth about the witness protection part. I sealed that off before I left my last job so there isn't any information available anyway. We decide if we can trust them with the rest later on."

TWDTWDTWD

The next day Andrea, Rick, and Carl Grimes came to visit her good friend Carol and her fiancée Mark. Michael was there to help tell the story. Carol wasn't returning to North Carolina until Monday. Sophia was going to stay with Christie while she and Mark went back to North Carolina and began packing up. Carol was giving two weeks' notice.

Andrea, Carol, and Michonne spent Sunday evening talking and laughing. Michonne and Andrea decided to open a law office together. They wanted Carol to be their office manager, but all plans were on hold until their babies were born. Andrea and Rick were staying at the Reynold's house until they found a house they liked. Carl and Sophia were planning their Halloween costumes.

Carol enrolled Sophia in Lost River Middle School the next morning and then she and Mark left for North Carolina. They were taking this week to get things moved to storage in Lost River. Morgan, Jenny, Duane, Michonne, and Jesse had already moved into the Big House. The double wedding of Carol/Mark and Christie/Michael was taking place on Halloween at Christie's church. Michael was having so much fun with a Halloween wedding that they didn't dare change the date. They did refuse to wear orange wedding dresses with black flowers. The wedding march was not going to be "Monster Mash", and no one really trusted that Big Mike wouldn't do something outrageous.

Marriage is always a gamble. It can be all "Treat" or it can be all "Trick". Carol was just happy to be marrying the man who she initially thought was a "Trick" and who turned out to be a "Treat".

 **AN**

 **Guess the wedding is my next chapter. I think I'm going over the top with that one.**

 **Love your responses. So how bad can a Halloween wedding be with Big Mike? Pretty awful I imagine.**

 _._

m

o


	18. Tying the Knot

Tying the Knot

Carol leaned on her car door and waited for Michonne and Andrea. She had already locked the front door to the farmhouse when Andrea announced, "I have to pee".

Once that announcement was out in the Universe Michonne succumbed to urgent call of nature. Carol didn't mind waiting. It gave her time to say goodbye to the farm. She had loved this place; it had been her refuge after Daryl disappeared. It was already sold and the new owner would come in this afternoon and change the locks. The die was cast; she was marrying Daryl tomorrow and this farm was going to be someone else's home.

The last two weeks had been hectic. The first week Daryl and Jesse had begun moving furniture to the Big House or storage. Last weekend she and Daryl had attended Theo and Jacqui's wedding and spent some time with Sophia.

Andrea and Michonne had returned to the farm with her for this week. They had hung out at the farmhouse while Carol was at the bank training her replacement. They went shopping and bought Carol unwanted sexy outfits for her honeymoon. Mostly the three of them talked. About everything. Their past mistakes. Their present happiness. Planned for the future.

Jesse and Morgan had driven in last night and packed up the last of everything this morning. Carol had hugged them goodbye this morning, "Thank you for being so good to me."

Morgan had shook his head, "We do for each other. You know that."

Carol understood Morgan. They were family now.

Andrea and Michonne were arguing over who was going to drive. Carol laughed, "We trade at every pee stop". She took the wheel, "Get in. I'm driving first, then Andrea, and then Michonne." _Like traveling with children with bad bladders_. "Let's go home."

There was a celebration that evening at the Big House. The wedding ceremony was going to be so simple that no rehearsal was necessary and the decision was made to have a party for the "family." After dinner the group gathered around the fire pit outside and ate s'mores and drank hot chocolate. Carol cuddled between Daryl and Sophia. Rick and Andrea were staying here tonight and staying in the "Beige House" until they found a house.

Michael reviewed the wedding plans for the family, "The ceremony will be at Lost River Baptist Church and James will play the piano before the ceremony. Shashanna Foster is going to sing. The pastor of our church will do the ceremony and everyone is writing their own vows. There won't be bridesmaids or best man. Daryl and Carol will go first because Daryl is less likely to pass out if get it over with. Christie and I will be next. Pastor James will pronounce us husband and wife.

The wedding photos will take five minutes. Then we'll all be heading toward the party which will be held at Lost River Hotel which is only two blocks away. There will be a buffet dinner set up for our guests. Reverend James will give the blessing and after there will be buffet dinner served. I have kept a little tidbit back from Mark and Carol. Once we get to the hotel everyone will be wearing a costume. Tomorrow is Halloween and all."

Carol was horrified. Michael smiled at her, "Don't worry, Sunshine. I have costumes for you two. You'll love them. Couldn't give Mark one more thing to stress over. Once he actually gives his vows he is home free."

Mark was lying on their bed when Carol came out of their bathroom, "I want a new shower, just saying."

"You got your vows written?" Mark was chewing his nails. "Mine sound stupid."

Carol scooted on the bed, "Here's the thing. Most of the wedding party will be thinking more about the buffet than what you are saying. The others will be thinking about their costume for the evening. Our part will be over before you know it. My vows are simple. Don't expect to hear obey, but I will pledge my eternal love and devotion."

Mark scooted closer, "This is our last chance for some pre-marital sex."

Carol laughed, "Well, since you put it that way."

The next day was hectic, but Carol scheduled a long nap anyway. She wanted to be awake for the wedding and party afterwards. Michael said that their party would be nontraditional. That could mean anything.

She spent most of the day with Christie, Andrea, and Michonne at Christie's house. Christie was trying to finish packing for her honeymoon. Michael had made all the arrangements and his only clue was to pack warm clothes. She hadn't seen Daryl since breakfast. Sophia and Carl played outside in the leaves like the children they still were, but they both looked so grownup in the dress clothes that Carol had to fight back tears.

They went early to the church. It was a beautiful structure all dark woods and stained glass windows but not so large that it was intimidating. Carol's dress was a silvery blue. Long and sweeping and designed to make her not look too pregnant. Andrea and Michonne kept her laughing. Sophia and Carl stayed in the sanctuary where James was practicing. Carol could hear lots of people coming into the church and wondered how Michael was dealing with a terrified Mark. If it was alcohol she did hope that it wasn't too much.

The music sounded wonderful. Andrea and Michonne hugged her goodbye. She and Christie held hands and Christie prayed that their marriage would be blessed. Then they walked downstairs to find Mark and Michael.

Mark was dressed in a gray suit with a blue tie. "You look like a queen." His hands were clammy but he seemed sober enough.

Michael bit his lip and Carol saw that he was forcing back tears. Christie did look spectacular in a burnished gold dress. Michael's suit and tie matched Christie's dress, He kissed Christie's left hand. "Forever and ever, amen."

The music changed and Michael stood up, "Showtime, You two just march on down that aisle and we'll be right behind you."

Daryl turned paler but he offered his arm to Carol, "Pick me up if I fall down." She gave him a side-eye. "Buck up. Everyone here is going to be looking at my baby bump and trying to figure out how far along I am."

Carol recognized the song as they started down the aisle, Foreigner's "Waiting for a Girl Like You." Non-traditional.

Daryl's held her hand and they strolled down the aisle together. Once they were in place, James began playing another song that Carol didn't recognize and Michael and Christie came down the aisle. The setting sun lit up the stained glass windows and there was a magical feel to the room. Most people were already in their costumes but it didn't look out of place. Jacqui waved to her and she could see Andrea sitting Rick. Jesse with Michonne, Sophia and Carl. The people that she loved most in this world were here. Eric and Aaron were sitting behind Morgan and Jenny and she knew that she could never have had this life if Eric hadn't been the good friend that he was.

Reverend James welcomed everyone to the church and opened the ceremony with a prayer that Carol thought she should listen to but never remembered a word he said. She came out of her fog when he told the congregation that Carol and Daryl were using Celtic wedding promises. Carol was first and she began, "Mark, it was not love at first sight when I met you, or second sight, or even third. I knew I loved you when we were moving furniture one day and you made me take the lighter end and I realized that you always did that. Always were protective and caring. You could talk tough but you always tender. I love you and I want to be your wife forever and ever. I say this ancient vow with all earnestness and it is as true for me as if I wrote it today."

" _Today I recognize Mark Reynolds , my anam cara_

 _And ask that you become a part of me, in sacred kinship._

 _With you, I have lost all fear and have found the greatest courage._

 _I have learned to love and let myself be loved._

 _With you, I have found a rhythm of grace and gracefulness._

 _Love has reawakened in my life; a rebirth; a new beginning._

 _With you my anam cara,_

 _I am understood,_

 _I am home."_

Mark who would always be Daryl in her heart smiled at her. "Carol, it was not love at first sight, but fate was kind to me to keep me in your company long enough to recognize that you were everything that I would ever want in a woman. You are as beautiful in your ways as you are in your face. I didn't know how lonely I had been until I wasn't with you. I didn't know how much I wanted a home until I was away from you. I didn't know how much I loved you until we were apart. I know it now and that is why I am so happy to marry you. I love you and I want to be your husband forever and ever. I say this ancient vow with all earnestness and it is as true for me as if I wrote it today."

 _Today I recognize Carol, my anam cara_

 _And ask that you become a part of me, in sacred kinship._

 _With you, I have lost all fear and have found the greatest courage._

 _I have learned to love and let myself be loved._

 _With you, I have found a rhythm of grace and gracefulness._

 _Love has reawakened in my life; a rebirth; a new beginning._

 _With you my anam cara,_

 _I am understood,_

 _I am home._

He took her hand and squeezed it. They both turned toward Michael and Christie. Carol saw that Michael had tears in his eyes and Christie was wiping her away.

Christie began, "Michael, I thought you were loud, obnoxious, and bossy when I first met you that day in the bookstore. I knew you were going to shake up things around the bookstore but I didn't know that you were going to shake up the calm waters of my life. But you did. I was sliding along in my life very comfortably. I had my children, my church, and my job. I was content. Then you came along and you scared me a little. You weren't who I was supposed to love. You were all wrong for me and I knew it. But you made me feel young and interesting again. I wasn't just a mother, or a teacher, or a member of a congregation. I couldn't stop myself from loving you because despite our differences we are meant to be. We bring out the best in each other. You are still loud, obnoxious, and bossy but I love you and I always will. I use these words from Maya Angelou but they are true for me today and forever."

 _We, unaccustomed to courage_

 _exiles from delight_

 _live coiled in shells of loneliness_

 _until love leaves its high holy temple_

 _and comes into our sight_

 _to liberate us into life._

 _Love arrives_

 _and in its train come ecstasies_

 _old memories of pleasure_

 _ancient histories of pain._

 _Yet if we are bold,_

 _love strikes away the chains of fear_

 _from our souls._

 _We are weaned from our timidity_

 _In the flush of love's light_

 _we dare be brave_

 _And suddenly we see_

 _that love costs all we are_

 _and will ever be._

 _Yet it is only love_

 _which sets us free._

Maya Angelou

Michael kissed Christie's hand and his eyes were only on her, "Christie, I couldn't stop looking at you that first day at the bookstore. I thought you were beautiful and funny and I wanted to listen to your voice telling stories and talking to me for the rest of my life. I have done some unforgivable things in my life but God forgave me and by the power of His grace I was able to forgive myself. I changed my life before I met you and I was given the blessing of being able to start over in this town with my brother. I thought that was God's greatest gift to me until I met you and I found my other half. I wasted the first half of my life but I am determined to treasure every moment from now on. I love you and I always will. I have close words from our from a 12th century nobleman but they are true for me forever."

Poem by a 12th Century Nobleman

 _True Love is a sacred flame that burns eternally._

 _And none can dim its special glow or change its destiny._

 _True Love speaks in tender tones and hears with gentle ear._

 _True Love gives with open heart and True Love conquers fear._

 _True Love makes no harsh demands. It neither rules nor binds._

 _True Love holds with gentle hands the hearts that it entwines._

 _You dont marry the person you can live with,_

 _you marry the person you can't live without ._

Michael kissed Christie's hand and the four of them turned toward Reverend James. Rings were exchanged and more words were said. They were pronounced man and wife. Daryl's kiss was sweet and not too long. Michael's was long and passionate. Photos were taken before the light changed. It was over quickly.

They changed into their costumes at the church. Daryl was Robin Hood and she was Maid Marian. Michael was a king and Christie was a queen. They walked together toward the hotel enjoying the last rays of a glorious sunset.

Carol laughed as she entered the banquet hall. The room looked like a high school prom had thrown up in it. Michael had created a medieval castle and there was a sort of fairy tale aspect to everything. Reverend James did the blessing and the banquet/buffet began. Andrea and Rick came as Bonnie and Clyde. Sophia was Alice in Wonderland. Carl and Duane were pirates. Jesse was wearing the uniform of a Tuskegee Airman and Michonne was a USO volunteer. Morgan and Jenny were dressed like Quakers. Eric and Aaron were both dressed as good princes and if their costume was a little over the top no one seemed to mind. There wasn't a zombie or witch in sight. It might be a Halloween party but it was a kinder gentler one. There were Little Red Riding Hoods with the big bad wolf. There were Cinderellas , Mr. Spocks, Arabian princess, and at least one Merlin. It was fun.

The food was amazing and Carol laughed to see that the wedding cake was a tier of cupcakes. There were two sets of golden rings done in frosting on the top. The first dance was "At Last" and it felt good to be in Daryl's arms. "You having a good time?" He nuzzled her ear and Carol wondered how soon they could graciously take their leave.

"I am. Michael pulled it off. I have been to miserable weddings where the bride and groom took forever doing wedding pictures. Michael designed this to be fun for everyone from the steaming punch bowl to the music. You make an adorable Robin Hood by the way."

Michael grunted, "I keep losing the damn bow. So, Maid Marion, when does Robin Hood get to make merry with you."

"It's too soon. Later we can scurry off the Sherwood Forest and thank God the dress is big enough to hide my baby bump." Carol could feel the baby move. "I think he likes the music."

"I am ready whenever you are."

They found a little time to talk to Michael and Christie. Carol asked Michael what the song was that James had played as they walked down the aisle. He grinned, "You Make Me Feel Brand New."

Michael and Christie left early. They were catching a flight to Dulles. Michael was taking Christie to the British Isles for their honeymoon. "She's a Engish teacher and she has never been to England."

Later Carol kissed Sophia, "I'll be back tomorrow. Andrea and Rick will be with you. Love you."

Sophia smirked, "Not very long for a honeymoon."

"We're taking a vacation after the baby is born and we can all go together." Carol was hugged and kissed by Andrea and Michonne. Daryl took her hand, "Let's go, Mrs. Reynolds. You haven't told me where we're going."

She drove while Mark took the passenger seat for a change. She and Micael had worked out the arrangement and drove out there the last weekend she had been home. It looked different in the dark and it was a long way. Mark kept whining, "Are we lost?"

Finally she crested the last hill and found the cabin all lit up and waiting for them, "Here we are." She pulled the Sub into the gravel driveway and stopped.

It wasn't a big cabin but it was clean and comfortable. The fireplace was ready to be lit and the apple cider was cold. "it's my wedding present to you, Mark. You wanted a cabin in the woods when we first met. So Michael helped me to find this. So when we need some privacy or when you want some time to yourself. You have this place."

Mark who was always Daryl in her heart inspected every inch of the cabin, "I don't think I'll be coming up here without you, but I love it. Let's have some cider and toast to our life together. He kissed her and filled her glass with cider, Michael said it best, "Forever and ever, Amen."

Carol took a sip, "Let's go to bed, husband."

Mark smiled at her, "Sounds like a plan, wife."

 **AN.**

 **Hope you are still with me. Weddings are so exhausting, don't you think? Next time I write an elopement.**

 **I went all Celtic with Carol and Daryl aka Mark because it fits them. I found their poem online** **/Renwedding.**

 **I used a Maya Angelou poem for Christie partly because I think Christie would have chosen something like that and because I like it. poem/touched-by-an-angel/**

 **Michael's poem came from this website. resources/readings-and-poems-regarding-marriage-and-love/**

 **Carol and Daryl's wedding march was "Waiting for a Girl Like You" by Foreigner. I know some of you are too young to know the song and I don't have a piano version, so here is a link. watch?v=BrzzR-3PPqw**

 **Christie and Michael's wedding march was "You Make Me Feel Brand New by the Stylistics. Here is the link. watch?v=WogXHXua9Ds**

 **Let me know what you think?**

"


	19. No Formula for Family

No One Formula for a Family

Early August, 2016

Carol Reynolds glanced at the clock on her desk. She shut down her computer and straightened up her desk at the law office of Graham and Grimes. Andrea came out of her office and stretched, "I'm ready when you are. Is Michonne back from court?"

Michonne came out of her office, "Michonne is ready to go home. It's Friday and stick a fork in me. I'm done."

They were on their way home in less than five minutes. Carol was looking forward to being home and changing into cooler clothes more suited to Virginia's humid summer climate. Michonne was driving because Michonne always wanted to be the driver. Andrea was checking messages on her phone.

"Rick says that he will be home when I get there." Andrea was smiling. "And he is going to be home all next week."

Lost River was soon in their rear view mirror. The rest of the drive was through farmland and forest and soon enough they were at the outer gate. Michonne tapped in the security code and drove through. The gate closed behind them and they traveled through pasture land toward home.

There was a final gate to traverse and then they were home. The Lodge had two large additions to each side. Four large apartments had been added. Two on each side. Major renovations inside had added two apartments and several guest rooms.

The first stop was the nursery which was on the main floor. The front was heavy duty bulletproof glass that opened onto a playground and the large room was floored with interlocking foam mats. The three cribs had been replaced with three Murphy beds for afternoon naps. Carol smiled when she saw that the children were outside on the playground. A retractable awning protecting the children from the harmful rays of the sun. The playground fence with its one lone entry point was strong enough to keep intruders out and three active children in.

Three sets of eyes swiveled toward their mothers. Each toddler began to run to their mothers. Andre was the fastest and he leaped into Michonne's arms a fraction ahead of the others. Judith and Dayton right behind. Andrea cuddled her baby girl while Carol brushed Dayton's hair away from his face and chuckled at how dirty he was.

Maria handed her a wet washcloth, "He's a dirt magnet. I can't keep him clean."

Carol laughed, "Just like his daddy. Never found a mud hole that he didn't like."

Dayton gave her a smile even if she was washing his face. He had her eyes and long arms and legs and his father's smile and strong body. Mostly he looked like Dayton McAllister Reynolds and that was someone separate from either parent. Carol wiped some dirt from Dayton's neck. "Ready to go home?"

Carol put the washcloth down so that she could hug and kiss each child. The greeting ritual. She was "Mi Ama" to Andre and Judith. Andrea was referred to as "Madre" and Michonne was "Mamachita". Spanish words for "mother". She was Dayton's mother but it was understood that Dayton also had Andrea and Michonne as surrogate mothers. Maria and her mother Camila spoke Spanish to the children so that they would grow up bilingual.

Maria Alvarez had been born in Columbia and then immigrated to the United States as a child. She attended Lost River College full time. She was working toward a degree in both chemistry and biology and wanted to be doctor. She and Camila rotated working at the nursery. Her father Pablo and brother Elias worked on the farm. Elias would be a senior at Lost River High School next year hoping to be admitted to Virginia Tech. Daniela Alvarez was fifteen and in the same class as Sophia. They were best friends.

Maria had been Christie's AP American Literature class and it was Christie who had advocated hiring the Alvarez family. Triad Construction had built them a house on the property and the Alvarez family had become part of the Lodge family.

Carol took Dayton home to their apartment on the second floor. The large space had three bedrooms, two baths, open concept kitchen, dining area, and living room. There was a large deck that opened to the back of the property. She and Daryl had agreed to live here for a few years. They had their own space, she could take Dayton to day care without going outside, and they were close to their family. Home was a place where the people you loved lived and Carol loved her extended family.

Carol had grown up with just her mother and father. Then too soon she had Sophia and Ed and no one else. Ed barely let her out of the house to shop and she had no friends. Her house was a prison and Ed the jailer. By some happy twist of fate Carol had ran into a friend from high school one day at the supermarket. Eric. He saw the bruises beneath the carefully applied makeup and he talked to her as they shopped. She went to the grocery store every Thursday and he was there the next week, and the week after that. He never pushed her into anything but when she asked for help he was ready. They picked Sophia up from school that morning and by late afternoon she and Sophia were in a shelter in Atlanta. Eric visited every day, gave her a laptop, and lots of lessons. Eventually she got a job at Atlanta PD and Ed had a rendezvous with an eighteen wheeler. They weren't divorced and the trucking company was glad to settle for enough money to buy a home and send Sophia to college. She had a job, friends, and most importantly Sophia, but she didn't know how lonely she was until she met Daryl.

Daryl was her soul mate. He was her every corny and cliché phrase on a Valentine card. She loved him more now than she had when she married him, but he wasn't supposed to be her only companion in life. She had four sisters: Andrea, Michonne, Christie, and Jenny. Rick, Jesse, Merle, and Morgan were her brothers. Their children were her nieces and nephews and she loved all of them with a fierceness that still surprised her.

Dayton scurried to his toy box to get his beloved blocks and trucks and Carol helped him to relocate his toys to a corner of the dining area. She was making a fluffy dessert for tonight's barbecue. She was making it up as she went along but you couldn't go wrong with strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate.

Sophia came in from the hayfields. Sweaty and dirty looking like a true Dixon. "It's finished. All the hay is baled and either in the barn or covered in the fields. Now Elias can go with us tomorrow."

Carol sighed. All of the teenagers were off on a backpacking trip in the morning. They were heading into the national park that bordered the farm for three days. They were all experienced back packers so what could possibly go wrong? Carol had a long list of things that could go wrong, but there was a list of things that could go right too. "Do you have everything you need? Clothes, food, water, an Uzi?" _Nothing says fun weekend like an Israeli submachine gun._

"Can't bring guns into a national park, Mom. Shame on you. I expect that there will be an assortment of small melee weapons along for the ride. I'm taking Zak." Sophia kissed Dayton's head, "How the little man?" Dayton abandoned his building project to follow Sophia into her room. Carol finished her dessert and went to check on her offspring. Sophia was packing and Dayton was helping by taking everything out as she put it in.

Sophia's sword that she had nicknamed "Zak" was lying on the bed safely sheathed in its leather case. Sophia's camera and IPod were on her dresser so that Dayton couldn't grab them. Carol picked up Zak. "I'll move this to the dresser. " Carol's main weapon was a sword just like this.

The front door opened and Daryl called out, "Where is everybody?"

Dayton smiled, "Daddy" and took off. Carol heard him squeal and knew that Daryl had probably tossed her beloved son into the air. Daryl appeared at Sophia's door with Dayton. He smiled at Carol and Sophia, "Sissy, do you need anything for your trip?"

Sophia laughed, "Take the nuisance for a walk so that I can get finished."

Daryl grinned, "Come on, Carol. I'm sure she means you. Let's take Dayton with us."

Sophia was still in the shower when they got back. Carol answered the phone while Daryl started toward his own shower. It was Eric. "Carol, you know how you keep inviting me and Aaron to visit?" _Something is wrong. Eric's got that catch in his voice he gets when he is shook up about something._

"You two are always welcome." _What's up?_

"We're on our way. Should be there by dark. We got an early start."

"I'll go get your room ready. I'll save you some dinner. The code this week is Dayton's birthday." _Eric would know that date. He had been at the hospital for the event. He cried harder than Daryl when he saw Dayton for the first time._

"We're only stopping for gas. I would love to see Jacqui and Theo. Maybe they could hope and stay tonight." _Shit, something is very wrong_.

"They are coming to the barbecue tonight. I'll call and ask them to stay over."

Carol gave Dayton a bath while Sophia primped in front of the mirror. "Eric and Aaron are coming to see us tonight." Carol couldn't keep the worry out of her voice.

Sophia glanced her mother. "Let's get Dayton dressed and I'll take him down to the nursery. You can talk to Dad." Sophia finished getting ready and Dayton was persuaded to leave his flock of duckies and get dressed. Sophia patted her mother's shoulder, "It probably isn't anything."

Daryl was getting dressed in the bedroom. Carol leaned against the bedroom door and watched him. "Take those clothes off".

"These are the clothes that you picked out." Daryl zipped up the khaki shorts and looked at Carol.

"You can put them on later. After I'm through with you." She locked the bedroom door but continued to lean against it.

Daryl regarded her with narrowed eyes, "You ain't teasing me? What about Sophia and Dayton?" _I do intend to tease you a little_.

"Downstairs in the nursery." _The cats are away and the mice can play._

"Sophia used up all the hot water and I finished my shower in cold water." _The water must be awfully cold. Not to worry. I have a plan._

Carol laughed. "Just go lie down on the bed and I'll warm you up."

Daryl left his clothes lying on the floor but for once Carol left them there. She moved to the foot of the bed. "You are beautiful naked. I thought that the first time we were together." Daryl leaned back against the pillows _. Give me a camera. I want to capture this moment and have it in my mind forever._

She sat down at the end of the bed and massaged his feet. She bit his big toe and then licked it. Daryl moved restlessly on the bed. "Why don't you take off your clothes?"

Carol scooted off the bed and began to undress slowly. It had taken her a long time to be confident enough to do that. To know that Daryl would be aroused by her nakedness. To enjoy the way he looked at her.

She moved back to the bed and began kissing and licking her way up Daryl's body. Slowly. Not in a hurry. She kissed and licked his balls and used her hands to stroke his erection. Then licked and sucked his dick while her hands explored the rest of his manhood.

Daryl groaned, "That's enough. It's my turn. I know what you want now." Carol slid toward him and they kissed. Their tongues teasing and caressing each other. Daryl's hands were on her breasts, kneading the nipples until they ached for his mouth and then he kissed his way down and satisfied them. He sucked hard and Carol felt her first orgasm. It burned through her quickly and the ache between her legs intensified as his fingers slid into her and began to rub against her swollen nub.

Daryl pulled back. His face was flushed and sweaty and Carol pushed against his fingers. Daryl teased, "Don't be in such a rush." He moved to position his face at her core and put her legs over her shoulders. His mouth explored her until she pulled his hair. He laughed again and used his tongue and mouth on her nub until he came in his mouth.

Carol kissed him and caressed his impatient cock. It was swollen and heavy and she wanted it inside her. Wanted to come with Daryl. She lined it up with her entrance and Daryl began to push his way in. She loved that feeling. Loved that she felt both pleasure and pressure. Loved that Daryl liked to fuck slowly until they both were frustrated. He was pushing his way in and out as if he wanted it to last. Wanted to feel every inch of her and she tightened her hold on him until he whimpered and began to increase his speed. They were both thrusting to increase contact and her world shrank until there was only this. The need to finish this dance with him. To give and receive pleasure. To ride the crest of desire together and then to land safely still wrapped in each other's arms.

They showered together and then dressed for the evening barbecue. It was then that Carol told Daryl about Eric and Aaron.

"That don't sound like them. They over plan a trip to the mall. Just jumping in the jeep and taking off for a week? I'm going to go find Rick and see if he knows anything. "Spooky" Grimes is always in the know." Daryl laughed uneasily. Daryl had watched every episode of X Files and had started calling Rick "Spooky" because he was always rattling on about potential disasters and unexplained phenomenon. The longer Rick worked at Homeland Security the more paranoid he became.

He kissed Carol and took off in search of Rick. Carol made the bed in the guest room of the main lodge that Eric and Aaron always used and did a quick dusting and vacuuming.

There was beef and chicken on one grill and vegetables on the other. The family gathered for one big meal together at least once a week. There was always plenty to eat and they ate outside on the big patio. Merle had invited Glenn, Maggie, and Beth. Carol had called Jacqui and Theo and they had agreed to stay. Daryl sat beside Carol, "Rick wants to wait until Aaron and Eric gets here to talk. He wants it be just the adults."

James and Beth sang after dinner. She loved their voices separately, and there was something special when they sang together. Beth was starting college in the fall and James was going back to Virginia Tech for his third year. They were just friends, but Carol recognized that Beth had a crush on James. James was enjoying college too much to settle down right now.

Carol saved two plates of food for Eric and Aaron. They were due around ten. There was a pool tournament downstairs and a movie playing on the big screen television in the media room. The adults waited on the patio. Dayton was asleep in Daryl's arms. Everyone else called him Mark now and Carol had trained herself to refer to him as Mark around the others but in her mind and heart he was still Daryl.

Jesse came up from the basement and joined them, "Their jeep just went through the first gate."

Soon Eric and Aaron were there and the men jumped into bringing in their luggage and plastic totes while the travelers ate a late dinner. It was far more than they would need for a weeklong vacation. There was trailer full of totes and boxes that were taken to storage downstairs.

Everyone moved indoors and settled around the long dining table. Those who had been occupied by the pool tournament and the movie drifted in and found extra seats. Aaron and Eric ate their dinner ravenously. Carol wondered if it was simple hunger or just some sort of reaction to making it here safely. They had brought too much for her to think that they weren't staying for a very long time.

Finally, Aaron spoke, "I've been working at the CDC for ten years. Saw a lot of scary diseases that killed lots of people. Mostly in places far from the United States. Then a week ago we started getting some strange reports of an infectious disease that attacked within 24 to 48 hours after exposure to the disease. At first we weren't too worried. It wasn't airborne and that usually meant that the only way to get it would be through exposure to body fluids like blood, saliva, and urine. The infected would quickly develop an extremely high fever that causes extensive brain damage and when the fever is through the only thing left is the reptilian brain and all it wants is to attack and feed."

Carol held her breath. Ed had been a fan of zombie movies and he didn't like to watch them alone. She hated those damn movies.

Merle blustered, "So they turn into zombies?"

Aaron shook his head, "They aren't dead. They're still alive, but they aren't human anymore. They're incredibly aggressive and won't stop attacking everything alive around them until they're dead."

Rick snuggled Judith closer to him and put his arm around Andrea. "I found out yesterday. The first cases were in Rio during the Olympics. We think that the virus is manmade and was deliberately spread during the end of the Olympics. The athletes went home and got sick with an abnormally high fever. Then within forty eight hours the fever begins to diminish and they fell into a deep sleep. They didn't wake up for many hours, but when they did they began to attack those around them. They were hungry and they began to feed on the living. Most were scattered all over the globe by then."

"So American athletes were exposed too. We have it here in the United States?" Michonne demanded.

All eyes turned to Aaron. He nodded. "Think about who would be at the Olympics? Athletes, television crews, reporters, and tourists from all over the globe. They weren't bitten. Maybe they were given the virus through food or water. It may have had a longer incubation period. We don't know very much about this infection, but there isn't any cure."

Rick took it up, "The National Guards will be called up tomorrow. The protocols to protect nuclear reactors has been activated. The government is refusing to release information to the public because they want to avoid the panic and the civil unrest. I don't think I have a job to go back to, but I told my superiors that I was going home to protect my family."

Sophia slipped into the dining room chair beside Carol. James and Jada moved behind Merle and Christie. Carl scooted between Andrea and Rick and all the families moved closer to the table. Carol asked, "What's the timeline?"

"It takes anywhere from three days to five days from the time of infection before they become violent. So the infection will spread every five days or so. There have already been cases where the infected got out of the hospital and bit people. Soon the hospital won't take any new patients. Theoretically, the disease could be stopped by killing everyone who gets bitten. Not everyone went to a hospital and they have infected others. One bite that breaks the skin will do it. The news will start covering the story Monday or Tuesday. There will be unrest by Wednesday and by next weekend there will be panic. We have a week." Aaron took Eric's hand, "We came here because as Robert Frost said,

"Home is the place where,

when you have to go there,

they have to take you in."

Carol blinked back tears. "Glenn, you and Maggie need to talk to Hershel. All of your family is welcome here." Hershel was the patriarch of the Green family and stubborn old coot. He was a veterinarian and farmer and he probably wouldn't leave his farm until it was too late.

Aaron looked up, "I'll talk to Hershel. He's a man of science. I can explain how all this happened. It isn't just the infected you have to worry about."

Jacqui looked at Theo. He nodded, "Jacqui and I will go home tomorrow morning and lock the house up. Jacqui has canned all summer and we'll bring all our food and weapons. We're going to call her brothers and warn them but they live all over the country. I'm calling my sister in San Diego. Her husband's family lives in the boondocks of Arizona. They'll go there. I think right now we will go to our room and pray."

Christie stood up, "That sounds like a good idea. The backpacking trip is off and I don't want to hear any back talk. Tomorrow morning we're going to be busy." Merle stood up and took her hand and kissed it. Jada and James followed them toward their wing of the Lodge.

Daryl carried Dayton upstairs and put him in his bed. "Tomorrow we will change the French doors to the deck to steel doors. We need to rethink all of our security measures. I'm glad that we have all the space under the two additions that we can use for storage and extra bedrooms."

Carol bent and kissed Dayton, "I'm going to go talk to Sophia. I know she's scared. You going back downstairs?"

"I am going to take first watch. Just keeping an eye on the security cameras. Rick is taking the next watch, and then Jesse. Things are going to be different around here."

Carol moved into his arms and he held her close to him. She could feel his heart against her palm. "We're going to get through this. It's not going to be the same again, but our family can survive this."

Daryl came upstairs hours later to find that Carol had Dayton on one side of her on their bed and Sophia on the other. He smiled and scooted Dayton closer to Carol. There was enough room for him to lie down and he kicked off his boots and socks. There was a pair of sleep pants in the bathroom and he put them on even though he usually slept in his boxers. He eased in beside of Dayton. Things were already different.

 _AN_

 _This was such a happy little story, but like Daryl said, Thing are going to be different around here."_

 _The "Home" quote is from Robert Frost's poem, "The Death of the Hired Man"._

 _Review?_


	20. Trending the Wrong Way

**Trending the Wrong Way**

Daryl watched the sun set on distant mountains. The heat of the August day was fading and a cool wind was beginning to remind him that soon another cold winter would be upon them. He turned and looked at the mountain meadow. The hay had been cut last week and moved to the barns. He could hear the lonely call of the mourning dove and the sweet whistle of the cardinal. It was a peaceful place. He and Carol had walked here a hundred times to look at the sunset with Dayton. It was calming and restful place. That is why the family had chosen it for their grave yard. Daryl sighed. Two new graves marred the smooth meadow now and he wondered how many of their family would be buried here soon.

 **Twelve Hours Earlier**

Daryl stood on the roof of the Lodge and waved toward Morgan and Jenny. She had an appointment in Roanoke today with her cardiologist. Morgan was driving her. He watched as Duane came out of the house and got in the Suburban. The boy was growing like a weed. His parents were taking him along so that he could try on some new jeans.

"Stop dreaming, Sunshine. We need to finish this watchtower before we need a watch tower." Jesse put the last bolt into the foundation of the watchtower.

Daryl jumped up and down on the newly built deck. "It feels secure. This will be the easy party. Getting the plywood and studs up here will be a bitch. Morgan won't be back until this evening. Merle is in town. Theo is moving. Looks like it is the four of us."

James and Aaron were lifting the winch into place. Jesse used the drill to bolt it in. They could use the winch to pull up the bulky items.

James wiped his face, "I'll get Carl and Elias to start bringing up the deck railing. We have the windows and doors on the Lodge secured. We'll finish this and start securing the barns and shops. We've got time. Nothing in the news. Maybe this will all blow over."

Aaron stood up and stretched, "We have this window to get things done. It's not going to just go away. Eric is monitoring the Internet and putting up more security cameras with Carol. Michonne, Christie and Jada are shopping for things we might need. Andrea had to be in court today and Rick is with her."

The watchtower was finished by late afternoon. The deck was larger than the tiny building perched on top of the house. There was a railing around the deck floor that would give those on watch to sit outside and enjoy the view. Daryl was on watch and he saw Morgan's Suburban headed toward the Lodge. He gave a sigh of relief. Everyone else was back from all their errands but Morgan and his family. And now they were home and they could all relax and have a nice dinner.

Morgan stopped in front of the Lodge and got out. Daryl leaned over the railing and wondered why Morgan went inside without opening Jenny's door for her. Morgan treated his wife like a queen and he always opened the car door and helped his wife out. In less than a minute the vehicle was surrounded by family and they were carrying the bodies of Jenny and Duane inside.

Daryl sat down in the camp chair. He knew he should go downstairs and help. The threat was real. Wasn't some bogey man that Rick and Aaron had dreamed up. Jenny and Duane were dead. If they could die then Carol and his children could die. Morgan was one tough son of a bitch. He was a one man army and he hadn't been able to protect his family. _I could lose them._

He heard the trap door inside the little house open, but he didn't turn around. He felt the touch of cool fingers against his face and knew it was Carol. "What happened?"

She pulled the other camp chair close to him and sat down. She'd been crying but she was in control. Carol took his hand, "They had gone shopping and bought Duane clothes. Had lunch. The appointment wasn't until 1:30 so they enjoyed the day out. Then Morgan headed toward the doctor's building beside the hospital. He parked the car on the bottom floor of the parking garage and their parking spot was close to the elevator. Duane was ahead of them. Morgan went around to open Jenny's door and help her out. Duane was waiting at the elevator. It opened and a man ran out and bit his throat out. Morgan saw it all. He got Jenny back in the vehicle and ran toward Duane. The killer was gone by the time Morgan got to Duane. He bled out in seconds and Morgan couldn't do anything. He ran back to Jenny who was struggling to breathe. She died in his arms before he could get her into the hospital. Her heart gave out when she saw Duane killed. The hospital was overrun with people that this guy had attacked. A doctor signed the death certificates and Morgan brought them home to bury." Carol's face was pale and Daryl kissed her hands.

She went on after a bit, "Aaron says that we need to bury them as quick as we can. Juan and Elias are making the caskets. Merle needs you to help dig the graves with the tractor. Christie and Michonne are preparing the bodies for the burial. Jesse is with Morgan. We need to do it now."

Daryl stood up, "There wasn't anything on the news."

Carol stood up and leaned on him. "Total media blackout for a couple of hours. Then there was someone on the television saying that a man flipped out on some sort of drug had attacked a few people on the street. Total whitewash. They have Roanoke on a city wide lockdown trying to find the guy. Morgan managed to slip out. I'll take watch. Sophia and Daniela are tending to the kids in the nursery. Go on. This needs to be done now. We'll do our grieving later."

Daryl bent and kissed her. Her lips tasted salty from her tears. "There's water in the tower room. Make sure you keep drinking. I'll get back as soon as I can. Love you."

Merle filled him in on the way up the hill. "His wife didn't take the guy to the hospital when he started running a fever. Their religion doesn't believe in going to doctors so she kept him at home. His fever dropped and he went to sleep. Then this morning he seemed to be in some sort of stupor. The wife threw the preacher out and called an ambulance. She and her son put a pair of jogging pants and shoes on the guy. He woke up in the emergency room. He killed a security guard and a few patients and escaped by following a man into the elevator. He bit him and then when the elevator door opened there was Duane."

The meadow was long and narrow running along the brow of the hill and Merle decided to dig on the western side. "Graves are dug facing the east. It's a pretty spot. Jenny would like it."

Daryl maneuvered the tractor toward the spot. He dug two deep graves using the attachment for ditch digging. Merle kept walking off in tears and Daryl kept brushing back his own tears. It didn't seem real that he was digging a grave for a woman who had beat him last night playing pool. He and Carol playing Jenny and Morgan. Carol beat Morgan and he lost to Jenny and then Carol the hustler had whipped Morgan like a red headed stepchild. Everyone laughing and drinking beer. Can't believe she's dead. Duane is Sophia's age.

Sophia, Carl, and Duane were close. Always playing video games and listening to music. Looking forward to being old enough to drive. Duane was going to join the army when he finished high school. He was never going to get to do any of those things now. Sophia must be sad but she was like Carol. She would do what she had to do before she broke down.

He and Merle stood over the empty graves for a few minutes. Merle knelt down on the soft dirt and prayed. Daryl had been attending church on Sunday with his family. Between his family and Merle's they filled up a pew. Same church as they were married in. James singing with the choir and it had felt right to Daryl to be there, but how could a loving God let this happen?

He and Merle had brought the tractor down and put it in a barn. They would cover up the caskets by hand. Their last act of kindness toward a woman and her son who had accepted them as a brother and an uncle.

Daryl found Carol in their apartment making lists. She had showered and put on a dress. Looked so pretty even with her eyes all red. Carol always amazed him in that she could look so different from day to day or even minute from minute. There was the efficient Carol who wore suits to work at Graham and Grimes. The casual Carol in jeans and t shirt. The sweet Carol who nursed Dayton and braided Sophia's hair. And there was the Carol who ordered him to take his clothes off while she watched. He loved all the Carols because they were all who she was. He was particularly fond of naked Carol but he loved them all. Even the Carol who made lists instead of expressing her emotions.

That Carol looked up at him and said coolly, "Morgan just wants a graveside service. We're walking behind the wagon that is carrying the caskets. You need to get ready. Jesse and Michonne will walk with Morgan. Aaron and Eric are going to be on watch. Maria is watching the children. Hershel is bringing his family to the services but he refuses to move in here. He is sure that he, Shawn, and Glenn can protect the Greene homestead."

Daryl got ready. Showered, shaved, and dressed as efficiently as possible. Carol talking to Sophia when he got out. Sophia had put on a dress and she looked so much like her mother that the tears threatened to fall again. They looked beautiful but fragile. Both with long slender legs that always reminded him of thoroughbred horses. Graceful. They turned toward him as he came into the living room and he saw that they were both pale but stoic.

"Let's go see Dayton before we go." Carol was already moving toward the door. "They need you to carry Jenny's casket."

Downstairs the family was gathering. Juan and Elias were carrying the caskets back to Morgan's apartment. Hershel's family was there. Hershel and his wife Annette were making the rounds talking to everyone. Daryl brushed by everyone with Carol behind him. He hurried to the nursery to see his boy. Dayton, Andre, and Judith were playing with toys and totally oblivious to the ways their world was changing.

Maria smiled as they opened the door. All three children looked up and then rushed toward them. Daryl wasn't surprised that Dayton went to Carol before him. He had an armful with Andre and Judith. He and Carol played with them until it was time to go.

Sophia was waiting for them at the door. The big room was crowded but silent when Daryl walked to Morgan's apartment. The two wooden caskets were closed and he saw that Juan had put handles on the wooden boxes. Daryl, Jesse, Merle, and Shawn picked up Jenny's casket and Theo, Elias, Rick and Carl carried Duane's out through the great room toward the waiting wagon. Outside the rest of the family lined up on both sides of the walkway. Then after both caskets were pushed on to the old hay wagon Hershel softly ordered his team of horses to start down the farm road that led to the high meadow.

Hershel kept the pace slow so no one would fall behind. Morgan was between Jesse and Michonne. He looked dazed. Jesse practically holding him up. Carol handed Dayton to him. Daryl saw that Shawn took Andre from Maria and Rick carried Judith. Carl and Sophia were walking together. Carl wearing a dress shirt and a tie _. Looks like Rick standing there. Like a man instead of a boy._

It was a beautiful evening; the orange of the butterfly weed and the yellow of Jerusalem artichoke along the road mixed in with the Blue Lobelia. The gold finches and bluebirds seemed to be almost magical in the elfin evening light. Dayton chortled in delight at the antics of the birds. _It still doesn't feel real. Like a nightmare and I hope it is over soon._

Finally they reached the newly dug graves and Morgan buckled when he saw them. The caskets were gently lowered into the graves with ropes and Merle stood at the head of the graves with his Bible, but it was James who spoke first, "I'm going to sing Precious Lord, Help Me Stand". Thomas Dorsey wrote this song in 1932 after a terrible tragedy. Rev. Dorsey had to leave his pregnant wife to go to another state to lead a church service. During the service a messenger came in and gave Rev. Dorsey a telegram that his wife had gone into labor and died. The child had been born alive but died within 24 hours. Thomas Dorsey was ready to give up his faith. He felt like God had deserted him. A week later he went to a friend's house and there was a piano there. He sat down at the piano and this song came to him. He wrote it down and he returned to preaching. I'm so sorry, Uncle Morgan."

James sang _Precious Lord, Take My Hand_ a capella. Carol bit her lip and grabbed his hand but the tears flowed anyway. Daryl concentrated on staring at the orchard at the far end of the hill. The trees were heavy laden with apples, nectarines, and pears right now. They were in a continual battle with the local deer population to keep them out of the orchard. He and Merle were always threatening to take go "Varmint hunting" and clear out the deer. It was Jenny who protested the loudest and they had always let her talk them into building stronger fences to keep them out of the gardens and the orchard. Jenny loved those deer and Daryl could see two does and three fawns come out of the tree lines to watch the service. Maybe to say goodbye.

After the song, Merle read from the Bible and then spoke from his heart, "We are here to put these bodies into the earth, but Jenny and Duane are not being interred here. They are with the Creator and the Savior now. We loved them and we're going to feel the pain of their loss from now on. They didn't suffer a long and painful death. They passed from this life quickly and the Bible promises us that to be absent from the body is to be present with the Lord. They are within loving and sheltering arms now. I want all of you to share your memories of Jenny and Duane."

Merle picked up a shovel and paused, "Jenny told me one time that I should always remember that I didn't deserve a woman as good as Christie as my wife but that was okay because she didn't deserve to have a husband as good as Morgan either. I love you, Jenny." He used the shovel to gently deposit dirt on top of her casket.

Michonne took his shovel, "Jenny, I was just a kid when Morgan met you in church. He told me on the way home that day that he was going to find a way to marry you. He fell in love with you at first sight and he still feels the same way. A sister is forever friend and that is what you are to me."

Michonne released a shovelful of dirt on Jenny's casket and she prepared another one for Duane, "Remember when I used to babysit you? We'd make mac and cheese and watch "The Jungle Book" over and over. I love you, Mowgli." She let the dirt fall on his Duane's casket."

One by one the members of the family took the shovel and told a story or expressed a memory. There were tears and a few laughs as they spoke. Slowly the graves were filled. Morgan was silent until the end, "I want to thank you for sharing your love for Jenny and Duane. They loved you too. I feel so alone but you have reminded me that I am not completely alone. Thank you for that."

James led everyone in singing "Amazing Grace." Almost everyone left then. Daryl wanted to finish putting the earth around the graves and Carol waited with him. She offered to help but he shook his head, "Not in that dress. Just wait with me."

Daryl finished and took a minute to look at the hills. Carol had wandered toward the edge of the meadow. He never liked to think about what she had went through during her marriage to Ed. Carol had survived being beaten and brutalized over and over and he knew too well what they was like. She was strong. There was a fierceness in her; she might bend but she never broke. She would do what she had to do to keep those she loved alive.

She smiled at him and he both regretted and relished that almost automatic interest his dick had in her. The regret was because it was entirely inappropriate to lust after your wife at a graveyard. He put his arm around her and she leaned toward him and he ruffled her curly hair and tried to discourage his dick. Wasn't working. He couldn't stop his fingers from tracing a line from her ear to er neck.

Carol pulled back. "Daryl, what the hell? We're at a graveyard." _She don't sound mad and she had a glint of that fierceness in her eyes._ "Let's walk over to the orchard."

 _Morgan, I know you would understand why we're going this. Cause you loved Jenny and I'm scared I can lose Carol. Maybe Carol's scared she could lose me._

They held hands as they crossed the meadow. Daryl opened the gate that led into the orchard. Carol moved deeper into the center of the orchard and the sweet smell of ripening fruit was all around them. She leaned against an old cherry tree and Daryl kissed her hungrily. He unzipped her dress and she stepped out of it and unbuckled his pants. He kicked off his boots and pants while she pulled her slip off.

He put his pants against the tree and she leaned her back against it. He kissed her again and this time she met him with equal hunger. There was that fierceness again. She pulled him closer and stroked his dick. He was hard and he wanted to take her right then but he slowed himself down. He moved his mouth to her nipples and she leaned back against the tree to give him better access. He pulled her bra down and sucked greedily loving the way she arched into him.

His fingers slid into her warm wet slit and stroked her clit. Daryl knew by the way she moved that she was close but so was he and he pulled his fingers away and put her legs around his waist. His dick moved inside her and he sucked harder at her breasts and began to thrust. She urged him on with her moans and bucking into him. He fucked her until she came calling his name and then he released inside her.

They held each other for a space of time while they caught their breath. Carol used her slip to clean them up and they put their clothes on. Daryl found two apples that were ripe and they ate the sweet fruit while they talked about how to keep their family alive. It was twilight by the time Daryl shut the orchard gate behind them and they started down the hill. Daryl saw that the two does and their fawns were standing in the meadow as they left.

AN

Remember in this story Morgan and Michonne are brother and sister. Michonne was Duane's aunt. So she would have babysat him and maybe ate mac and cheese and watched endless renditions of "The Jungle Book." I did with my nephew so maybe she did too.

If anyone wants to hear the song "Precious Lord, Take My Hand" here is a link to one version. watch?v=qxVpHiyT5kE

Here is another version. video/xnpy2a_marshall-hall-angela-primm-jason-crabb-take-my-hand-precious-lord_music

The Thomas Dorsey story is true. I just put in the cliff note version. Here is the story as Thomas Dorsey tells it. .

Carol and Daryl doing the nasty right after a funeral? They are both afraid.

Review?


	21. Life in the Alternate Universe

Life in the Alternate Universe

Daryl was going in and out of consciousness. He didn't know where the hell he was but it wasn't his house in Atlanta and it wasn't a hospital. The guy examining him had clean hands but he smelled like a damn barn. The old geezer kept calling him "Mark" too.

Merle was there which was all fucked up too because Merle was in prison. Gonna be there another two years at least. Merle wasn't Merle. Wasn't yelling obscenities and he held the bucket when Daryl threw up.

Daryl tried to remember if he had taken some 'shrooms or something. He had given all that shit up a long time ago. Somebody might have slipped something in a beer. If he could get awake then he could get his bearings and find his way back to his house.

Some woman kept wiping his face. Tears in her eyes and she kept rubbing his shoulder and smiling at him. She was pretty and her touch was gentle but he didn't like to be touched and she needed to back off. Finally, Daryl snarled at her, "Lady, get your hands off of me. Get the hell out of here. Merle will take care of me." She backed off then, her blue eyes going wide as she stared at him. Prettiest eyes he had ever seen. Blue as a robin's egg. Not young, there was a lot of silver in her dark hair but she was beautiful even her hands. Long slender fingers with a narrow palm. Hands of a lady.

The stinky doctor wannabe spoke to her, "Carol, go on out. Let me talk to him. He's just confused right now."

Pretty Lady nodded and gave Daryl the full force of those baby blues aimed at him. Like she was searching for something in his face that wasn't there. She bit her lip and left in a hurry. The doctor asked him some questions and Daryl answered. He could tell that the doctor and Merle didn't like what he had to say because they kept asking them again.

Finally they stopped talking to him. Daryl just closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He slid his eyelids up a bit when a slender tall Black woman came in and talked to Merle. Merle's face softened and he smiled at her. There was something going on between them. Merle with a Black woman? Not just to screw either. They were wearing matching wedding bands. It was then that Daryl noticed his left hand. He was wearing a wedding band. He wasn't married. He was living the good life in Atlanta. Thing was he knew where the matching band to the one on his hand was. Pretty Blue Eyes wore a ring like that along with an engagement ring with three diamonds on it. He must be in some alternate universe in which Merle wasn't a racist and he was married to the woman Hershel had called Carol.

That was too fucked up. Somebody must have slipped him some drug. Daryl decided to go to sleep for real and when he woke up he would be in his aunt's house in Atlanta. Merle would be in prison. Maybe he would take the bike out somewhere in the country. Get some fresh air and wipe out all this craziness from his brain.

Carol was there when he woke up. She was standing along the wall of the small room. No windows and it felt like a basement. He was in a hospital bed and Hershel and Merle were there. Another guy who introduced himself as Rick Grimes. The questions began again and again Daryl had to tell them the truth. His eyes kept straying to her. Everything he said seemed to hurt her. He could see the little flashes of pain on her expressive face. Finally, she left and Merle sent the others out.

Merle had a way with words. He could tell a good story and make you laugh or slash you to ribbons with his words, but today he was matter of fact. Merle told him he was out of prison and owned a bookstore. Daryl was in the construction business. They were living in Virginia. Merle was married to Christie and he was married to Carol. Daryl stopped listening at that point. He was getting another headache and he was starting to think that he really had jumped to an alternate universe.

The headaches were a bitch and his dreams were all over the damn place too. He only remembered one of them. He was skiing with Pretty Lady. He kept falling down and she would hold her mittened hand out to help him up. A teenage girl dropped snow on his face while he was down and he threw a snowball at her. She just laughed at him. He was smiling when he woke up from that one.

They didn't let him go upstairs for two days. A variety of strange people kept coming and going in his room. They all called him "Mark" which was weird but he was getting used to it and they called Merle "Michael" or "Mike". Carol didn't come back though. Not until it was time for him to go "home."

Merle and Carol took him upstairs. He had walked around the basement some so he knew the house had to be big. The living room upstairs looked like a lobby for a hotel. The windows were covered with steel which added to the weirdness. He could hear children and he stopped to listen. "Where are the kids at?"

Merle looked at Carol and she nodded. They changed directions and headed toward a side door. Carol opened it and she moved aside so he could step in. Three little ones dancing and laughing to some lame kiddie music. Blond girl, dark skinned boy who looked like that guy named Jesse, and another boy. Blue eyes and light brown hair. He had Carol's eyes but Daryl knew that in this AU this was his boy too. The way he moved and the shy grin was his. His boy looked up and ran toward him, "Daddy." He picked him up 'cause the kid thought that Daryl was his Daddy. He didn't look at Carol because he knew that it would hurt her to see that he didn't know this kid either.

"His name is Dayton Alexander Reynolds. He's two years old. He loves you very much." She held out her arms and Dayton went to her. Daryl's arms felt empty and useless without the boy in them. Carol led the way upstairs and opened a door. They were inside an apartment. Big living room and kitchen. She set Dayton down and he ran down the hall toward a hallway.

"Your room is in here." Carol opened another door to a big bedroom. "Bathroom is in here."

Daryl stared at the bed. This was where Mark slept with this wife. It wasn't his room. It was their room. Dayton was back with a toy truck to show him and Daryl sat down on the bed with him. The kid leaned back against him with complete trust that his daddy wouldn't hurt him. I _promised myself I wouldn't ever had any kids. So how did this happen?_

A door opened and a teenage girl came in the bedroom. She looked like Carol. Light brown hair and Carol's eyes. She looked a little pissed at him so she must have gotten her personality from the Dixon side, "You don't look too bad for a man who fell out of a tree." _Guess she didn't take too kindly to being forgotten._

"Good to see you too, Sophia." Merle had filled him in on her name.

Daryl looked at the windows. Steel bars across the windows. "Merle said that you would explain why this house looks like a prison." He picked Dayton up and moved to the window. Rolling meadows and barns. It looked like a rich man's paradise. Where were the rundown houses and falling apart trailers? He had been living in a nice neighborhood in Atlanta but nothing like this. He couldn't see anything out there that would be a reason why they were living in a fortress.

"Let's go, Lil' Bruther." Sophia took Dayton from him. "Good luck explaining what's going on."

Carol told him some wild story about a contagious disease known as Rio Fever that turned humans into ravenous beasts who bit other humans and made more ravenous beasts. Finally she turned on the television. The programming on every channel was basically updates on outbreaks of Rio Fever. Daryl finally turned it off. "Okay, I believe you. Rio Fever is a real thing. Monsters are rising up and turning people into more monsters." _Maybe this is just one long bad dream._

"Let's take a walk outside. Get some fresh air." Pretty Carol open a closet door that had a latch way above Dayton's reach. She pulled out a pistol and a sword. "Do you want your pistol or your crossbow?" _Obviously, Carol is more than a pretty face. She handles those weapons like she knows what she's doing._

It wasn't the crossbow that he had in Atlanta. This one was more expensive but it felt right in his hands. "I'll take both in case a horde of bloodthirsty humans comes running over the ridge." It was a smart ass answer and he saw the flicker of pain cross her face and wanted to kick himself. "I'm sorry." _Ain't like me to apologize. Guess old Mark was a complete pussy_.

"We lost two of our own a week ago. Not here. In Roanoke. The boy bled out from a bite to his throat and his mother went into cardiac arrest. Morgan's son and wife. Gone in less than a minute. You were setting security cameras up in the trees around the house when you stepped on a dead branch. This place is ten miles away from the nearest town, Lost River, Virginia. There were sighting yesterday of biters roaming in town. The biters are like roaches, see one but you don't see the other ten. They are more active at night." Her eyes met his and he felt a spark. Like static electricity. Carol turned toward the door and he looked at her ass in cargo pants _. I may be a swine of the highest order but we are married. We got rings to prove it. Maybe if we stayed her and had sex I'd remember everything. Think of it as therapy._

She gave him an odd look. Like she knew what he was thinking but wasn't mad at him. She picked up sunglasses from the bookshelf by the door. She took one pair and handed him the other. Grabbed a small pack and put it on.

It did feel good to be outside. Carol gave him the tour. They walked up the hill so that she could show him how big a farm it was. "Merle says that we all own this. Don't know where the money came from. I'm all mixed up in my times. When did I meet you?"

"About three and a half years ago Sophia and I moved into a house beside of you. We worked on our houses together." She was smiling like there was a hell of a lot more to the story. _Wait a second. What about Sophia?_

"You mean that Sophia isn't my daughter." _It was weird how much that hurt. I want her to be my little girl the way Dayton is my little boy. She's even got the Dixon snark._

"She loves you, Daryl. She's legally your daughter. You adopted her when we got married. Her father is dead and good riddance to him. Are you tired? Need to go back to the house?"

 _She don't want to talk about the dead husband_. "I've been cooling my heels in the basement too damn long. Let's walk on around the hill." The graveled road wound around the hillside to a meadow. There was an orchard to one side but Carol followed the road which changed from gravel to dirt as they left the meadow and walked toward a rock cliff. They left the road and followed a path toward the top of the cliff. Carol sat down and opened her pack, handing him a bottle of water and a protein bar. "Let's talk." She pulled out another bottle and bar for herself.

Daryl smirked, "You set me up. Carol, I'll listen but I'm not much of a talker." Carol laughed. _I guess that isn't big news to her._

She told him a wild ass story about Merle being a snitch in prison got him out early. He was put in witness protection and had to leave her behind. He became Mark Reynolds. Then Mark Reynolds and his brother Michael went on a mission with Jesse and Morgan. Blew up some murderous racists and stole their money. We killed people and took their money. _I wish I could remember this shit, my life was a whole lot more interesting that what I remember._

"Eventually you found me and Sophia and convinced us to move to Virginia with you. You had to stay Mark Reynolds, but we were married here. You are in the construction business with Jesse and Morgan." She gazed out on the mountains. "Most of what we see is a national park so we don't have neighbors. We're going to put a gate up here." _I don't care if this world has monsters. I don't want to leave. I'll trade safety for being part of this family._

"So what is the backup plan? The world is going to go to shit and fairly soon from what we saw on television. Do we have enough firepower to hold the Ark? Where do we go if we can't?" _Guess I am part of Team Family now. Better start planning ahead._

"Daryl, I know this is all strange to you. It's strange to me, but I didn't lose all these last three years. Why do you call our home the Ark?"

"An ark is a safe place. A place to ride out the storm. This place reminds me of the last episode of Lost. Like I died and I just invented this happy world where Merle is sober and I have a pretty wife and sweet kids. We live in a beautiful house and all our friends live with us. Like it can't be real." _She is going to think I'm nuts._

Carol smiled at him and he really hoped that she didn't do that again. She looked too perfect sitting there in her hiking boots and cargo pants. A black t shirt that only accentuated her small but perfect boobs. A perfect blend of sweetness and saltiness. Woman and warrior and he wanted to kiss her to taste her sweetness and saltiness. Maybe most of it was sexual attraction but he liked everything about Carol Reynolds. The way she was sweet and smart and the way she looked. Her silver hair glinted in the sunlight and she had these freckles that he wanted to trace with his tongue. _Stop._

She was a distraction. He needed to get his addled thoughts together and take care of her and his children. He needed to be a useful part of the group. All this mooning after Carol was going to have him off his game. He didn't remember loving her and that might be for the best until this Rio Fever epidemic passed. He couldn't be wondering if she called his name when she came or how she would feel in his arms. Those fingers stroking his. _Stop._

Carol stood up and dusted the dirt off her ass. "You and I have talked about exploring some of the cabins in the national park and there are cabins along Lost River and in the mountains can be fallback places to go to. We need to talk to the others." Daryl tore his glance from her buttocks and pretended a real interest in the mountains that sort of looked like boobs and buttocks right now. _Stop._

He stood up, "I'm going to go talk to Merle. My memory is for shit but in a day or two I'll be back to whatever passes for normal with me. I'll get some weapon practice in. Try to get a handle on how we're going to defend this place."

Carol went all bossy on his ass, "You aren't going to do anything until those headaches stop. You suffered a serious head wound. You could have died."

"I ain't dead. My headache is better. I just need some fresh air. I got things to do. So get your ass in gear and let's get back to the Ark." _That's the ticket. Show her that you going to protect her._

Carol looking mulish which was a surprisingly good look on her, "We're going to talk about this tonight."

His traitorous mind instantly ran the reel of Carol lying next to him in their bed. "Stop".

Carol gave him an irritated look and Daryl realized that he spoken out loud. _Better not say anything. She thinks I am addled enough. "_ Let's get some apples from the orchard and give the horses a treat."

She laughed, "I would love to go to the orchard with you. " _Crazy woman was laughing her ass off about a trip to the orchard. She must have landed on her head too._

Carol led the way to the orchard and they gathered apples and put them in her pack. He put the pack on his back on the way down 'cause it was too heavy for her. She rolled her eyes at him when he told her that and he bit back a smile. _Damn, she is cute. I'll talk to Merle and then I'll go back upstairs. We can eat dinner with Sophia and Dayton. Maybe we can go sit outside after we eat and watch the stars come out. Who knows how much time before the Ark gets attacked?_

 **AN**

 **Poor Daryl. I gave him amnesia because I had writer's block and I pulled the oldest trope in the book to try to get started. It was either amnesia or Carol was going to have to get pregnant again. She may yet. Too soon to know if this amnesia thing works.**

 **I am a complete "Lostie" and I reference it occasionally in the story. Won't tell you anymore in case you haven't watched it.**

 **I like to write Daryl falling in love with Carol.**

 **Next chapter is Carol's.**

 **Review?**


	22. Never Give UP

Not Giving Up

Carol lingered in the bathroom. Her dentist would be pleased at how thoroughly she was flossing tonight. She was giving Daryl time to fall asleep in their bedroom. She had made it through this terrible day with a pasted on smile. Hershel had warned her that Daryl had suffered head trauma and that his memory of their life together might never come back. He recommended that Daryl live in their house hoping that being in his own home with his family might prompt his memories to come back.

She gave a wry smile as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her marriage to Ed had left her physically and emotionally scarred. She had survived Ed and had went on to build a happy life with Sophia. That Carol had bought a house on a quiet street hoping to renovate it for enough money to buy a small farm. Good neighbor Daryl had come over to help. It had not been love at first sight for either of them. She had fallen in love with Daryl by degrees. Attracted to his physical beauty and then hopelessly captured by all the elements that made up Daryl. His snarky humor and his gentleness. His love for his family and friends. The steadiness of his devotion to her. Carol knew she would have grown to love Daryl if he had been horribly ugly, but maybe not as quickly.

Carol yawned. Time to go to bed. Daryl was probably asleep in their bed. She had been planning to sleep on the couch and let Daryl sleep on the bed alone. He went mulish then saying that he would sleep on the couch or on the floor. She protested and somehow they wound up agreeing to share the bed. Carol wasn't sure who manipulated who in that. She knew Daryl well enough to know that he wouldn't be in her bed unless some part of him _wanted_ to be.

Daryl could be manipulative. Last year's discussion about Sophia's Christmas present came to mind. Sophia loved photography and _Carol_ wanted to buy her a new camera and she had asked Daryl what he thought of the idea.

 _Daryl had answered, "That camera costs too much money. Let her use her old camera."_

 _Carol dug her heels in, "She's taking Advanced Photography next semester. She has a starter camera and she needs a better camera than that to take the class."_

 _Daryl, "Then she'll need expensive software so that she can play around with her photographs. Her old laptop won't be powerful to run the program right. I think it is too much money but if you want her to have it you can use your own money." Half of Carol's salary as office everything at Graham & Grimes was deposited into their joint account and the other half was hers to spend as she wished. _

_Carol answered coolly, "That is what I'll do."_

 _Christmas morning came and Sophia had been properly excited about her new camera from "Mom and Dad". Sophia had picked it out so it wasn't a great surprise though. Daryl brought out another present for Sophia from "Mom and Dad". It was a new more powerful laptop with the expensive photo enhancing software already installed. Sophia was over the moon and Daryl smirked at Carol. She knew then that she had been manipulated. Daryl liked to torque her up once in a while. He had planned this all along._

Carol opened the door and saw that Daryl was in bed on the side that he always slept on. She padded by him and headed down the hall to check on Dayton and Sophia. Her son was sleeping peacefully and Sophia was reading. Her daughter looked up and laughed, "Those hideous pajamas would scare off a biter. Trying to discourage Dad from wanting to hit on you?"

They were hideous. Pink and covered with large flowers. Daryl called them, "No, no, absolutely no" pajamas and it was a joke that she wore them when she didn't want sex. Not that Sophia needed to know that, "You better go to sleep soon, we've got to clear out the orchards tomorrow and we're starting early."

Daryl was awake when she got back. He rolled his eyes at her pajamas, "You look ridiculous. Are you wearing those ugly ass pajamas to keep me away from you? Don't worry. It's working."

"I like these pajamas. They are really comfortable. How's your headache?" _Seems like a good time to change the subject_.

"It's alright." He shifted on the bed when she slid in to her side. "How is this going to work?"

 _I'll look it up on the internet. What do you do when your husband doesn't remember who you are and the world is going completely to shit too._ "We play it by ear. If you are too uncomfortable living in this house then there are other places for you to live. I hope you stay here, but it is your call." _The ball is in your court, Daryl_.

He turned so that he was facing her. "I'm staying. I don't want to lose what Mark Reynolds had. A real family, children who love him and a pretty wife with bad taste in pajamas. I just can't see how I went from me to him?"

She met his eyes. "bI fell in love with Daryl Dixon who evolved into Mark Reynolds, but Mark wasn't a different person. He was who Daryl Dixon was deep down. A good man who wanted children and a wife. Wanted to be loved and respected by his family and his friends. I accept that you may have lost some memories but you are still you. Now I'm going to sleep because tomorrow morning we have to get up early and begin harvesting the apples and pears in the orchard." She turned off the light.

"Did Mark Reynolds like those pajamas?"

"You will be glad to know that both you and Mark made rude comments about my pajamas."

Daryl snickered, "Then he wasn't completely pussy whipped."

"Goodnight, Daryl" He turned over and was soon asleep. She was just glad that he was there beside her. He was there because he wanted to be and that was enough for now.

He was up before she was and had the coffee ready. Dawn was just breaking as they dropped a sleepy Dayton off with Jacqui at the nursery. Theo had breakfast sandwiches ready and they ate quickly. Rick headed toward the roof for watch while Jesse and Daryl grabbed radios and everybody brought weapons.

They rode up the hill to the orchard by tractor driven wagon. Daryl and Jesse checked out the orchard before they went in. Carol and Sophia gathered pears. Michonne, Andrea, and Carl were clearing out apples. They filled the wagon with their basket and Jesse took the wagon down to the house. There was a crew waiting to store the fruit downstairs back at the house that Daryl called the Ark.

It was mid-morning and Jesse was down at the house with third wagon load. Carol figured that one more half load would do it. She drank some water and scanned the area for Daryl. He was jumpy today and had worn a path around the orchard. She grabbed a bottle of water and headed toward the other end of the orchard. She found Daryl at the fence line and headed him some water. He took the water but held up a hand, "Listen, I thought I heard something a minute ago."

She listened. Andrea and Michonne were talking. The birds were chirping. Then, the sound of rifle fire. Not all that far away. She looked at Daryl, "That's from the Greene farm. Hershel's place. We better go."

"That wasn't what I heard. Might have been deer." Daryl stared out into tree line, "Oh, shit. "

Carol saw two half-dressed bodies come hurtling toward them. Daryl brought up his crossbow and put a bolt in the lead biter's chest. He staggered but kept on coming. Carol had pulled out her short sword from its sheath on her back. All those endless hours of practice with Michonne and Jesse had given her the skills to defend herself. The second biter had swept past the first biter and was at the fence. Daryl aimed a bolt at him and she went around Daryl to meet first biter with a sword thrust to the head. He went down then and she stepped back to see that Daryl was pulling his bolts out of the biters.

"Let's get out of here." She stopped long enough to lose her coffee and breakfast biscuit. Daryl handed her his bottle of water and she washed her mouth out. He looked a little green himself.

The trip down the hill was quick. They met Jesse coming back. He made a quick turnaround and then they were back at the Ark. Rick, Morgan, Theo, and Merle were getting in the Tahoe on their way to the Greene farm.

Andrea and Michonne went to the watchtower. Jesse and Daryl went to check the Alvarez family that were moving to the Ark today. Sophia and Carl went to the security room to keep an eye on the cameras. Carol went upstairs and looked out her window. _I did what I had to do. Sophia and Carl could have been killed if I didn't act. I'm going to do what I have to do._

The peaceful Greene farm had been attacked that morning. Annette had been gathering tomatoes in her garden when several biters came around the barn toward her. She almost made it to the steps before she was caught and dragged down. Maggie and Beth were in the barn and heard the screams. Maggie used the revolver that she had strapped on when she went out to the barn.. Otis had ran to help Annette and had been bitten. Patricia had come out with a shotgun and had dispatched a biter trying to get on the porch. Hershel, Shawn, and Glenn were away from the house working on a downed fence. They were gathering their tools when they heard the gunfire. They jumped in Hershel's old truck and headed back. Shawn was in the truck bed with his rifle when Hershel stopped suddenly. Biters were standing in the narrow farm road in front of the truck. Shawn used the truck roof to balance his rifle and mowed them down. Glenn jumped out and took a biter down with his pistol that appeared behind the truck.

Otis was unconscious and his fever was rising. Annette was dead from blood loss. Beth was hysterical. Patricia and Maggie were barely holding it together. Hershel had refused to move to the Ark before this but now he insisted that the women pack up and move today. Maggie and Patricia had been organizing their supplies for the move for the last few days. Beth went with the first load to the Ark. Maggie and Patricia stayed long enough to bury Annette.

Hershel tended to Otis and Shawn and Glenn dug two graves. One for Annette and the other for Otis. Hershel and Shawn stayed at the farm hoping that this time the scenario would change. That Otis would be fine. That he would come out of the fever and the dormant stage without turning into a mindless monster. Nothing Hershel did seemed to lower the fever, but the next morning it went to normal. Otis slept peacefully until the middle of the night. Shawn and Hershel were with Otis when he woke up. Shawn pushed Hershel back and took out his knife. Shawn had joined the army after graduating from high school and had survived a tour of duty in both Iraq and Afghanistan. He had come home to live the life of a farmer and to try to put his warrior past behind him. His military training probably saved his life that night.

Shawn pushed Hershel back toward the dining room. "Give me some room." Otis stood up unsteadily. His face blank until he focused on the two men at the edge of the living room. He snarled and leapt toward them with his teeth bared. Shawn used the knife as he had been taught and Otis died. They buried him the next morning and then drove to the Ark.

Carol accepted that things were never going to be the way they were. Two new families were living at the Ark now. The basement space below the two additions was converted into bedrooms. The Alvarez family was living in Morgan's old apartment. The Greenes were living in the extra bedrooms in the Ark. The Ark wasn't overcrowded but it was full. The patrols were running into biters almost every time they were out. They kept the horses in the barn at night and under watchful eyes during the day. The horses were too skittish to ride. They had butchered and preserved several steers. A long Virginia winter loomed in front of them and there were lots of mouths to feed.

She had barely seen Daryl since leaving the orchard. The women were concentrating on food preservation and the men were working on a stronger fence or on runs. Morgan insisted everyone work on their fighting skills. The old nursery was closed and the door was sealed with steel plates. The new nursery was downstairs in the safe room. They were both too exhausted by bedtime to do anything more than say "Goodnight".

The internet went down, phone service was gone and the satellite dishes no longer provided television. They could still watch local television via an antennae. The station out of Roanoke broadcasted from eight in the morning until eight at night. The building downtown was abandoned and they were broadcasting from the Mill Mountain Discovery Center. The building's lower floor windows had been covered with plywood. It's remote location, water supply, and solar panels made it an ideal location for remote broadcasting.

The broadcasting team was two young women. One Black and the other white. Both pretty and neatly dressed. Shanna and Peyton were poised and professional for the first two days. By the third day they were wearing "Virginia is for lovers" t shirts obviously from the Discovery gift shop and there was a hint of desperation in their voices.

By the fourth day they were wearing white t-shirts with the American flag drawn on them and their broadcasts were appeals for those that could to shelter in place because Richmond and Roanoke had both fallen. The army had encircled the Capitol and the White House in Washington DC. The cities were falling one by one. The safest place to live was in mountainous regions and the Great Plains. Urban areas anywhere were the most dangerous and the safest was places with low population density. The backdrop behind them was an American flag.

The epidemic was global. There was no expectation of an invasion from any foreign country. Shanna and Peyton told them goodbye every night at eight because they believed they would be evacuated soon.

The broadcast on the fifth day was occasionally interrupted with technical difficulties. Shanna and Peyton were still wearing the white t-shirts and their hair was no longer perfect. The makeup was gone but they were calmer. They invited the camera guy to come and sit with them. He was young and had his long dark hair in a ponytail. His name was Joaquin and he had an infectious smile. They held each other's hand and told funny stories about each other. They signed off that night without saying goodbye.

The Shanna and Peyton show was still on the next morning. They gave all the news that they been able to gather. Shanna and Elijah sang a hymn and Peyton read Psalms 46 from the Bible. It was obvious that they knew how completely they were on their own now. Elijah had a seat at the table now. He reminded the audience to boil water and to help their neighbors if possible, "You can't make it alone now. You need each other."

They showed photographs of their families and told them how much they loved them. They thanked people in their past who had helped them. The audience could hear the banging on the sides of the building from the biters outside. Peyton told the audience that when the time "came" they were going off camera and use the last three bullets in their only weapon. "We have made a pact to die as human beings and not become an instrument of someone else's death."

No one at the Ark had eaten dinner because they were all immersed in the broadcast. Carol couldn't stop crying. They were so young and had so much to look forward to. Daryl had put his arm around her. Dayton was asleep on his lap. Sophia was holding hands with Carl. It was obvious that the trio would not be able to hold the biters back another night. The sun was setting already.

Most of the Ark's inhabitants were praying. English and Spanish mixed in a low murmur of faith. Rick stomped off ranting, "Wasting your time with prayer." Carol clutched Daryl's hand and he moved even closer to her. She could feel the sadness and discouragement radiating off of everyone in the room. _They are going to die. We are all going to die._

Daryl said suddenly, "They hear something."

The Ark family looked on in dread. The "something" was probably a door being torn open. Elijah ran upstairs and then back down. He put his microphone on, "That's an army helicopter landing outside. They are clearing out the biters. Thank you, God".

Shanna and Peyton cried, hugged each other and cried some more. They went off camera and came back with some backpacks. The sound of automatic gunfire suddenly stopped. Shanna described the action when she was back at her post. "The soldiers are using a pry bar to open the door. The gunfire has stopped for now but you could hear the helicopter running from here."

Peyton added, "We'll be back on air as soon as we can be. Don't give up. Don't turn on each other."

Joaquin had come back from some place. "Vaya con dios. The soldiers are taking us to Fort Pickett."

Shanna and Peyton adjusted the American flag so that it was closer to the camera. They said together, "God bless America. We aren't done yet." An army lieutenant stood off to the side and watched them go. Then he clicked his heels together and gave a full salute to the American flag. He picked up his weapon off the table and then they heard the door slam shut and the fading sound of a helicopter on its way to Fort Pickett.

Dinner that night was loud and boisterous. Mountains of food disappeared and James coerced all the young men to help him with the dishes. The young women went downstairs to watch a movie. Carol took Dayton upstairs for a bath and to read a story to him. Daryl came in and sat on the commode and laughed at Dayton's antics in the water. "He's having a good time. Boy is smarter than us. He don't let all this shit get him down."

Carol made ducky quack which made Dayton giggle. "You want to finish this? I need a shower."

"I got it. You do need a shower." Daryl helped her up and tugged a curl of her hair, "Lose those damn pajamas. They are so ugly that they keep me awake at night."

She stepped back from him, "You need a shower worse than I do, and I like my pajamas." There was something in the way he looked at her that she recognized. Daryl wanted her. Now was she ready to sleep with a man who didn't love her? Didn't remember the three years they were together. Probably just horny and she was available.

The short answer was yes. She could be all high minded and say she was agreeing because she loved him. Which was true. But part of the "Yes" was because she was horny and he was available. The biters were starting to clump up together to hunt. The newly awakened moved damn fast. Death was one misstep away. _Carpe diem and let's gather those rosebuds while we may._

She showered and prepared herself for a night of passionate sex. She discarded the flowery pajamas for a light blue pair that Daryl had bought her for her birthday ( _which he didn't remember now)._ Daryl was never going to be the guy who bought sexy lingerie. That year he bought her a new backpack and another pair of hiking shoes too. They celebrated her birthday by taking a camping trip to Grayson Highlands State Park. She and Sophia had taken a million photographs and still never captured how beautiful it was and how much fun they had.

Daryl was reading a story to Dayton and Carol stopped to pick up towels and toys. Sophia would be back soon and it was her bathroom too. Daryl's gravelly voice telling Dayton's favorite story reminded her how much she loved both of them. Daryl didn't use a real book. He just took one of Dayton's animal picture books. "Dayton's a Lucky Boy was a simple story. Dayton was a little boy walking around the forest. Each animal told him he was a lucky boy because and that was where Daryl always inserted a name, might be "Uncle Merle or Sophia, or any member of the Ark family loved him. Daryl's voice pretending to be a bear or a bird always made Carol laugh. It made Dayton laugh too. Daryl always finished with "Mommy and Daddy love you". _He must have remembered how the story went. He would get a flash of memory here and there._

Carol finished cleaning up and went in to Dayton's bedroom to find the two of them absorbed in the story. She sat down on the foot of the bed and Daryl looked up and smiled at her. He finished the story with Dayton coming home to his mommy and daddy who loved him very much. _I love that story._

"Daddy needs to go take a shower, because mommy is looking awfully hot in those blue pjs. So go to sleep, little man." Daryl kissed his son's head. "Please go to sleep." He slid off the bed, "Now I'm hoping that Daryl is going to be a lucky boy today." He waggled his eyebrows at Carol.

Carol scooted up beside Dayton, "Sounds like a plan. Now get out of here so I can get Dayton to sleep."

Daryl laughed, "I'll be waiting for my bedtime story."

He started down the hall. Carol could hear the knock on the door and Merle's voice. Then Daryl's socked feet coming down the hall. "Merle says there's some unfriendlies gathering on the perimeter. We're just going to watch it. Probably wait until daylight to clear them out. If we start shooting we'll just bring more in. Daryl's not going to be a lucky boy today."

Carol slid off the bed and brought Dayton with her. "Send Sophia upstairs when you go downstairs." Daryl kissed her. A long slow deep kiss that made her give a sigh as she pulled away. "Be safe. You have people that love you."

He nodded. "Gotta go." He hurried down the hall and stopped to pull his boot on at the door. He gave her a wave and was gone.

 **AN**

 **Link to Psalms 46 passage/?search=Psalm+46 &version=KJV**

 **Grayson Highlands State Park a hidden gem for hiking. Mt. Rogers is the highest point in Virginia and is accessible via the Appalachian Trail in the park. It has adorable wild ponies too. Here's the link . /state-parks/grayson-highlands#general_information**

 **Here is the link to Mt. Rogers. mount-rogers/150778**

 **Fort Pickett link . /**

 **Link to Mill Mountain Discovery Center listings/mill-mountain-discovery-center/6008/**

 **Hope you liked it. Review?**


	23. Soldiering On

Soldiering On

Merle, Rick, and Jesse were waiting for Daryl in security ops room. Their eyes were zeroed in on the largest screen. It was a wide angle view of the front of the Ark. The unfriendlies had clustered at the gate. The security floodlights had kicked on and Daryl gulped at the sight of how many biters were pushing against the gate. Aaron, Eric, and Glenn joined them.

Morgan came in, "Shawn and James are going to the apartments and escorting the women and children to the safe rooms downstairs. Just as a precaution. Elias and Juan are going watching the basement exits. Theo and Jacqui are on watch upstairs and they are going to transmit what they see into these earphones." He handed one to each man and Daryl listened to Theo, "There are two groups. One at the gate and another pushing against the horse barn. The motion lights are kicking on over there. Better send some rifle fires here or were going to lose the horses."

Rick spoke up, "Andrea can outshoot me. I'll take her and Carl to the watchtower now."

Merle said, "Take James and Shawn with you."

Morgan nodded, "I think the house will stand up to the herd, but we can use the deck out front for a shooting platform. Now understand this. When I say fall back. You get your ass back in the house. We can't leave that door open and chance letting even one in. Shoot for the body mass. They aren't zombies. They'll die like anyone else but be prepared for them to keep coming at you when you think they should lie down and die. This only our first skirmish. We're tying to get intel on how to fight them. Make sure you rifles are ready and get a couple of extra mags. Fall back when I say fall back or risk being left out there. You understand?" Everyone else nodded so Daryl did too but he kept thinking that he was a mechanic not a soldier. _How in the hell did I get here?_

Daryl saw Carol carrying Dayton and a bag hurrying toward the basement. Michonne had Andre and Christie had Judith. James and Shawn waved to Morgan and went on a run toward the stairs. _Good, they are safe downstairs. I'm not going to let anything by me._

They grabbed the rifles and mags and ran toward the front entrance. Hershel was at the front door with a rifle. Theo yelled, "The gate is ready to go." Morgan led them out the door and onto the deck. Daryl got to the railing in time to see the gate swing inward to the Ark and the first wave of unfriendlies began to move toward them. He was unprepared for how quickly they moved. The rifles had been set for automatic fire and he sprayed bullets toward the front of the pack. They kept coming but a few dropped and he sent another round. The sound of rifle fire was everywhere and he put in a new clip. Glenn, Aaron, and Eric were beside him at the railing. The biters were still coming.

Morgan yelled, "Fall back" and Daryl began to back toward the door. Merle yelled, "Fall back" and Daryl turned and ran barely registering that Morgan was stationed at the deck steps shooting at biters. Merle and Jesse were just behind Morgan and Daryl knew that they were holding the line against the biters so that the others could get to safety. His group cleared the door seconds before Merle and Jesse with Morgan right behind them. Merle, Jesse, and Morgan threw themselves against the door to keep it closed while Hershel threw the bolts. He could hear the thuds as the biters threw themselves against the steel door and the steel plates that covered all the windows on the first two floors. The biters screamed their frustration and fury but they were unable to break through.

Merle leaned against the wall, "Shit, did you see how fast they moved?" Merle wiped the sweat off his face. "Damn it, Biters 10, Team Family 0."

Daryl sat down in one of chairs. His legs were trembling and he wanted to puke his guts out. A few minute ago he was holding Dayton and reading him a story. That seemed like a million years ago. Seeing the mass of snarling beasts leaping toward him had scared him. It had scared all of them, but it also clarified his scrambled thoughts about his family. He would do whatever it took to keep the biters from getting near his family. Made him realize that he was in love with Carol even if he didn't remember everything. _I just fell in love with her again. I would be in love with her if I just met her when I woke up. I love the way she looks, talks, moves, laughs, and the way I feel when I'm around her. I love our children and our life together. I'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe._

"Daryl and I will go check out the windows at the back of the house to make sure they're holding." Jesse changed the clip on his rifle. "Come on, rookie. Like old times for us. At least you don't have to carry me on the trail."

Daryl had a dim flashback of being out in a dark woods with Jesse. He'd been scared then too. "Let's go."

You could hear a few biters pounding against the steel plates but this part of the house was secure. Jesse asked, "You okay? You get tired or get a headache? Just go on downstairs. We can handle this now. We're not going out until morning. The rifle fire has almost finished from upstairs. Just knocking down a few stragglers."

Merle and Morgan were standing by the door to the nursery when they got back. Merle looked pissed, "Looks like we'll have to reinforce the door to the nursery tomorrow morning."

James and Shawn came back downstairs. "We don't have any movement out there right now," Shawn reported. "Unfriendlies didn't get in the horse barn. Theo counted over a hundred dead. Damn, they moved fast."

Morgan nodded, "They must be newly turned. The first week they are strong and active and then after that they gradually slow down until they can't move. Can still bite until they die which might take another few weeks. If they eat or drink then they might last a little longer. That's a hundred that aren't going to infect anyone else."

"Where are we going to put all those bodies? They'll foul the water." Jesse ran his hand over his close cropped curls. "Let's take them away from the house and barns and burn them in the morning."

In the morning seemed like a long time from now and Daryl wondered how many nights would be spent like this.

Aaron spoke up, "We'll have to check our water supplies all the time. Probably would be a good idea to fill more containers with water. Just as a precaution."

Merle hugged James close, "I'm proud of how you handled yourself tonight, but don't ever go out there by yourself." _He loves him like a son, the way I love Dayton._

James hugged him back, "I saw you standing your ground out there, Big Mike. Old man like you should be up in the tower where it's safer." _That's why Merle wanted James upstairs. He was trying to keep him safe._

They took turns on watch while the others slept. James and Shawn took the second watch. They were too fired up to sleep anyway. Daryl and Jesse went downstairs to check on their families. The children were asleep. The safe rooms downstairs were heavily insulated and they had been spared most of the sound of the battle.

Carol was sitting with the other women in the basement kitchen area listening to Andrea describe the scene from the rooftop. Rick was there drinking a bottle of water. Carl had wandered off to share his exploits with the other teenagers.

Daryl caught Carol's eye and she rose gracefully and moved toward him. "You feel okay? Need some water?" He nodded and followed her to the water cooler. She filled a water bottle and handed it to him.

He thanked her and added, "Let's go check on the kids."

Sophia was in the media room with the teenagers and young adults. She waved to them but stayed in her chair between Carl and Daniela. They moved on to the room that was the basement nursery. There was a mega sized playpen there and all three toddlers were asleep in it. Carol stepped back, "I don't want to wake them up."

Daryl took her hand, "I want to talk to you."

She gave him a searching glance. "Let's go to the recreation room."

There was exercise equipment, a pool table, and large table with some chairs. Daryl lifted Carol onto the table and he moved to stand in front of her. She put her hand on his face and he held it there a few heartbeats and then kissed it, "I ain't saying that I remember everything, but I know that I'm in love with you. The Daryl Dixon that fell in love with you might never come back all the way, but the man standing in front of you loves you. Will always love you. Daryl Dixon and Mark Reynolds love you. Like that "Groundhog Day" movie where the guy had to relive his day over and over. I just keep falling in love with you over and over."

She put her arms around him and pulled him closer to her and kissed him. Then pushed him back, "Right now we're going to have to concentrate on keeping our family alive, but we might as well get this fight over with. Tonight our home was attacked and it won't be the last. We are going to need every fighter that we have. Women are going to be fighting side by side with men. I'm going to fight with you." Her jaw was set and Daryl remembered enough of their life together to know that she wasn't going to budge.

He leaned forward and kissed her nose, "A simple I love you Daryl would be okay."

Carol grinned at him, "I simply love you Daryl."

His next kiss was less sweet and more demanding, "That door has a lock on it. Let's have some recreation in the rec room."

Someone thumped loudly on the door, "Come on, Romeo. Time to go play soldier." _Jesse. The cock blocker._

Daryl released Carol, "Duty calls. I'll see you later."

She nodded and hopped off the table. "Daryl, I would have locked the door."

 _Shit_.

Daryl got a few hours of sleep on a couch in the great room. The smell of bacon and coffee wafting from the kitchen had the entire group up before daybreak. He ate breakfast with Carol, Sophia, and Dayton on one end of a foldout table with Merle, Christie, James, and Jada at the other end. After breakfast cleanup they gathered back in the great room.

Morgan led the discussion but his style of leadership was to lead by consensus. The first order of the day was to clear the area around the house of dead biters and move their bodies to a distant field for burning. Daryl's heart sank when it was decided that women would be involved in every area of defense. No sheltering in the basement when they were under attack.

That morning teams moved bodies while other teams guarded them. He and Carol worked together. He and Jesse carried bodies while Carol and Michonne watched over them. Extra rifles were at the ready because there was always the fear of a swarm of biters coming out of the woods.

The biters looked human again in the morning light and that made them work faster. Last night they were monsters and it had been easy to spray bullets at them. Wagons carried the bodies away and Glenn used the power washers to clean the blood, gore, and vomit away. Almost everyone puked their breakfast up.

By noon they were back up to normal. The little one were permitted to play on the deck. The nursery room had been breached the night before and Daryl and Theo put in more steel around the door. It wouldn't be used again. The gate was rebuilt and all the animal pens were reinforced..

The biters swarmed again that afternoon. Jada, Sophia, and Beth had been on watch and had rang the dinner bell that had been put at the top of the house. That was their new warning signal. The toddlers were taken to the basement by Daniela and her mother. A defensive line was set up on the patio and deck and this time the line held. The bodies were removed and put on the dump site. They didn't bother to burn them. There would be another attack soon.

It came just at dark and that was what saved them. Their work outside was finished for the day, dinner was over, and they were exhausted. James and Carl rang the warning bell as Morgan came out of the security room. "The swarm is too big. We're not going out. Jesse, Andrea, Carol, Michonne, Rick and Daryl go to the tower now." They grabbed the rifles and ran.

The Ark was surrounded by the time they got to the tower. Someone had kicked on the floodlights around the house so that they could see. Last night had been pray and spray but this time Daryl took his time and made every shot count. A few minutes later they were relieved and another team took over. Morgan and Merle wanted everyone to know how to fight so every five minutes a new team moved in.

No one got much sleep that night. The clean up the next day took longer, but that was the way things were now. Their only safety was group safety. They were all in this together.

Daryl and Carol slept on a bunk downstairs. Sophia on the top bunk and Dayton's crib close enough to touch. Daryl could hear Rick snore beside of Andrea in their bunk across the room. Michonne and Jesse were on watch until twelve and he woke up when they crawled into their bunk. He and Carol had four more hours until it was their turn to do watch.

His memories were still hazy but that didn't matter anymore. He was living in the here and now. Happiness had been a foreign concept to him in his past, but Daryl understood it now. Happiness was being teased by Sophia, "You two better not get busy down there or I'm going to be scarred for life." Happiness was reading a book with Dayton in their bunk while Carol slept beside them. Happiness was Carol's smile at him after they survived the latest attack. Those memories were clear and they were enough.

He kissed the nape of Carol's neck and went back to sleep.

 **AN**

 **I have a difficult time believing that the undead can survive for months and years. The biters in this story are very active when they wake up and then become less and less active. They are dead in less than a month after leaving dormancy. Of course they can infect the living during that time but by most humans are either infected or well protected.**

 **Daryl is in love with Carol. Carol loves Daryl. Don't see why the television show doesn't just let that happen and move on.**

 **Sorry that this chapter wasn't sweetness and light, but I wanted to show that even if they live in a cramped basement with little privacy that they love each other.**

 **Review?**


End file.
